A Peek into the Naruto-verse
by KuronoDono12
Summary: A God is bored and upon orders from his boss brings a group from a new world in the Multi-verse to view the events of the worlds in his sector of the Multi-verse. Now they watch as alternate versions of their spiky blonde friend go about their lives in the various worlds. Based on Juubi no Shinju's Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter Intro, World 1: RotM Scene 1

**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am proud to present to all of you my newest story "A Peek into the Naruto-verse". Now before all of form a mob and decide to lynch me for starting another new story please let me explain myself. I spent some time catching up on the various stories I read on this wonderful site and came across a new one by a very talented Author.**

 **The author is Juubi no Shinju and the story I am talking about is his "Into the edge of the Naruto-verse" story. If you haven't already checked it out I highly recommend you do as it is really good. The basis for his story is some of the characters from the Naruto series being transported to a room. In the room they meet a "GOD" who gives them a peek into some of the various "Worlds" that inhabit the "Naruto-verse".**

 **I won't spoil anything but the story is really funny at points and really touching at other points given how the characters react to what they are seeing.**

 **Anyway long sotry short it inspired to make my own version of the story and after getting the "Go Ahead" from Juubi no Shinju here we are.**

 **This story will be slightly different from his/hers as it will revolve around roughly the same group of characters watching MY "Worlds". In other words they will be watching the events of the other stories I have published so far…and possibly the near future *Hint Hint*. In addition they will be jumping from "World" to "World". AN example of this might be that they are watching "Naruto Dino Sage" in one chapter and in the next I have them switch to watching another world like say "Maelstrom in DC" for a bit before coming back to "Dino Sage".**

 **If you are confused by this I suggest you check out Juubi no Shinju's story and you will get a better picture of what I mean. Oh and before I forget this story starts AFTER Sasuke's defection from the Leaf Village, and the Mission that Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino went on to find that beetle, BUT BEFORE Naruto leaves with Jiraiya on his training trip.**

 **Everything in BOLD will be the dialogue, thoughts, and events that take place in the various worlds that the group will be watching.**

 **Now without further ado I bring you the first chapter of "A Peek into the Naruto-verse".**

Sitting at his desk in front of his laptop in a white room with various posters on the walls was a black haired man with brown eyes. He is wearing a black T-shirt with a red and purple hearth with stitches going through it ***Kingdom Hearts Heartless Symbol*** a pair of red shorts, and hanging from the corner of his mouth was toothpick.

The man's hand were currently behind his head as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling with a look of boredom on his face. This was none other than KuronoDono12 or simply "Kuro" or even "K.D." and he was one of the more recent lesser gods tasked with keeping record of some of the various "Worlds" that reside in the Multi-Verse.

Kuro sighs in a bored tone as he continues to stare at the ceiling "I know I should be hard at work recording the events of my "Worlds" but I just am so BORED! It's not like I don't enjoy my job and I really hate to disappoint all of my followers but I just get so tired working on the same things all the time. Plus I haven't been able to even start on the multitude of new video games I recently bought during my most recent trip down to the mortal world" he says sounding depressed.

Kuro lets out another sigh as he stares at his laptop for a moment "You know what screw it! I need a break and by burritos I am going to take one!" he says and begins to get up only to be blasted onto his ass by a shockwave and bright light.

Kuro climbs over his chair and looks to see the smiling face of a white haired woman with golden eyes wearing a white kimono and gulps "Um how can be of service today Hikari-sama?" he asks timidly as the woman standing before he was the "Almighty" herself Kami otherwise known as GOD and one of the three Goddesses that rule over the Multi-verse…and his boss.

Hikarilooks down at Kuro and smiles "Kuro-san I need you to look over a new world that recently popped up in the "Naruto-verse"" she says in a gentle voice.

Kuro isn't that surprised that another world popped up in THAT universe as it seemed like there were at least 10 new ones a day for that specific part of the Multi-verse…not that he minded of course since it was one of his favorites.

Kuro stand up and smiles "Is there anything I should know in particular about this new world Hikari-sama?" he asks appearing eager to get to work while inwardly crying at his workload increasing yet again.

Hikari nods "Yes this is a special variation of those "Reading of…" worlds that pop up from time to time. You will appear before a group of the world's residents and then proceed to show them the events that happen in some of the other worlds in the Naruto-verse. However you will only show them the world's that are in your sector of the Naruto-verse unless I say otherwise" she says listing off the details of his newest assignment.

Kuro's eyes widen hearing this as he had only heard of one other world of this specific type in all the Multi-verse and that one resided in his fellow record keeper Juubi no Shinju's sector. Kuro snaps out of his stupor and nods in understanding "Very well Hikari-sama I shall begin immediately but what of the other worlds that I am suppose to begin recording when they appear?" he asks.

Hikari giggles hearing the question "Those specific worlds still need some final tweaks made to them before they can come into existence so don't worry about them for a while. Now I must be off however I look forward to your continued hard work" she says before vanishing in a bright flash of light.

After she disappears Kuro just slumps down into his chair and sighs "So much for getting that break I needed…Oh well I might as well get started" he says before standing up and snapping his fingers as the room becomes a white void with a pedestal in the center of it. Kuro gives the surroundings a once over before nodding satisfied with the layout before pulling out a notepad and looking at the list of names of the people he needs to bring here "Okay so from the looks of it I need to bring in the standard group of people however it looks like I can bring in a few others at a later date" he says.

Kuro then walks over and stand by the pedestal "Well here goes nothing" he says before snapping his fingers again this time causing a group of people to appear before him.

Kuro then looks at the group as they begin standing up and mentally checks off who has appeared _"Okay so from the looks of it I got everyone who can appear at this time but I better double check just to be sure. There is the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Shizune Kato and TonTon of course, Kurenai Yuhi…damn she is as hot as ever…Crap got to focus. Now where was I? Oh yeah Might Gai *Shudder*, Anko Mitarashi…also looking hot as ever. Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga…still looking as cute as ever…Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, TenTen, Sakura Haruno, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi…and last but not least that worlds Naruto Uzumaki. Okay looks like they are all here"_ he finishes mentally listing off the people before standing before him and nods his head.

Meanwhile said group of people are beginning to take in their surroundings and notice they are no longer in Konoha. Naruto scratches the back of his head confused as to what is going on since he was just training in one of Konoha's training grounds with Jiraiya aka Pervy Sage "Where the heck are we?" he says voicing the question on everyone's mind before gulping as he feels someone glaring at him.

He turns his head to see Sakura cracking her knuckles dangerously "Naruto-baka I swear if this is one of you pranks…" she begins before the group hears someone clear their throat and turn to see a man standing next to a pedestal.

Kuro after getting the groups attention smiles at the group "Hello allow me to introduce myself I am KuronoDono12 but you can call me Kuro or K.D. I am a Mid-Level god tasked with keeping records of the various worlds that pop up in my sector of the Multi-verse. Now the reason all of you are here is that your world is one of the very special ones that allows you to view events that have either not happened yet or those that take place in a world in the "Naruto-verse"" he says introducing himself.

The group is shocked by all of this when Tsunade asks "What do you mean by the "Naruto-verse"" she asks getting nods from the rest of the group.

Kuro smiles "Well simply put it is a portion of the Multi-verse solely designated to the various worlds that revolve around the life of Naruto Uzumaki and his various incarnations" he says casually shocking the group.

Everyone in the group looks at Naruto who simply stands there with his mouth hanging open in shock. Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought hearing this "What do you mean by Naruto's various incarnation's?" he asks curious about what that could mean.

Kuro chuckles hearing the question as he expected someone would ask about that "Well in each world there is a version of Naruto that resides. However all of these worlds are essentially branches of a giant tree and at the base of the tree is the Prime Naruto World or Canon World as you could call it. You know if you want I could give you a small peek into that world if you would like?" he asks getting nods from the group.

Kuro claps hearing this "Very well now pay close attention as I can only show you a VERY brief glimpse of it" he says before pushing a button on the pedestal next to him causing the room to change into the Hokage's Office.

Sitting behind the desk is an older version of Naruto who appears to be in his late 20's wearing the Hokage Robes working on paperwork.

The group is shocked to see this before Naruto lets out a yell "YEAH I AM THE HOKAE!" he yells happy that in this world he achieved his dream. The adults of the group are happy for the Naruto of that world achieving his dream. The kids of the group are stunned by what they are seeing but each is happy that their friend achieved his dream.

Kuro looks at the group "What you are seeing are the current events of the Canon Naruto world taking place in real time. We are simply watching the events as a Hologram or Genjutsu if you will however I assure you that everything you are seeing is in fact real in that world. Now judging by what time that clock reads you are in for a big treat" he says mysteriously as the group watches.

 **Naruto Uzumaki the Nanadaime Hokage of The Hidden Leaf Village, and Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War…**

"WHAT!" The group yells as they continue to watch shocked by what they just heard.

Kuro chuckles "Yeah in the Canon Naruto World there was a Fourth Shinobi War in which ALL of the Shinobi villages united and formed the first ever "Shinobi Alliance" to fight an enemy that threatened the ENTIRE Elemental Nations. In the War the Canon Naruto played one of the biggest roles and in the end was the Savoir and Hero of the Elemental Nations" he says casually explain the situation.

The group stares at Canon Naruto in shock before looking to their Naruto trying to figure out how that could have happened.

Hinata however had a small smile on her face as she thought _"I knew you were amazing Naruto-kun and now everyone else can see it too"_ as a small blush comes to her cheeks happy for her crush.

Kuro clears his throat "I would pay attention if I was all of you or you would miss something really important" he says causing them to look back at the Canon Naruto behind the desk.

 **Was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork like all the previous Hokages had before him. However unlike the previous Hokage's he had found the secret to beating the dreaded foe. In fact he was shocked that none of the other Kages had thought of it as it was so obvious…**

"PLEASE TELL ME THE SECRET!" Tsunade yells desperately as she HATED doing all the paperwork that came with being Hokage. The group sweat drops seeing this as they continue to watch what was happening.

 **As Naruto signs another paper he hears a knock at the door "Come in" he says before the doors fly open and two blur rush at him before jumping over the desk and colliding with him knocking him out of his chair and the three tumbles to floor.**

" **DADDY!" both blurs yell revealing two young children. The first is a boy of around 6 years old with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and two whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. The other is a girl of around 4 years old with navy blue hair cut in a Hime-style with blue eyes and two whisker like birth marks on her cheeks.**

The group smiles seeing this as the females of the group coo at how cute the kids are. Kakashi then smiles behind his mask and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Congrats Naruto your children are very cute" he says.

Naruto looks up at Kakashi and smiles "Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I wonder who their mother is though?" he says as the group takes a closer look at the kids. The majority of the groups eyes widen when the features of both children match only one person they know and said person starts to blush heavily.

 **Naruto laughs as he hugs the two kids "Boruto Himawari what a surprise did you come to visit me at work?"**

 **The two kids nod as Boruto says "Yeah mom decided to make something special for lunch and we wanted to bring you some" he says with a grin.**

 **Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this "Oh is that so and where is your mother?" he asks teasingly before a woman walks into the office.**

 **The woman has shoulder length navy blue hair with two bangs framing her face, white pupiless eyes with a hint of lavender in them. She is wearing a lavender sweater that hugs her curvy frame and a pair of purple pants. In her hand she has a bowl of ramen with plastic wrap over it to keep it warm "Right here Naruto-kun" she says.**

 **Naruto smiles and gets up from the floor before walking over to the woman and giving her a kiss on the lips "Hey there Hianta-chan" he says after they break the kiss.**

The group is stunned and happy that Canon Naruto is married to Canon Hinata. Naruto looks over to Hinata who is blushing so hard her face is redder than a tomato and grins "Looks like we are married Hinata-chan" he says right as everything becomes too much for her and she feints.

Naruto catches her as he begins to fall "HINATA! Hey you okay? What's Wrong?" he asks trying to wake the girl up and causing the group to sweat drop.

Kurenai smiles slightly seeing this "She will be okay Naruto just give her a minute" she says causing Naruto to look at her and nod as he continues to hold Hinata.

Kuro clears his throat "Unfortunately that is all I can show you for the Canon Naruto world" he says as the image of and Adult Naruto and Hinata along with their children vanishes and the area returns to the white void.

Sakura then thinks of something "Wait is there anything else you can tell us about that World? She asks wanting to know what happened to that world's version of her.

Kuro thinks for a minute then nods "I have an idea of what you mean by that…Yes you are married to Sasuke Uchiha" he says saying Sasukes name with venom. He was never a really big fan of Sasuke's in the Canon world and that has carried over to the majority of the worlds in the Naruto-verse. However there are some worlds that he can stand the version of Sasuke residing within them.

Sakura squeals hearing this and turns to Ino with a superior smirk on her face "HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG I AM MARRIED TO SASUKE-KUN!" she yells.

Kuro clears his throat again "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you Saukra. Yes you are married to him be he is hardly ever at home choosing to spend his time wander around the Elemental Nations instead of being with his wife and daughter" he says snapping her out of her joy.

By this time Hinata is waking up from her feinting spell and thinks _"I am married to Naruto-kun in that world!"_ before she lets out a mental cheer at that worlds version of herself.

Kuro sees Hinata waking up and decides to get things started "Now before we get started I need to say a few things. First the some of the events you see could potentially be spoilers for your world, HOWEVER this is not a guarantee so don't try and go and change things in your world using this information. Second there may be times that you see something that shocks like for instance maybe Naruto destroys Konoha or everyone betrays him. Remember that these are ALTERNATE Worlds and therefore have NOTHING to do with yours. I don't want any of you to start viewing another in a negative way based on something that you see. Finally there may be times when an "Intimate" moment begins to happen between two...or more…people. During this time those who are not involved will be temporarily frozen unable to see or hear anything that is happening. However at the same time some of the group that aren't involved will not be frozen as you will see. Finally enjoy yourselves this is an incredible opportunity that you are getting and one that has only happened once before in the entire Multi-verse" he says explain the guidelines.

Kuro then snaps his fingers causing a series of windows to appear and in each window is a different version of Naruto. The group looks at the windows and the pictures they contain and can't believe their eyes. They see all sorts of versions of Naruto from one that appears to be piloting a giant metal man and destroy other giant metal men using an assortment of weapons.

Tenten drools seeing this and mutters "I want one!" causing both Neji and Lee to pale and mentally pray _"Please Kami-sama don't give her one of those!"._

There is a window that shows a version of Naruto piloting what appears to be a large paper airplane made of metal and fighting what appears to be giant insects.

Another window shows Naruto transforming into a series of large reptiles and wielding two different swords when he transforms back. Next to that window is one where a version of Naruto wields two swords that resemble keys and summoning the same types of reptiles.

Several windows show versions of Naruto wielding some kind of silver cylinder that emits a beam of light and leading troops in matching white armor into battle against what appear to be some kind of metal figures that resemble the puppets used by Suna. A similar window shows him leading a massive fleet what appear to be ships into battle against ships that look like they are made of some kind of rock.

One window shows him fighting alongside people wearing strange costumes that remind the group of the superhero cartoons that they used to watch in the early mornings when they were younger.

One window showed him on an island with a bunch of other teenagers they had never seen before doing what appears to be challenges.

Off to the side they saw a window that appeared to be of Naruto INSIDE of a Dragon of all things and working with the dragon to fight other dragons.

They see a window that appears to show Naruto along with a group of Humans and what appear to be aliens fighting what looks like giant mechanical squids?

Finally they notice several windows that don't have a clear picture of what is going on as they are filled with static.

Kiba raises an eyebrow seeing this "What is wrong with these windows?" he asks referencing the windows that are full of static.

Kuro looks at the windows for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck "Well those are worlds that haven't appeared yet but might while all of you are here so for now they are filled with static. Now how about I choose the first world to show all of you" he says before rubbing his chin in thought. After a moment he grins having made up his mind "Well to start things off I will show you a world that has recently popped up that I have named "Return of the Maelstrom"" he says as all but one of the windows disappear. Kuro then presses a button on the pedestal and the room changes once again as the group begins to watch.

 **Sitting around a fire holding a stick and cooking a small lizard was an 18 year old spiky blonde haired young man with sky blue eyes, a rather handsome face that many women would find attractive and 6 whisker like birth marks with 3 on each cheek. He was wearing a set of brown robes and pants with a set of white armor that covers his chest and the tops of his arms, with orange and blue stripes down it. On the shoulder guards of the armor there were two symbols one on each side. On the left shoulder guard there was a circle with a pair of white wings in it with what appears to be a beam of light rising up between them with a star near the bottom** *The symbol for the Jedi Order*. **On his right shoulder there was what appeared to be a red swirl that resembled a whirlpool** *Uzumaki Clan symbol* **.**

The group stares at the young man clearly able to tell it is that world's version of Naruto. a few of the girls of the group blush at how handsome he is while Anko wolf whistles "Damn Gaki you are good looking " she says licking her lips.

Naruto shivers seeing this remembering his first encounter with Anko. Kurenai lightly slaps the back of her friends head "Behave Anko" she says sternly but a very small dusting of pink can be seen on her own cheeks.

Anko pouts at having been reprimanded "Ah come on Nai-chan you have to admit that version of the Gaki is HOT!" she whines before pouting as she receives a glare from Kurenai before the group turns back to watch what is happening.

 **The young man rotates the stick holding the lizard allowing it to cook on the other side when he hears footsteps approaching. He looks up to see a man wearing white armor and a white helmet. The armor covered the man's entire body and had two set of blue and orange lines on it running down the chest and on his arms. His helmet had a black visor that resembled a "T", a crest painted orange and blue, and an antenna on the right side of his helmet** *Phase 3 Arc Trooper Armor* **.**

Asuma rubs his chin seeing this "Must be some kind of soldier judging by the outfit he is wearing" he says getting nods from the other as they continue to watch.

 **The armored man snaps off a quick salute as he stands at attention "General our scanners indicate that a large force has dropped out of hyperspace above the planet. They have also begun sending down troop transports…all of them are Imperial" he says gravely at the end.**

Kiba scratches his head in confusion "What does he mean by hyperspace?" he asks confused by what he is seeing.

Kuro chuckles hearing this "In this specific universe technology has advanced to the point that travel between planets is possible. Furthermore there are countless planets and species of life that inhabit the planets" he says explaining the basic mechanics of the world they are watching.

 **The blonde haired man lets a small smile come across his face as he removes the lizard from the fire "Striker how many times have I told you I am no longer a General? Furthermore you know I am not one to show respect just cause of someone's rank" he says chuckling at the end of his statement.**

 **The now named striker begins to chuckle along with him "Sorry Naruto force of habit, besides you will always be a General to not only myself but also the rest of the 909** **th** **" he says with a smile on his face as he removes his helmet revealing his dark tanned skin, golden brown eyes and close shaved head.**

The group is speechless on hearing that the Naruto of that world is a GENERAL. Shikamaru rubs his temples "Naruto as a General…Troublesome" he says causing the group to sweat drop.

Naruto looks over to Shikamaru with his eye twitching "What the hell does that mean Shikamaru!" he yells.

Shikamaru just sighs "It's too troublesome to explain" he says lazily causing the group to sweat drop at his lay attitude as they go back to watching.

 **The now named Naruto rips off one of the cooked Lizard's legs and hands it to Striker who takes it and bites off a chunk of the meat "How big is the enemy force?" Naruto questions before taking a bite of another of the lizards legs.**

 **Striker swallows before sighing "We estimate that it is likely an ENTRIE Legion along with the majority of another one. Considering that our forces only number around 2,500 it's a safe bet that we aren't going to make it out of this one alive" he finishes somberly.**

The group gasps hearing this "My god" Shizune says as she covers her mouth her hand.

 **Naruto stands up and dusts off his robes "You know Striker you and the rest of the 909** **th** **don't have to go down with me" he says offering his friend a way out.**

 **Striker just chuckles before shaking his head "Naruto I stood by you during the first battle of Geonosis when the war began, the rest of the 909** **th** **joined shortly after and you lead us through countless battles. In all of the battles your tactics saved us countless times to the point that we rarely suffered more than 25 casualties a mission. Those who did die were not forgotten as just another soldier and were given full funerals and their names inscribed on a memorial wall that you handmade I may add. You treated us as individuals instead of clones and instilled in us that "Those who abandon a mission are scum, but those who abandon or betray their comrades are lower than Hutt shit". It was this teaching that helped us all disobey Order 66 when it was issued and stand by you now. We are not going to just abandon you now, each and every one of us is willing to fight to the death right alongside you" he says with determination.**

Kiba's mouth hangs open hearing this "Holy crap the Naruto of that world is some kind of Genius!" he yells.

Shikamaru nods "I have to say that it is likely that his IQ is even higher than my father's judging from what we just heard" he says shocking the adults who knew how smart Shikamaru's father is.

Sakura raises an eyebrow "What is a Hutt though?" she asks.

Kuro clears his throat "A Hutt is one of the species that inhabit that universe. As to what they look like it is easier to just show you" he says before a window appears showing what a Hutt looks like.

The majority of the group vomits into trash cans that seem to have magically appeared upon seeing what a Hutt looks like. Ino pulls her head out of her trash can and yells "Oh god that thing is hideous! It is like some kind of disgusting space slug!" she yells.

Tsunade's eyebrow begins twitching hearing this "There is no way that things is remotely related to a SLUG!" she yells a little offended since she has a summoning contract with the Slug Clan.

Kuro gulps hearing this "Actually Tsunade-san the Hutt's are in fact a type of Slug" he says causing her face to pale. After recovering from their various states of sickness the group continues to watch.

 **Naruto stand there listening to everything Striker is saying and can't help but smile, his friend-no his brother in all but blood-was right, he then thinks on Order 66 and what happened.**

 ***Flashback 1 month ago***

 **Naruto and the 909** **th** **were walking back to their campsites cheerfully after a successful mission to wipe out the Separatists droid forces attacking Ryloth. As they were walking Striker's long distance communicator beeps indicating someone was trying to contact him. Naruto notices this and raises an eyebrow as a 6-inch tall blue holographic robed figure appears.**

 **The holographic figure looks at Striker "Captain Striker the time has come Execute Order 66" he says in a raspy voice.**

Choji raises an eyebrow in confusion "What is a Droid?" he asks.

Kuro sighs hearing this he really should have known he would have to explain a lot of what they would see "A droid could be compared to the puppets that are used in Sunagakure. However there are countless variations of droids with different jobs ranging from those that help around the house to those that are used in Battle" he says explaining what droids are.

Jiraiya rubs his chin "I have a bad feeling about what might happen next" he says confusing the others.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" he asks.

Jiraiya just shakes his head "That robed figure that appeared and gave that Order to Striker gives me a very bad vibe" he says causing the others eyes to widen as they continue to watch.

 **Striker and the rest of the clone's eyes gloss over for a moment as the orders register before they remember all of their time spent with Naruto and what he taught them. Their eyes regain focus and Striker glares at the holographic robed figure "With all due respect sir…Go suck a Hutt's Nuts!" he yells shocking the figure before smashing the communicator.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion "Wait de he mean Shadow Clones?" he asks.

Kuro shakes his head "No he meant actual Clones as in they all have the same DNA" he says shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade looks at Kuro "You mean that their medical technology is so advanced that can actually CLONE people!" she nearly yells in shock.

Kuro nods "Yes and that is just the tip of the iceberg so to speak. They have actual working and fully functional prosthetic limbs and organs for those who need them, and can even save someone who has been severed in half at the waist…as long as they receive medical attention soon enough" he explains shocking them before they go back to watching the events before them.

 **Naruto watches this happen in confusion before he is suddenly hit by a massive tremor in the force. He begins feeling the lives of hundreds…no thousands of Jedi across the galaxy being snuffed out one by one. The feeling knocks the breath out of him and he clutches his chest trying to breathe before falling to the ground unconscious as Striker and the rest of the clones rush to his side.**

Neji raises an eyebrow "What is the Force?" he asks.

Kuro sighs "That will likely be explained later so for now just keep watching" he says answering Neji's question.

 **Naruto wakes up to see Striker sitting not far from him tending a fire. Naruto rubs his head and groans catching Strikers attention. Striker walks over and hands Naruto a cup of water "You feeling better General? You gave all of us a pretty good scare when you collapsed like that" he asks.**

 **Naruto finishes off the water and takes a deep breath "Yeah I am better now Striker I was just hit by a massive tremor through the force. What was that message you received right before I passed out?" he asks narrowing his eyes.**

 **Striker's eyes widen hearing this "General I can't say much since I don't even understand it myself but when that figure said "Execute Order 66" it felt as though my brain shut off for a moment like the engine was on but no one was at the wheel. It was then that a single thought ran through my head which was to kill you but then all of time we spent fighting alongside each other and what you taught me ran through my head and I returned to normal. Apparently the same thing happened with the rest of the men since they said they experienced the same thing" he says explaining what happened to the best of his ability.**

Kurenai rubs her chin hearing this "It sounds similar to a Genjutsu that forces the person to do something after a certain phrase is spoken" she muses as the group continues watching.

 **Naruto curses hearing this as it proves his hunch "That is what I was afraid of my friend" he says somberly confusing the clone.**

 **Striker scratches his head hearing this "What do you mean General?" he asks not following Naruto's train of thought.**

Asuma grinds his teeth hearing this "I am not liking where this going" he says.

Ino looks to her Jonin sensei in confusion "What do you mean Asuma-sensei?" she asks.

Asuma just shakes his head "Just continue watching" he says as they do just that.

 **Naruto interlaces his fingers as he brings his hands close to his face "What I mean is that I don't think this was an isolated incident. That massive tremor I felt through the force was the deaths of thousands of Jedi all across the galaxy" he says in a monotone voice as if all emotion was stripped from him.**

 **Striker's eyes widen hearing this "You don't mean what I think you mean right?" he asks hoping he was wrong.**

 **Naruto sighs "Yes I think that the same individual that gave you that order also gave it to every single other clone commander stationed under a Jedi General across the galaxy…except they weren't able to fight off whatever happened to them and carried out their orders" he says sadly.**

The group gasps hearing this "My god then that means that…"Ino begins only for Asuma to finish her sentence "…That every death that Naruto FELT was of a Jedi being killed by their own men" he says.

Naruto clenches his fists hearing this enraged by what a version of him just experienced. Unknown to him his eyes briefly turn red with black slits. Jiraiya notices this and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down which does.

However unknown to the others Naruto's eyes also briefly flashed a sulphuric yellow which only Kuro saw causing him to raise his eyebrow in thought. The group then continues to watch still in shock by what they just heard.

 **Strikers legs nearly give out hearing this as many of those clones were not only his brother by blood but also friends, and some of the Jedi were also his friends. As he tries to grasp the severity of the situation one Jedi in particular pops into his mind someone who is very precious to Naruto "Naruto please tell me that SHE wasn't one of the Jedi whose death you felt" he asks praying to al the higher powers that she wasn't for his friends sake.**

The group raises an eyebrow hearing this wondering who it could be that Striker is referring to and what her relationship with that version of Naruto could be.

 **Naruto just lowers his head "Striker HERS was the most powerful of all of the deaths I felt and the one that knocked me unconscious" he says in a dead voice as tears come to his eyes upon remembering the death of the one person in the entire galaxy he cherished above all others…Aayla Secura.**

Once again the group raises an eyebrow wondering who this "Aayla Secura" is but they also gasp upon finding out that she apparently is among those that died.

 **Aayla Secura was a cerulean blue skinned female Twi'Lek and fellow Jedi Knight. The two of them had grown up together in the Jedi Temple after one of Aayla's masters Quinlan Vos saved her from being sold into slavery and found her to be force sensitive. During their time as younglings learning the ways of the Jedi the two became fast friends to the point they nearly inseparable.**

 **As the two of them grew older their feelings for one another began to deepen from just friendship into something that the Jedi were forbidden from …love. Unknown to the other at the time they buried their feelings for each other and went on with their lives as Padawans under their respective masters. Aayla had become the Padawan learner of Master Quinlan Vos.**

 **Naruto had become the Padawan learner of Master Shaak Ti one of the masters who had taken a particular interest in his learning the others being Qunlan Vos and Master Yoda himself. For the next few years Naruto and Aayla would see little of each other outside of occasional times they ran into each other at the Jedi Temple. However both of them would soon become Jedi Knights at the age of 15 after undertaking the trials.**

Tenten raises an eyebrow hearing this "Um Kuro-san what does it mean by Padawan, Jedi Knight, and Jedi Master?" she asks.

Kuro smiles hearing this "In the Jedi Order those are the various ranks that the members hold. A Padawan is the equivalent to a Genin in rank, a Jedi Knight is the equivalent to a Chunin or Jonin, and a Jedi Master is the equivalent to a Elite Jonin or even Kage. There are also two other ranks which consist of Youngling and Grand Master. A Youngling could be compared to an Academy student while a Grand Master is compared to the Hokage or any of the other Kages. There can only be one Grand Master at a time and it is that individual's duty to not only instruct the younglings from time to time but also provide guidance to the Order as a whole" he explains listing of the ranks in the Jedi Order.

Kuro then continues his explanation "When a youngling reaches a certain skill level they are given the rank of Padawan and then continue their learning under a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master. Once the Padawan's teacher feels they are ready they allow them to undertake the trials which could be compared to the Chunin Exams except it is more spiritual in a sense. If the Padawan completes the trials they are given the rank of Jedi Knight. As for how a Jedi Knight achieves the rank of Jedi Master it is a combination of another set of trials and the Jedi High Council determining if the Knight is ready or qualified to be a Jedi Master" he says finishing his explanation and getting nods from the group as they continue to watch what is happening.

 **However only 6 months after the two became Jedi Knights the Clone Wars broke out after they along with 200 other Jedi were sent to the planet Geonosis to rescue recently promoted Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his young Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Padme Amedala from a Geonosian Battle Arena. Of the 200 Jedi that went only around 20 made it out of the arena alive and that was only thanks to Master Yoda arriving with the Clone Army.**

The group gasps hearing this due to the signicant loss of life. The older shinobi who fought in the Third Shinobi War have minor flashbacks to when they fought in the Third Shinobi War or even the Second Shinobi war in the case of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

 **However even then the battle wasn't over as the first battle of the Clone Wars had officially begun with the remaining Jedi on Geonosis leading clone troopers against the battle droids of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It was during that battle that Naruto and Striker as he would later be known met for the first time.**

 **In the 3 years that followed Naruto lead Striker and the rest of the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corps on countless missions and soon became on the most decorated groups in the Republic Army. It was also during this time that Naruto and Aayla's mutual feelings for each other finally grew to be too much for them to bury. The two confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple but were forced to keep it a secret due to the Jedi Code forbidding attachments. However they decided that after the war ended they would retire from the Jedi Order and therefore not have to hide their relationship.**

The group was happy for Naruto and Aayla but confused by the Jedi forbidding attachments "Kuro-san why do the Jedi forbid attachments like love?" Sakura asks.

Kuro sighs "It is because while there are two sides to the Force a Light side which the Jedi use and the Dark Side which the Sith use. The Jedi stand for peace, order, and harmony while the Sith stand for destruction, chaos and hate. The Jedi believe that if a Jedi has attachments they will begin to fear losing them. This fear will turn to hate if they do in fact lose them which then leads to anger. Anger leads to suffering which in turns lead to death. Fear, Hate, Anger, Suffering, and Death are all aspects of the Darks Side of the force which the Sith use" he says answering her question.

 **Striker walks over and places his hand on Naruto's shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts "I am sorry to hear that Naruto I know how much she meant to you" he says surprising Naruto. Striker laughs seeing this "Oh come on don't look so surprised that I knew about the relationship between you and General Secura. Hell the entire 909** **th** **knew something was going o between the two of you but kept it secret out of respect for the both of you" he says with a smile.**

The group chuckles hearing that Naruto and Aayla's relationship wasn't as secret as the two thought.

 **Naruto sits there for a moment still shocked that not only Striker but also the ENTIRE 909** **th** **knew about his relationship with Aayla. Naruto finally recovers from his shock by coughing into his hand "Well that aside for now we need to get back to the "** _ **Red Fox"**_ **and begin searching for any surviving Jedi and then go from there" he says trying to change the subject.**

 **A frown comes across Striker's face hearing this "I'm sorry Naruto but the** _ **Red Fox**_ **was destroyed" he says shocking Naruto. Stirker sees this and decides to explain "We aren't 100% sure but from what we can tell there was a secret self destruct code hidden in the ships mainframe that was triggered from long distance, most likely by the same person that issued Order 66" he says sternly.**

 **Naruto curses hearing this, the** _ **Red Fox**_ **was their home base so to speak one of the earliest Venator-Class ships to come out of the Republic shipyards at the start of the Clone Wars. It had seen Naruto and the 909** **th** **through every battle they were ever in and had been just as much a part of their forces as anyone. Not only that it housed over 90% of their supplies ranging from weapons, rations, and ammo to transports, tanks, speeders, fighters, and bombers. It also was where half of the 909** **th** **was currently on standby since the Separatist forces that had been attacking Ryloth weren't that large. This meant that of the roughly 5,000 soldiers that made up the 909** **th** **they were down to 2,500 which was something unheard of for the group.**

Kuro snaps his fingers and a picture of the _Red Fox_ appears causing the groups jaws to hang open as "Ship" was HUGE!

Naruto looks at the _Red Fox_ with stars in his eyes "THAT IS SO COOL!" he yells getting nods from the rest of the Genin as they had to admit it did look pretty cool. Kuro chuckles before snapping his fingers again causing the group to go back to watching the events unfold.

 **Naruto slams his fist into the ground at the loss of nearly 2,500 brothers in arms, men he had fought alongside, joked with, became friends…no brothers in all but blood with. It also meant that they were trapped on Ryloth and sitting ducks for the attack that was sure to come since Striker and the remaining 909** **th** **refused to carry out Order 66.**

The adult Shinobi lower their heads for a moment at the loss of so many lives and remembering all the friends they have lost in their lives.

 **Naruto sighs "We will have a memorial service for those we lost, and then go from there since we are basically trapped here. We must also prepare for the imminent attack that is sure to take place due to you and the others refusing to carry out Order 66…thanks for that by the way" he says with a chuckle at the end.**

 **Striker nods hearing this and gives a quick salute "Understood General I will let the others know…and Naruto don't mention it after all "Those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon or betray their comrades are lower than Hutt shit"" he says with a smirk before heading off to tell the other clones the news.**

 **Naruto sits there for a moment before chuckling before his mood becomes somber as the last 24 hours finally sinks in.**

The group looks on in sadness at the almost broken look that adorns the face of the Naruto they are watching.

 ***End Flashback***

 **Naruto is snapped out of his thoughts when he notice Striker trying to get his attention "Naruto Cham Sindula is calling again" he says holding out a communication disk with a beeping light.**

 **Naruto sighs hearing this before taking the disk and answering the call as the 6 inch tall blue holographic from of a male Twi'Lek appears "Cham what can I do for you?" he asks already having an idea of what he is going to say**.

Kakashi rubs his chin in thought "So that is what a Twi'Lek looks like" he states in observation.

Kuro chuckles "Yes that is what the males look like, the females however are a different story" he says mysteriously.

 **The holographic figure smiles "Naruto my friend our sensor indicated the incoming Imperial forces and we wish to aid you in the fight against them. The Twi'Lek people wish to stand alongside those who have helped us protect our home" he says with enthusiasm and determination.**

 **Naruto sighs hearing this as it isn't the first time Cham and his people offered to help them in the fight against the Imperials when they arrived "Cham we have been over this before I will not allow you to put the future of your entire people at stake for us. This isn't like in the Clone Wars my friend the Imperials are coming her with the sole purpose of killing not only myself but also the entire remaining 909th. Furthermore this isn't a battle for us it is a final stand since there is no way out for us. What you can do for me is protect your family and race, live on and remember us" he says with a smile.**

The older shinobi smile seeing this as it seems that this version of Naruto shares the trait to put the safety of other of above his own just like their Naruto does.

 **Cham is silent for a moment as he thinks about what Naruto just said "Very well my friend I shall abide by your wishes. However you and the 909** **th** **shall never be forgotten and will always be considered Heroes to not only Ryloth but also the Twi'Lek people as a whole" he says with a smile.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Thank you my friend and it was an honor knowing and fighting alongside you…oh and look after little Numa for me" he says happily and remembering the little Twi'Lek girl that had become sort of like a mascot to the 909** **th** **during their time on the planet.**

 **Cham smiles as he salutes with his right arm across his chest and his fist over his heart "It was an honor fighting alongside you too my friend, and I shall look after little Numa as if she were my own daughter" he says before they bid each other a final farewell and the transmission ends.**

 **Naruto smiles at the holo-disk before using the force to crush it beyond recognition so that the call can't be traced if it lands in enemy hands. He then turns to Striker who already has his helmet back on and his twin DC-17 Blaster Pistols in his hands and nods as the two of them walk to where the rest of the 909** **th** **is.**

 **As they reach the rest of the 909** **th** **Naruto looks around and gives each and every clone a nod and receives one in return before they get up and take position with their blaster rifles at the ready and begin following behind the two. As they reach the end of the group they stare out at the enemy of over 20,000.**

The group gasps seeing this "Holy crap that is a lot of enemies!" Kiba yells. The older shinobi however have different thoughts as they can begin to tell how this battle…no final stand will end.

 **Naruto whistles seeing this "Well it seems like there a quite a few of them eh boys?" he asks getting a cheer from the 909th. Naruto then pulls two silver cylinders off his belt and holds one in each hand before pressing a button on them causing a blue blade to come to life from the one in his right hand and a red blade from the one in his left hand.**

Tenten's eyes begin to sparkle and she begins to drool seeing the weapon as she mutters "I want one" and once again Neji and Lee mentally pray to whatever deity that will listen to never give her one. It was bad enough they had to dodge practically an entire armory when they sparred with her not to mention when they made her angry.

 **Striker notices this and raises an eyebrow though it was hidden by his helmet "You are going to use "Crimson Fury" for this last stand General?" he asks a little surprised since Naruto rarely used the red bladed lightsaber.**

 **Naruto just chuckles hearing this "Striker we are up against the entire 501** **st** **and what looks to be the majority of the 212** **th** **. That means that the black armor wearing fellow in front if them is bound to be Skywalker and from the hate and anger I sense pouring from him he has become a Sith. Besides it's our final battle so I might as well go all out and make it one that will never be forgotten "he says with a smile at the end getting a chuckle from the clones nearest to them.**

 **Naruto then rolls his shoulders to loosen them up and begins slowly walking forward with the 909** **th** **keeping pace right behind him.**

As the group continues to watch they suddenly hear music playing and are confused as to where it is coming from.

Kuro sees their confusion and decides to explain it "Sometimes at certain point in time music may begin playing to give the scene that you are watching more feeling and impact" he says explain the music.

 ***Play "Soldiers/ We Are Soldiers" by Otherwise***

 **As they walk forward they begin picking up speed and begin to sing as one before they break into a full on run and their final battle begins. The 909** **th** **opens fire with their blaster rifles sending blue lights of death at the enemy who fire their own weapons in response. As both sides continue to charge at each other Striker pulls out a detonator and pushes the button on it setting of the hidden explosives they hid beforehand. Explosions tear through the enemy clones killing them by the dozens yet the two sides continue to charge at each other.**

The group watches as the two sides engage in battle stunned by what they are seeing. The blue lights going back and forth between the two sides were beautiful in a sense until they realized that when someone was hit by one of the lights they died.

 **Naruto uses his lightsabers to deflect blast shots back at their senders as he charges straight for the black armored figure wielding a red lightsaber. He reaches the armored figure and the two lock blades "I would say it is nice to see you again Skywalker but that would be a lie" he says as the two continue to clash.**

The group is shocked that the version of Naruto they are watching apparently knows the person he is currently fighting.

 **The armored figure slashes at Naruto only for it to be blocked by Naruto's blue blade "That name no longer has any meaning to me I am now Darth Vader" he says through his helmet.**

 **Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this and slashes at Vader's arm only for Vader to block his strike "I have to be honest that is a pretty cool name…minus the Darth part of course" he says before spinning an aiming a slash at Vader's abdomen forcing him to jump back. Naruto then lunges forward with a thrust aimed at his right leg only to pull a feint and aim at his stomach.**

 **Vader blocks the feint and slashes at Naruto's chest forcing him to leap back but Vader presses his attack forcing Naruto go on the defensive "You cannot win here Naruto you shall fall just as the rest of the Jedi Order has" he says continuing his attack.**

As the group watches the two fight they can't help but be amazed by their skill in using their lightsabers. It was as if the two were opposing storms battering against each other in a dance of death.

 **Naruto barely managing to keep the lethal lightsaber of his once friend from slicing him to pieces manages a small smile "I know I am going to fall here Vader but I will still fight on regardless. As for the Jedi Order falling yes it has been dealt a tremendous blow but that doesn't mean that it is defeated. So long as there are people out there who believe in what the Jedi stand for they will never be truly defeated. Sooner or later you, the** _ **Empire,**_ **and your so called** _ **Master**_ **will be defeated and the Republic shall once again rise from the ashes, and the Jedi will return to protect it along with the galaxy" he says before launching his final counter attack.**

The older shinobi smile hearing this version of Naruto's words as it reminds them of the Will of Fire that Konoha is famous for. The younger shinobi however begin to get the sense that the Naruto they are watching might not survive the fight judging from his words.

 **Naruto swipes at Vader's chest only for his attack to be blocked. He then swings his red blade at Vaders left arm sever the robotic limb at the elbow causing Vader to let out a howl of pain. Vader swings his lightsaber in rage and severs Naruto's left arm at the shoulder causing Naruto to let out a howl of pain as he jumps back.**

The group cheers seeing Naruto inflict such a blow on his enemy only to gasp when his arm is severed by Vaders counterattack.

 **Naruto looks at where his left arm used to be then at the sparking stump of Vader's left arm and chuckles "It looks like we have "Disarmed" each other" he says with a dry chuckle only to receive silence as a response from Vader.**

The group deadpans and looks at Naruto who is chuckling raises an eyebrow "What I thought it was clever?" he asks.

The rest of the group sweat drops hearing this "I thought it was amusing as well" a voice says startling them as they turn to see Shino adjusting his sunglasses. He had been so quiet that everyone had actually forgotten that he was there with them.

 **Naruto sighs seeing this "Yeah I know not one of my best lines but oh well. How about we finish this with one final attack like we used to when you went by Anakin Skywalker?" he suggests.**

 **Vader thinks it over for a moment before nodding "Very well one final time we shall clash and finally determine which of us is stronger" he says as he readies his blade.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Oh yeah that's right we are tied at 49 wins each" he says readying his own blade. The two stare at each other for a moment before they charger their and clash one final time kicking up a dust cloud that blocks them from view.**

The group curses seeing this "Dammit what happened!" Ino yells at not being able to see due to the dust.

 **When the dust clears Naruto has a smile on his face and is seen with Vader's red blade sticking out of his back and his own lightsaber deactivated in his hand.**

The group gasps seeing this as tears begin to form in the eyes of a few of them. While this wasn't their Naruto it was still hard to watch. Naruto on the other hand was having phantom pains to when Sasuke shoved a Chidori through his chest in their fight at the Valley of the End.

 **Vader seeing this scowls behind his helmet "Why did you deactivate your blade and allow yourself to be impaled?" he asks enraged that Naruto would just throw the fight.**

The group is shocked to hear this wondering why that version of Naruto would do such a thing.

 **Naruto coughs and some blood trickles down the side of his mouth as he manages a weak smile "Because even if you have betrayed the Jedi, killed your former comrades, and become a Sith you are still my friend deep down inside. You are just lost in the dark, but one day I feel you will make your way back into the light…Besides I miss Aayla and want to be with her again" he says a weak smile on his face.**

The group listens to that version of Naruto's reasons for his actions and is shocked. They then see a similarity between that version of Naruto and Vader, and the relationship between their Naruto and Sasuke which worries them.

 **Vader's eyes widen hearing this "You mean that you and her were…" he begins trailing off as he sees Naruto nod.**

 **Naruto looks up at the sky for a moment and smiles "Yeah were together and kept it secret, we were actually planning to retire from the order when the war ended so we wouldn't have to keep it secret" he says confirming Vader's suspicions.**

 **As Naruto coughs again and more blood trickles down the side of his mouth and knows his time is short "You think an old friend can ask for a dying wish?"he asks.**

 **Vader is shocked by Naruto's question but nods "Very well out of respect for your skills I shall grant you a dying wish" he says.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this as it confirms that his hunch about there still being a little of Anakin left inside Darth Vader "I wish to be cremated as a Jedi…and that you do not harm the people of Ryloth. They had no part in our battle and did not help us in anyway and they are innocent" he says.**

 **Vader thinks it over for a moment before nodding "You last requests shall be honored go into the force in peace" he says s the light from Naruto's eyes fades and he passes on becoming one with the force.**

By this point multiple people in the group have tears running down their cheeks. While they might not have known that version of Naruto he was still in essence Naruto and it was hard seeing him die. Hinata is openly crying as she had to witness a version of the boy she loved die which hurt her as it could just as easily happen to her Naruto. she makes a silent promise to herself that when they return to Konoha she will tell him about her feelings for him.

Naruot meanwhile has his head lowered and is shedding silent tears for the death of a version of himself. It was surreal for him to witness the death and a wake up call that he himself could easily die on a mission. He silently vowed to himself to stop acting immature and start training harder than ever.

Kuro seeing the group needs a minute silently pauses the scene to give everyone a moment. After a few minutes the group recovers "I am sorry you all had to see that is it was probably hard to watch. However I as I stated before there may be times when you see things that are hard to watch. After watching these times I will give all of you a moment to gather yourselves before we continue watching. However I will say that this story doesn't end here" he says before starting the scene again.

 **Several Hours Later**

 **Darth Vader watches as the last of the flames that engulfed the deceased body of Jedi Knight Naruto Uzumaki die out when a clone trooper wearing the standard ARC trooper armor with Orange stripes on it walks up to him.**

 **The trooper salutes before speaking "Lord Vader we have finished counting the losses, we suffered 9,090 casualties, and 909 wounded. All of the remaining 2,500 traitors belonging to the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corps have been counted and every single one of them are dead" the clone says dutifully.**

Jiraiya lets a small smile to his face "It's kind of symbolic that the 909th inflicted that specific number of casualties and wounded on the enemy when you think about it" he says getting nods from the others.

 **Vader is silent for a moment before speaking "What of their bodies?" he asks the clone.**

 **The clone nods acknowledging the question before speaking "As per your orders a grave was dug for each of them and they were buried with their rifles sticking in the ground in front of them and their helmets resting on their blasters." The clone says before pausing "My lord permission to ask a question?" he asks the dark lord of the sith.**

 **Vader thinks for a moment before nodding "Permission granted Commander Cody" he says to the now named Cody.**

 **Cody is silent for a moment "My lord these men were traitors to the Empire for not following their orders, why were they given such treatment after their deaths?" the clone asks confused as to why traitors would be given individual graves instead of being left to rot where they fell.**

 **Vader is slightly surprised by the clones question but answers none the less "While they may have been traitors at the end of their lives they were some of the most elite soldiers during the war. The missions they went on protected the Empire while it was still the Republic and ensured it's continued survival until the time was right for it to become the Empire it is now. That alone is enough for them to be buried in thy way they were. However when they did betray the Empire they did not take the coward's way out by running and hiding. Instead they stood their ground even though they knew they were going to die, they faced their imminent death with dignity, honor, and without fear. Those are the reasons why they were given such treatment in regards to their burial Commander" Vader says explaining his reasoning.**

 **Vader then begins to walk towards his transport "Commander Cody order the troops back to the ship we are done here" he says getting a salute from the clone. Vader takes one last look at the ashes of where his deceased former friend lay before continuing on his way.**

The group smiles a little seeing this as it seems that version of Naruto was right and there is still some good left in Vader.

 ***Unknown Location***

 **Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in what appears to be a white void of nothingness. He gets up and looks around to see Striker and the rest of the 909** **th** **including those who died when the** _ **Red Fox**_ **self destructed which confuses him. He then spots two figures standing not far from them causing his eyes to widen as he recognized them.**

The group is shocked to see this as they had just saw that version of Naruto die.

 **The first is clearly a clone trooper and like Striker he is wearing Arc trooper armor. However unlike the orange and blue paint that signifies Striker being part of the 909** **th** **this trooper has an almost burnt-yellow color stripes on his armor. There is also a visor on the top of his helmet in place of the antenna that is on Strikers helmet. This was Commander Bly of the 327** **th** **Star Corps…the same group of clone troopers that Aayla was the Jedi General of.**

 **The other figure was a cerulean blue skinned Twi'Lek woman with chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvy figure with High CC-Cup breasts a thin waist and curvy hips. She was wearing a brown skin tight leather low-cut long sleeve top that exposed a fair amount of her cleavage and ended just above her mid-riff, a pair of Brown skin-tight leather pants that hugged her curvy hips and brown leather boots. On her head was a brown leather head dress that had leather strips wrapped protectively around her head tails or "Lekku" as they called.**

The group is stunned by Aayla's appearance and beauty. Most of the males of the group have to pinch their noses to stop the blood that was beginning to drip from them. The females on the other hand are speechless by her elegant beauty and flawless blue skin that only enhances it.

Jiraiya begins to giggle perversely only to pale when he feels someone glaring at him. He turns his head to see Naruto giving him a death glare with his eyes red with black slits **"Pervy-sage you had better not be thinking of using Aayla in any way for your smut. If you do use her as a character model or even use her name I WILL CUT OFF YOUR MANHOOD, FEED IT TO YOU, AND THEN KILL YOU! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"** he yells his voice sounding demonic.

Jiraiya quickly nods his head and makes a mental note to NEVER use any girl that he sees in the various worlds as "Research Material".

Anko lets out a whistle seeing Naruto like this "Damn Gaki that was HOT!" she says before getting slapped upside the back of the head by Kurenai and receiving a slight glare from Hinata who reluctantly had to agree with her.

Kuro clears his throat "With that over how about we turn our attention back to what is happening" he suggests trying to change the subject.

 **Both Naruto and Aayla spot each other and rush to each other embracing the other as they meet with their foreheads resting against the others. Tears of joy rolled down their cheeks at finally seeing each other again.**

 **Naruto leans back and cups Aayla's cheek with a smile "I missed you my blue angel" he says before gently pressing his lips to hers expressing all of his pent up emotions that were in him in the month since he felt her death through the force.**

The females of the group "Aww" at the romantic moment while the guys nudge a blushing Naruto. Anko smirks "Dam Gaki who knew you could be such a romantic" she teases causing him to blush even more.

 **After a few minutes the two part to hear clapping and turn to see the smirking faces of Striker, the 909** **th** **, and Commander Bly causing the two to blush slightly as they remember they aren't alone. Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Whoops forgot we weren't along here…wherever here is" he says before the group is blinded by a bright light.**

 **When the light dies down it reveals a white haired woman with golden eyes wearing a white kimono. The woman looks at Naruto and smiles "You are a hard person to find Naruto Uzumaki, for the last 18 years I have been looking for you since you disappeared from your dimension on the night of you birth" she says shocking the group.**

 **Naruto just stares at the strange woman with a confused expression on the face and manages to say "Huh?" causing the woman to sweat drop.**

Naruto like his counterpart is also confused and simply says "Huh?" causing the group to sweat drop. The adults of the group however begin to worry a little as it seems like the secret regarding the night of Naruto's birth and a certain fox with nine tails might be revealed.

 **The woman coughs into her fist to regain her composure "Allow to introduce myself my name is Hikari or Kami if you will one of the three great goddesses of the multi-verse. Now as I said for the last 18 years I have been looking for you after you vanished into thin air after the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into you on the night of your birth" she says introducing herself and once again stating she had been looking for him.**

The adults of the group curse under their breaths at the secret being revealed to the younger generation. Naruto meanwhile looks down at his friends finding out the truth about the Kyuubi and fearing that they will treat him like the majority of the villagers.

The younger Ninja gasp hearing the news about their friend and he Kyuubi but Hinata walks up to Naruto and hugs him shocking him "You are not the Kyuubi Naruto-kun" she says with all of her courage at hugging the boy she loves. Naruto is shocked by Hinata's words and returns the hug with tears running down his cheeks.

Tsunade smiles seeing this before turning to the other Genin "All right listen up cause this is the truth of what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack" she says before explain what really happened the night the Kyuubi attacked. By the end of the explanation the younger generation was shocked to by what they had just heard.

Kuro then clears his throat getting their attention "Actually Tsunade-san I shouldn't be telling any of you this but the Kyuubi is not at fault for its actions that night since it was being controlled. In fact of the Bijuu the Kyuubi is one fo the most peaceful like the Sanbi and Nibi" he says shocking the group that not only wsa the Kyuubi not at fault for it's actions but also was rather peaceful.

Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this "If that is the case then how come whenever I met with the Kyuubi it was all "Puny Human I will eat your soul and take over your body"?" he asks

Kuro chuckles hearing this "That is because it was still trying to fight off the mind-control of the man responsible for it's attack. In fact since I brought all of you here the effect have more than likely wore off…and on that note" he says before snapping his fingers causing a massive shadow to loom over the group. The group looks up and pales upon seeing the Kyuubi…free. Kuro smiles at the Kyuubi and waves "Yo good to see you again Kurama!" he yells.

The now named Kurama blinks before looking down and spotting Kuro "Kuro what the hell are you doing here last thing I remember is us playing poker the night before my previous container was due to give birth" Kurama says confused.

Kuro chuckles "Well my friend you were ripped out of your previous container after she gave birth and basically mind fucked into attack the Leaf Village before being sealed into the blonde boy who is scared shitless along with the rest of the group underneath you" he says.

Kuram looks down and spots the group shaking in fear especially the blonde haired boy "Oh hello down there allow me to formally introduce myself I am Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune it's nice to meet all of you" he says casually snapping everyone out of their shocked states.

Jiraiya looks at Kuro with a panicked expression "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he yells in a panicked voice.

Kuro just raises an eyebrow "I temporarily let Kurama out of the seal without killing Naruto so that he could watch the events too. Besides I don't see what the big deal is I already told you Kurama isn't at fault for his actions and is actually peaceful" he says casually.

Kurama hears this and decides to break the ice "I would like to apologize for my actions that night. I should have been strong enough to fight of the mind control but I wasn't and for that I am sorry" he says sounding genuinely sorry.

Hinata hearing this walks over to one of Kurama's paws and rubs it's fur shocking him and the group "You are not to blame Kurama-san so there is nothing you need to apologize for" she says.

Kurama's eyes widen before he smiles and shrinks his size down to that of a average fox and nuzzles against Hianta's leg "Thank you for your kind words Hinata-san" he says.

Kuro sees this and smiles "With that out of the way how about we continue okay" he suggest.

Naruto then realizes something "Wait Kuro-san how do you know Kyuu- I mean Kurama" he asks.

Kuro smiles "Oh Kurama and I go way back in fact we are actually poker buddies and usually meet every Friday for our weekly game…by the way Kurama you still owe me 4 steaks from the last game" he says causing Kurama to curse under his breath at Kuro remembering that since it was over 13 years ago. Kuro then claps his hands "Alright no more distractions lets continue where we left off" he says as the group turns their attention back to the scene.

 **Naruto just scratches his head in confusion "Um I honestly have no idea what you are talking about in regards to this Kyuubi no Kitsune. However I was found on the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when I was just an infant" he says not really understanding what was going on.**

 **Hikari just face palms hearing this "Okay this is getting us no where how about I just show you the world you come from, give you a brief history about the inhabitants, and explain the whole Kyuubi no Kitsune situation to you will that help?" she says getting nods from the group. Hikari then goes on to explain that he comes from a world of mercenaries called "Shinobi" or "Ninja's" and that by using a internal system of energy called "Chakra" they are able to do amazing things like breathe fire and walk on water to just name a few.**

The group of shinobi sweat drops at the generalized description of their way of life not sure if they should take it as a complement or insult.

 **Hikari then goes on to explain how the night of Naruto's birth the Kyuubi no Kitsune one of the 9 Bijuu who are the guardians of the Elemental Nations and sadly have been misunderstood and sealed away into living people to be used as weapons in times of war. Seeing the appalled faces of the group Hikari then goes on to explain that not all "Jinchuriki" as they are called are created for such a reason and that it is sometimes a necessity to protect not only the Bijuu but also the people as was Naruto's case.**

 **Hikari explains that the night of Naruto's birth a man came and kidnapped his mother Kushina Uzumaki who had just given birth to him and ripped the Kyuubi out of her as she was the previous Jinchuriki. The man then went on to use a special technique to force the Kyuubi to attack the Hidden Leaf Village or Konoha which was Naruto's home village. Naruto's father Minato Namikaze was forced to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto to protect the village which the Kyuubi had been destroying at the time. However after the sealing was finished Naruto vanished right in front of his parent's eyes.**

Naruto is speechless at what he just heard. The identity of his parents has been something he has wanted to know for as long as he could remember. To find out that your hero who you look up to was not only your father but also the man who was responsible for the majority of the sadness in his life was just too much to take in. Then there is the identity of his mother someone who he has wanted to know about possibly even more than his father. The rest of his age group is shocked to find out that their friend is the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto looks up at Jiraiya who has a saddened look on his face "You knew who my parents were, the Sandaime knew who my parents were and lied to my face every time I asked him who they were…" he says trailing off near the end.

Jiraiya looks down at Naruto and sighs "Yes we knew Naruto but we kept it secret for your own safety. Your parents were incredibly strong and had a LOT of enemies some of which are even inside Konoha itself. If they knew that you were the son of Minato and Kushina you would have had numerous attempts on or life or kidnapping attempts before you were even a year old let alone any older. It is for that reason that Sarutobi-sensei and I kept your heritage a secret until you were old enough to protect yourself" he says explaining his and the Sandaime's reasons for keeping Naruto's heritage a secret.

Naruto punches Jiraiya in the gut knocking the wind out of him before he begins stomping on him repeatedly "YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF THAT! FOR NEARLY 14 YEARS I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH UTTER LONLINESS AND HATRED FROM THE VERY VILLAGE MY PARENTS GAVE THEIR LIFE FOR. THEN I FIND OUT THAT NOT ONLY WAS I LIED TO MY WHOLE LIFE IN REGARDS TO THEIR IDENTITY. DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE SAY YOUR MOTHER WAS JUST SOME WHORE AND YOUR FATHER A DRUNK FROM THE VERY PEOPLE WHO ARE ONLY ALIVE THANKS TO MY FAMILY'S SACRIFICES!" he yells as he continues stomping on Jiraiya all the while not noticing his eyes once again becoming a sulphiric yellow color.

The Jonin sensei seeing Naruto relentlessly beating on Jiraiya pull Naruto off his bleeding and likely broken body as best they can but have trouble. Kurama seeing this jumps out of a shocked Hinata's arms and grows to the size of a horse before wrapping his tails around Naruto and pulling him off of Jiraiya "ENOUGH NARUTO!" he yells.

Naruto turns to look at the fox his eyes still a sulphiric yellow "YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A WORD YOU SAY!" he yells.

Kurama eyes widen hearing this "BECAUSE YOU MOTHER WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT THAT I KILLED HER!" he yells shocking the group. Kurama's eyes begin to water as he continues "I HAVE TO LIVE FOR ALL ETERNITY KNOW THAT BECAUSE I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH I WAS CONTROLLED AND USED TO KILL THE ONLY PERSON OTHER THAN MY SIBLINGS THAT I HAVE SEEN AS FAMILY!" he continues.

Naruto is shocked to hear this and begins to calm down and his eyes return to normal and he begins to cry. Off to the side the majority of the other Genin have tears in their eyes at what they just witnessed. None of them could imagine being able to go through what Naruto had and still being sane let alone being able to smile.

The Jonin sensei are of a like mind as their students. Anko on the other hand sympathizes with Naruto as she has received a similar treatment due Orochimaru being her former sensei.

Jiraiya who had managed to pick himself up, he honestly wasn't surprised regarding Naruto's reaction to finding out the truth. As he got up he turned to see Tsunade glaring at him "You have a lot of explaining to do Jiraiya" she says in a dangerous voice

Jiraiya gulps seeing this "What do you want me to say Tsunade? Sarutobi-sensei and I did what we did for Naruto's safety" he says.

Tsunade narrows her eyes hearing this "Is that why the two of you lied to me about Naruto being adopted and living happily with his adopted family?"

Jiraiya sighs "Yes we lied to you about that so you couldn't fulfill you duties as his Godmother just like how I didn't make contact with him till the month long break before the Chunin Exam Finals. Your close friendship with Minato and Kushina was well known and if it was discovered that you were taking care of a blonde haired baby people would connect the dots." he says only to receive a punch from Tsunade as a result sending him to the floor.

Tsunade stares at the down form of Jiraiya "When we get back to Konoha I am adopting Naruto like I should have been allowed to after Minato and Kushina's deaths. Furthermore I will be having Katsuya-sama get in contact with Gamabunta and the other Toads and tell her of your transgressions regarding Naruto. You are on very thin ice Jiraiya one more misstep and I will see to it that you never see Naruto again" she says before walking back over to the group leaving Jiraiya to reflect on his many mistakes.

Kuro sees Tsunade rejoin them and sighs "Now that most of us have calmed down we can continue" he says before the scene starts playing again.

 **Naruto rubs his temples as he tries to take in everything he had just been told "Okay so I am from a different dimension and in said dimension my home world is full of people that are basically Mandalorians with super powers. On the night I was born a mad man ripped a giant fox made of this "Chakra" stuff given physical form out of my mother and used it to attack my home village. Then my father who was the leader of said village sealed said fox inside me and I disappeared right before their eyes afterward. I then ended up on the steps of the Jedi Temple and was taken in and trained to be a Jedi. I later entered a secret relationship with my Blue Angel here and later died with my brothers in all but blood. Then to top it all off I end up reunited with Aayla and Bly-Nice to see you again by the way-in some kind of white void and meet a Goddess is that everything so far?" he asks.**

 **Hikari nods her head "Yes that is everything so far" she answers the blonde haired Jedi.**

 **Naruto just nods his head hearing this "Okay now the only question I have is why have you been looking for me for the last 18 years?" he says wondering why a GODDESS would spend so much time looking for a single mortal.**

Kakashi raises an eyebrow hearing this "You know he has a point, why would a Goddess search for one person for so much time" he says.

 **Hikari chuckles hearing this "It is because you the Child of Prophecy in your home dimension. You will either save and revolutionize your home world or destroy it in the darkness that is soon to engulf it" she says finally getting to the reason she had been looking for him.**

The group is stunned to hear that Naruto or at least that version of Naruto is such an importance to the future of that version of their home.

 **Naruto is shocked to hear this but then realizes something "Well that's all and good but there is just one problem with all that…I'm dead" he says with a deadpan expression on his face.**

Kiba chuckles hearing this "You know he has a point: he says only to get a smack upside the back of his head before they continue to watch.

 **Hikari giggles hearing this "Yes you are but I am a GODDESS, I can bring not only you but the rest of you back to life…IF you decide to return to you home world" she says shocking the group.**

The group is shocked to hear this but after a moment they remember that she IS a Goddess so it really shouldn't be that surprising that she could bring Naruto, the 909th, and Aayla back to life.

 **Naruto looks to Striker and the rest of the 909** **th** **and he gets a thumbs up from Striker "I say we take the offer General after all the 909** **th** **doesn't abandon those we can save" he says getting a cheer from the rest of the 909** **th** **. Naruto then looks to Bly who just nods his head in agreement.**

 **Finally Naruto looks to Aayla who has a smile on her angelic face "I say we accept the offer Naruto, after all as Jedi it's our duty to help those in need. Besides it would be nice to see your home world and we could finally be together as a real couple without having to hide it" she says before taking his hand in her own.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this and kisses her cheek before turning to Hikari "Well it's decided we will accept your offer" he says with a grin.**

The group smiles seinge this as it wouldn't be Naruto if he refused to help someone in need when he had the power to do so.

 **Hikari smiles upon hearing this "Very good now I also have a few gifts for all of you. For the brave clone troopers I have fixed the problem with your DNA that causes rapid aging that would have killed all of you within a decade. You now will all age normally and live have an average human lifespan" she says shocking the clones as they hadn't even known they had such a problem but were grateful it had been fixed.**

 **Hikari then looks at Aayla and smiles "For you Aayla I have awakened your dormant chakra coils. Like Naruto your race has the ability to use chakra but never knew how to access it. This lead to your races chakra coils becoming dormant throughout all the generations" she says shocking Aayla that her race had such ability.**

Shizune's eyes widen seeing this "Wow to think that there was a race in that dimension that could have possibly used chakra like we do" she says in wonder.

 **Hikari then looks to Naruto "For you Naruto I have this as a gift" she says before in a flash of light a little ways from them is the massive form of the** _ **"Red Fox"**_ **completely restored and looking almost brand new. Hikari giggles seeing the wide eyes of the group "I present to you your ship the "** _ **RedFox"**_ **she is completely repaired and still the same as she was the last time you saw her. As a bonus I have included all of the equipment and vehicles that were aboard her at the time of her destruction" Hikari states shocking the group even more.**

 **Hikari then mentally chuckles knowing Naruto will like this next bit of news "I have also informed your parents of my success in finding you and they can't wait to see you again and how much you have grown" she says with a kind smile.**

The group is shocked to hear that in that world Naruto's parents are alive. Naruto meanwhile can't believe that he will eventually get to see his parents if he keeps watching.

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Thank you for everything Hikari and I will do my best to repay you for these gifts" he says with a smile.**

 **Hikari giggles hearing this before pulling out a slip of paper with some numbers on it and hands it to Naruto "This is the location of a spot where you and your group can establish a base of operations away from prying eyes since your home worlds technological level is now where near what you will be bringing with you" she says.**

 **Naruto nods hearing this as he had been to worlds that were not very advanced technology wise and had to do something similar as to not stat a panic "I understand and we will be careful with how we use our technology" he says getting a nod from Hikari. Naruto then begins leading the group towards the** _ **"Red Fox",**_ **and after they all get inside and the ship is powered up and lifts off the ground Hikari snaps her fingers and they all disappear.**

 ***In Space Orbiting Naruto's Home world…Now called Elemantia***

The group gasps finding themselves floating in space above what they assume is their home planet.

 **In the empty space around Elemantia a bright flash appears and when it dies down it reveals the massive triangle shaped from of the "** _ **Red Fox"**_ **. On the bridge of the mighty Venator-Class ship Naruto, Aayla, Striker, and Bly look out the view ports at Naruto's home world and are amazed by its beauty.**

 **Naruot then gives the order for landing preparations to begin as he looks at the coordinates Hikari had given him. As he looks back up at Elemenatia through the view ports an eager grin came to his ace as he felt things were going to be getting pretty interesting after all The Maelstrom had Returned.**

The scene suddenly begisn to fade to black and the group looks over to Kuro "Well that is the end of the first part of and before we begin the second part we will have a short break. Use this time to get something to eat and relax while reflecting on what you have just seen" he says as table of food and drink appears.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 World 1 RotM Scene 2

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello again everyone I am happy to present to all of you the next chapter for this story. I would also like to announce that as I am writing this I am also working on the next chapters for my "Maelstrom in DC", "Return of the Maelstrom", "The Sage and the Asari", and my "Total Drama Maelstrom" stories.**

 **However of these stories I will most likely finish the next chapter for "Total Drama Maelstrom", Maelstrom in DC", or "Return of the Maelstrom" first before I finish the chapter for "The Sage and the Asari". Additionally fans of my other stories like "Naruto the Next Chosen One" and "Naruto Saurian Soul" fear not as I will be returning to those stories shortly as well.**

 **Now to answer a few reviews like always and I would also like to thank everyone for all the positive feedback I have been getting lately for not only this story but my other stories as well.**

 **Wasa999: Thank you and I agree there really aren't many Reading Stories that are really good and sadly the ones that are good haven't been updated in a while.**

 **Juubi no Shinju: Thank you once again for allowing me to use your idea to start this story. Yeah I actually have a plan for why that is happening to him as well.**

 **I look forward to seeing that happen in your story as it will be really interesting to see everyone's reactions when they meet that version of Naruto. I hope you have him give them a little back story about his life including some of the major events that happened and especially how he was married to some of the characters in the group. It would be REALLY interesting to see their reactions to that and you could even have that version of Naruto flirt a little with the ladies that he was married to of that group.**

 **The Fox Paradox 9: Thank you I always try to add emotional and funny segments to my reading stories. It does end up taking longer to finish a chapter for them since I have to think how the characters would react and plan out certain things but in the end it is worth it. I do agree that the majority of reading stories are just reactions and quick explanations making the story look like a Zebra pattern sadly. However there are some out there like Juubi no Shinju's "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse" is an example of one such story that has emotional and funny segments in it.**

 **Now that's all for the reviews at this time but to everyone else who reviewed with positive feedback like "Good Job", and "Interesting" thank you for the reviews.**

Kuro stood off to the side watching as the group got themselves some snacks and drinks while talking about what they had just seen. He could tell that the majority of them were affected quite heavily by what they saw and everything they learned regarding Naruto, Kurama, and the identity of Naruto's parents. Then there was the reveal about Jiraiya and the Sandaime playing a role in Naruto's early life as it could not be called a Childhood.

Kuro sighs before taking a drink of his soda as things were going to get harder for the group as they continued to view the various worlds in his sector. He worried how much of a negative effect it would have on the group especially when they got around to worlds like "Maelstrom in DC" and "Naruto Saurian Soul" where it has a REALLY traumatic start. Then there were worlds like "Total Drama Maelstrom" that had a detailed traumatic flashback in it.

Kuro then shifts his gaze to Naruto who is talking with Tsunade with surprisingly Hinata standing next to him holding chibi-size Kurama in her arms. He had a feeling that something was changing in Naruto judging by the brief flashes of when his eyes changed to that sulphiric yellow color with a red ring around them.

Kuro had a hunch about what was happening but would need to keep an eye on it for a little while longer before asking Hikari-sama if he was right. That reminds him he would need to have someone fill in for him for a little while he did so. Kuro stands there pondering who he could get to cover for him when he gets an idea and smiles. He could get a version of Naruto from one of the worlds in his sector to cover for him and there was only one version in particular that he could entrust with the job. This particular Naruto's world was already being recorded but he kept no record of it at the moment since it was classified and not ready for his followers to view yet.

As he finishes mapping out his plan Kuro clears his throat getting everyone's attention "Okay everyone how about we continue where we left off?" he suggests as the group gathers round and he starts up the pedestal again and the group begins watching once more.

 **Naruto was standing on the bridge of the** _ **Red Fox**_ **as it orbited his home world. He was waiting for the scans of the area that would become their new home to be finished so they could begin landing. At his side was Aayla who like him was anxious to go down to their new home.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I wonder where they will land?" he says getting nods from the group as they also wonder the same thing.

 **As the two stood there holding each other's hand with their fingers interlaced they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and turn to see one of the 909** **th** **walking up to them.**

 **The trooper stops a foot from them and gives a quick salute much to the two former Generals dismay and the troopers hidden amusement as it was a running bit with the troopers to keep treating the two Jedi as their generals even though they were no longer apart of the Republic. The trooper clears his throat before beginning "Generals we have completed the scan of the coordinates that Hikari gave us. The coordinates are those of a large island surrounded by whirlpools. However the two of you need to see what is on the island before going down" he says sounding grim near the end.**

The eyes of the adults of the group widen hearing this as there is only one place in the entire Elemental Nations that matches that description. Shizune looks to Tsunade "Tsunade-sama you don't think it means _that_ place?" she whispers.

Tsunade sighs quietly "I am almost positive it does Shizune" she whispers solemnly.

 **The three walk over to a large holographic projector that begins showing what appears to be a large village. However what shocks the two lovers is that it is in a state of ruin…and nearly all of the buildings have the same red whirlpool symbol that adorns Naruto's right shoulder guard**.

The younger generation's eyes widen seeing this "Why do all those have the same mark as the one on my jacket?" Naruto asks confused by what he is seeing.

Kakashi sighs "That is because they are the ruins of Uzushishogakure and home to the Uzumaki clan" he says somberly shocking the younger generation.

Naruto's is stunned by what he just heard "I am from a clan?" he asks in disbelief.

Jiraiya sighs since the cat is out of the bag "Yes the Uzumaki were a clan and a very close ally to Konoha. The first Hokage's wife Mito was actually an Uzumaki in fact. The Uzumaki were incredibly skilled in not only Kenjutsu but also Fuinjutsu, and adding in their long lifespan and stamina made them really powerful. However it was due in part to this that lead to their near destruction sadly. Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure feared the growing power of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushishogakure. The three villages made an alliance and attacked Uzushishogakure during the Second Shinobi War" he explains shocking the group.

Tsunade sighs sadly "From what we were able to gather after the attack ended they tried to send word for aid from Konoha but their messages were all intercepted by the enemy. Konoha didn't even know they were attacked until a fatally wounded Uzumaki escorting a young Kushina arrived at the gates of Konoha. The man died shortly after informing us of the attack and Konoha sent as many shinobi as it could spare to aid their allies…but it was too late. When they got there all of the Uzumaki were dead along with what they estimated to be nearly 45,000 enemy forces which was an amazing feat since the Uzumaki only had around 4,000 shinobi" she says sadly.

The group has their heads down and many of them are crying hearing this but Naruto looks up with his bangs covering his eyes that once again have changed to a sulphiric yellow "Why have none of us heard about this before" he says in a dangerous tone.

Tsunade's eyes widen hearing this "What do you mean? You all should have learned about this in the Academy after all the Uzumaki helped found Konoha?" she asks in confusion.

Hinata wipes the tears from her eyes before looking at Tsunade "Um Tsunade-sama the Uzumaki clan was never mentioned or in any of the textbooks. We were taught that it was the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan that founded Konoha" she says honestly shocking Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighs hearing this "That is because the all knowledge of the Uzumaki clan was removed from the Academy textbooks and curriculum by the Civilian Council and the Sandaime" he says getting everyone's attention.

Tsunade glares at Jiraiya "What was the reason for that?" she asks in a dangerous voice having an idea of why it was done.

Jiraiya winces seeing this "To protect Naruto from possible threats. If knowledge about the Uzumaki clan was made public or taught then someone could do digging and stumble across Kushina's name and from there connect the dots between Naruto and his parents identity. The civilian council initially proposed the idea of removing information about the Uzumaki clan to spite Naruto not knowing his lineage. Sarutobi-sensei then used the opportunity to add more layers of security to protect Naruto from his parent's enemies" he says right before both Tsunade and Naruto punch him into the ground creating a crater.

Kuro seeing where this is going decides to intervene "Now before you beat the pervert to death let's get back to the story after all you can punish him later" he says snapping the two out of the rage as they reluctantly nod in agreement. The group minus an unconscious Jiraiya then goes back to watching the other version of Naruto.

 **Naruto's eyes widen seeing this as he continues to stare at the image "Kickster how long before we can begin landing?" he asks the now named Kickster.**

 **The trooper nods hearing this "We can begin right away Generals, Striker and Bly have just finished taking inventory of our supplies and prepping what we will need immediately after landing" he says in response.**

 **Naruto nods hearing this "Very well inform the men that we will begin landing immediately. However the** _ **Red Fox**_ **and a small crew will remain in orbit of the planet for the time being" he says getting a salute from Kickster who then begins to administer the orders over the ship wide communication system.**

 **Naruto and Aayla make their way to the turbolift and as they step inside and begin their descent to the hangar Aayla turns to him "Naruto don't worry we will find out why those ruins have the same insignia as your necklace" she says trying to comfort her lover.**

The females of the group smile seeing this as they can feel the love that Aayla has for Naruto.

 **Naruto smiles hearing this as he reaches into the front of his robes and pulls out a small circle-shaped pendant on gold chain. On one side of the pendant was a red-swirl that resembled a whirlpool and was the same symbol that adorned his armor. On the other side of the pendant was his name. This pendant and an orange blanket were the only things he had been found with when he was found on the steps of the Jedi temple and were his most prized possessions. Naruto puts the necklace back inside his rubs and kisses Aayla's cheek "Thank you my blue angel" he says lovingly as the lift stops and the doors open.**

For than a few of the females in the group "Aww" seeing the tender moment between Naruto and Aayla. Naruto on the other hand blushes a little in embarrassment at the group seeing a loving moment between a version of him and said versions lover.

 **The two step into the large hangar and see the 909** **th** **loading up equipment and readying the transports. They make their way over to Striker and Bly who are standing next to an LAAT Gunship. As they reach the two Naruto smiles "What is assessment of our equipment and is everything ready to begin landing?" he asks.**

 **Striker nods hearing this "We have a total of 72 Gunships with 12 of those being LAAT/C's, 36 AT-TE's, 24 AT-AP's, 12 AT-OT's, 60 AT-RT's, 72-BARC Speeder bikes, 48 Arc-170 star fighters, 48 Z-95 Headhunter star fighters, 24 V-19 Torrent star fighters, and 36 Y-Wing bombers. Also yours and General Secura's personal Delta-7 Aethersprites along with your astromech droids have been accounted for. In regards to weapons we have enough blaster rifles and blaster carbines to equip everyone with two of each; we also have a significant number of heavy repeaters. In terms of ammo we have nearly 5 years worth of ammo including grenades, blaster packs, rockets, a few mobile shield generators, and even a stationary one we could use to shield our new home." he says listing of all of the different vehicles they had at their disposal.**

The group watches as Striker lists off the various supplies and are confused in regards to what they are talking about. Kuro sees this and chuckles "sorry about that I forgot you had no idea what any of those are" he says before snapping his fingers causing a series of pictures to appear.

The group looks at the pictures which show what each vehicle looks like and are amazed by them. Kiba drools seeing the picture of the "BARC Speeder Bike" "Dude that BARC Speeder bike thing looks awesome!" he says in excitement.

Shikamaru looks at the various pictures particularly the ones that have "Starfighter" in their name "What does it mean by Starfighter?" he asks.

Kuro chuckles "Starfighters are a type of craft that fly through the air and even in space. They specialize in fighting against other Starfighter-class ships but can also be used against bigger ships to a lesser effect and can even provide air-support for ground troops if needed" he explains.

Shikamaru's eyes widen hearing this; to be able to fly in the sky amongst the care free clouds was so NOT troublesome. After the group finishes looking at the picture of the various vehicles they turn their attention back to the other version of Naruto.

 **Naruto whistles hearing this "Wow that is a lot of firepower" he says impressed by their stash. He then clears smirks "Okay then let's get loaded up and down to our new home then!" he says getting a cheer from the group as they all rush to their respective stations. Naruto and Aayla get in the gunship nearest them with Striker and Bly and the gunship lifts off the hangar floor closing its doors. The pilot brings the gunship around and flies out the open hangar doors and heads towards Elemantia followed by the rest of the gunships carrying the rest of the troops and various vehicles with Naruto and Aayla's Delta-7's being flown by their astromechs bringing up the rear.**

 **The group soon enters the planet's atmosphere and nears the coordinates of the landing zone and the pilot brings the gunship in for a landing and opens the doors letting those inside disembark. As the group takes their first step on their new home the other gunships begin landing and the troops and vehicles they are carrying begin filling out.**

 **Naruto turns to the group "Okay men split into groups and begin sweeping the village. However stay on the lookout for possible traps and if you find something suspicious radio it in first and wait for my arrival. We have no idea what we will find and I don't want anyone taking unnecessary risks is that understood?" he says getting a "Roger!" from the troops as they begin entering the village.**

Asuma whistles seeing this "Wow the kids a natural born leader it seems" he says impressed by the other version of Naruto's tactics regarding entering the village safely.

Kakashi nods in agreement hearing this "I agree instead of rushing into the village he and his forces cautiously enter to prevent possible casualties since they don't know if there are traps" he says as the group continues to watch.

 **When the group enters the village they are stunned by what they find. The skeletal remains of hundreds…no thousands of people of varying ages litter the ground and many buildings show signs of battle damage. The village wasn't abandoned; everyone inside it had just been killed in battle or simply butchered from the looks of some of the remains.**

The group gasps seeing this, the younger generations are horrified by what they are seeing and feel sick to their stomach. The older generation is also horrified by what they are seeing. Even though they are use to seeing death they have never seen something like this before.

Naruto lower his head and clenches his fists in rage seeing the remains of his dead kin littering the ground. Hinata seeing this begins to reach out to comfort him but hesitates.

Kurama seeing Hinata trying to comfort Naruto gives her a little nudge catching her attention before he nods in support boosting her confidence for her.

Hinata steels her resolve and puts her hand on Naruto's back to comfort him getting his attention and causing him to smile at her for the support as the group continues watching the events before them.

 **Naruto turns to look at Bly who is standing next to Aayla "Bly I want you and a quarter of the troops to go around and collect all of the remains. Then dig a grave for each of them and lay them to rest. If it looks like some of the remains are might be a family based on how they fell then bury them close together is that under stood?" he asks getting a nod from Bly. Bly then begins to head off only to stop when he hears Naruto talking "Oh and Bly be gentle with the remains these poor souls have suffered enough okay" he says getting another nod from Bly.**

 **The group then begins to split off into smaller groups and go about their orders as Naruto, Aayla, and Striker make their way to the largest building in the village figuring it is likely where they will find answers as to what could have happened here. The trio reaches the building and makes their way to the main office which shows some signs of battle and the remains of a man wearing white robes with red swirls on them rest.**

 **They begin to look around for answers when Naruto feels the force guiding him towards one of the cracked pictures of a man on the wall. He slides the picture to the side and a swirl carved into the wall begins to glow before a small red book drops into his hands.**

 **Aayla and Striker notice this and walk over to Naruto as he opens the book and begins to read "My name is Kenshin Uzumaki the Sandaime Uzukage of Uzushishogakure (The Village Hidden in Eddies) and current head of the Uzumaki Clan" he reads with wide eyes at finding out that this village was the home of his clan.**

Tsunade's eyes widen hearing this "I don't believe it" she says catching everyone's attention.

Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this "What do you mean Baa-chan?" he asks in confusion.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at the "Baa-chan" comment but takes a deep breath to calm down before she responds "Kenshin Uzumaki was the nephew of my Grandmother Mito…and your Grandfather Naruto" she says dropping the bomb so to speak on everyone.

Tsunade then continues her explanation "From what Granny Mito use to tell me when I was a kid the Uzumaki clan was organized in a way similar to how things are run in the rest of the Elemental Nations. They had a Royal Family so to speak that ruled similar to the Daimyo's and then they had the various other branches that made up the rest of the village. Now as for the Uzukage position it was usually filled by the strongest person in the village. However what is really significant is that Kenshin Uzumaki was not only the Uzukage but ALSO the heir to the Royal Family. This means that you Naruto are a PRINCE!" she says shocking everyone.

The group is left speechless hearing this and finding out that Naruto is a PRINCE! Naruto meanwhile is doing a pretty good impression of a fish opening and closing his mouth.

Hinata faints after hearing that her crush that she honestly thought of as a knight in shining armor or even her prince charming when she was younger and discovered the depth of her love for the boy is actually a PRINCE!

Sakura just stands there stunned by the fact that Naruto of all people is an actual prince.

Anko whistles hearing this "Dam who would have thought that the Gaki is a frigging actual Prince!" she says laughing at the end. After a few minutes everyone snaps out of their shock and continues watching.

 **Aayla gasps hearing this and Striker clenches his fist in anger as Naruto continues to read "I am writing this as my last entry. The combined forces of Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure at this time making their way across the ocean to lay siege to our village. We have prepared all we can even with the advanced warning our friends within each village gave us but I fear our end is nigh. The enemy forces number nearly 60,000 compared to our roughly 4,000. We have tried sending word to our ally Konoha about the attack however none of our messengers made it past the enemy. I have ordered the civilians into the hidden crystal shelters and am preparing myself to make our last stand against the enemy alongside my men. I leave this journal as a testament to our sacrifice in hopes that we will not be forgotten. I also leave a map to the hidden shelters as only an Uzumaki could find this journal." Naruto finishes reading and wipes some tears from his eyes before he looks at Striker and Aayla who are doing the same.**

 **Naruto clears his throat "We need to find the shelters mentioned in this book. It is likely that the civilians have already fled…or didn't make it but we need to be certain" he says getting a nod. The trio makes their way to the location described in the book. When they reach the location Naruto spots another red swirl engraved into the ground and touches it causing a section of the ground in front of them to recede and reveal an underground tunnel. Naruto and Aayla activate their lightsabers and Stiker turns on his helmets built in flashlights and they make their way onto the tunnel.**

Tenten upone once again seeing the lightsabers begins to drool with a dazed look in her eyes "I really want one" she says once again causing her teammates to pale.

Kuro meanwhile rubs his chin as he thinks about maybe letting the young weapon mistress handle one for a little bit.

 **After around five minutes of waling they reach a cave in causing Naruto to curse "Striker contact a demolition crew we are going to need to blast our way in" he says getting a nod from Striker who does just that.**

 **A few minutes later a trooper with a robotic hand walks up and salutes "Heard you need something opened up in an** _ **explosive**_ **way General" he jokes getting a sigh from Striker at the lame pun.**

 **Naruto just chuckles "That I do Boomer please be careful though what is behind this cave in could be very fragile and I really rather not have a repeat of what caused you to lose your hand" he says.**

 **Boomer laughs hearing this "No worries Naruto I will open this up really carefully" he says and begins to set the charges as Naruto, Aayla and Striker step farther back than they really needed to. This was due in part to Boomer, he was a top notch Demolitions expert but could be a tad bit…excessive when it came to the amount of explosives needed to blow something open or up. It was this excessiveness that led him to blowing off his right hand at one point during the war.**

The Jonin sensei raise an eyebrow hearing this as it reminds them of one person in particular a certain purple haried, dango loving, snake mistress. They then look at said person who has a grin on her face that sends shivers down their spines.

 **After a few minutes Boomer comes back and gives them a thumbs up with his robotic hand and holds up a detonator in the other and smirks "Fire in the HOLE!" he yells before detonating the explosives send a cloud of dust their way.**

 **When the dust clears and the group stops coughing Naruto looks at Boomer with one of his eyebrows twitching "Thank you for the help Boomer" he says evenly.**

 **Boomer just smirks behind his helmet "Happy to help General now I will take my leave" he says before walking out of the tunnel whistling a tune the whole way.**

The majority of the group sweatdrops seeing this except for Naruto and Anko who are laughing their asses off and Jiraiya who is still unconscious.

The Jonin sensei's look at the laughing Anko and collectively think _"Yep just like Anko"_ in regards to Boomer's personality.

 **Naruto takes a deep breath to calm himself before he looks to Aayla and Striker "Well let's continue shall we?" he says before they continue making their way down the tunnel. They reach the end of the tunnel and it opens into a massive underground room and the light from the lightsabers and flashlights reflect off of thousands of crystals lining the walls of the room.**

 **The group looks around for a bit confirming their fears as they spot the remains of hundreds of people. Naruto notices a tablet of some kind and walks up to it with Aayla and reads the writing on it "We the Uzumaki Clan shall live on through the sacred crystals in this room. We are a force that shall never fade away like the crystals themselves which exude their own force" he reads.**

 **Naruto walks over to one of the crystals and gently pulls it from the wall before giving it a closer look. After a moment his eyes shoot wide open and he looks to Aayla "These are KYBER CRYSTALS!" he nearly yells shocked that the key component in a lightsaber existed on his home world.**

The group is shocked upon hearing this as they weren't expecting some so important to a weapon from the dimension that version of Naruto grew up in being there.

 **Aayla is shocked to hear this "You mean that this room is full of lightsaber crystals? How is that possible we are in a totally different dimension?" she asks.**

 **Naruto rubs his chin for a moment as he thinks "I am not sure maybe Kyber crystals like the force exist in multiple dimensions. We are still able to feel the force in this dimension so it is not that much of a stretch to believe that there are crystals here that have absorbed some of it like those on Ilum" he says. The two then look over to Striker who is waiting for them "Striker can you have Bly's group also take care of the remains in here? I need some time to take in everything we have learned here today" he says getting a nod from Striker as he contacts Bly through the communicator on his wrist.**

Shizune's eyes widen hearing this "Wow to think that there is something that can transcend dimensions like that is astounding" she says in amazement getting nods from the rest of the group.

 **Naruto looks over to Aayla and holds her hand within his own "How about we go get some rest it has been a tiring day?" he suggest getting a nod from her as the two make their way out of the crystal room. They make their way past the troopers going about their business either helping remove the remains of the deceased Uzumaki, or trying to fix some of the buildings to make them habitable.**

 **They then reach a large open area near where the Gunships landed that has been converted into a makeshift living area filled with tents. The two pick one of the tents and go inside lying down on the sleeping bag inside and hold each in their arms as they drift off to sleep.**

 ***Several Hours Later***

 **Naruto awakes suddenly after the force told him that he was needed in a land of waves and a bridge. His sudden awakening wakes up Aayla who looks at him in concern "What is it Naruto?" she asks worried about her love.**

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this "Wow its sounds like that version of me is going to be going to Wave country right Kakashi-sensei?" he says looking at the one-eyed Jonin.

Kakashi eye-smiles hearing this "It seems so Naruto maybe that version of you will meet me there" he says jokingly getting a chuckle from the group.

 **Naruto looks down to Aayla who had been resting her head on his chest "The force has told me that we need to go to a land of waves and a bridge. I only caught glimpses of it but there will be a battle there and I will meet someone who can show me to my parents" he says kissing her forehead.**

The groups eyes widen hearing this as Naruto looks at Kakashi with a pale face "Kakashi-sensei…can you predict the future?" he asks in shaky voice causing some of the group to sweatdrop hearing this, and a few to face-plant the ground.

Kuro meanwhile chuckles to himself seeing this as the group recovers and goes back to continues watching.

 **Aayla looks at Naruto with wide eyes for a moment before she smiles and kisses his cheek "Well then what are we waiting for?" she says getting a chuckle from Naruto as they get up and leave the tent.**

 **After walking for a bit they find Striker talking with Bly and walk over to him "Naruto good to see you're rested up. We have finished collecting and burying the remains of the deceased Uzumaki Clan members. We have also begun working on either repairing the buildings that can be salvaged or tearing down the ones can't and replacing them with new ones. We have also finished clearing out a spot for the** _ **Red Fox**_ **to land at some point so we can offload the vehicles that the transports couldn't carry" he says listing off what they had been up to since Naruto and Aayla had been asleep.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Good work Striker and Bly thank you for taking care of my deceased clan members" he says getting a nod from Bly. Naruto then adopts a serious expression "Striker I have received a vision from the force and we need to head to a land of waves it will also have a bridge being built. Did the scans pick up any such place nearby?" he asks.**

Unknown to the rest of the group Naruto also mentally thanks Bly for laying to rest the deceased members of that Naruto's clan to rest.

 **Striker rubs his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers "Yes we did detect a nearby village similar to that description on the edge of our scanning range when we scanned the area" he says answering Naruto's question.**

 **Naruto nods hearing this "Good we are taking a platoon and making our way there in the Gunships. Load up on ammo, along with food and medical supplies I fear we will especially be needing the latter two so fill one of the gunships with them" he says getting a salute from Striker as he leaves to carry out his orders.**

 **Naruto then turns to Bly "Bly you are in command here while Aayla, Striker, and I are away. Keep up the work trying to repair the village and building new buildings. Also see if you can catch anything in the surrounding waters since it would help us save some of our food supplies. Finally have the** _ **Red Fox**_ **scan the surrounding waters to see if they contain any of the elements we need to maintain our vehicles" he says getting a "Yes Sir" from Bly before he leaves.**

The adults of the group are once again impressed by the leadship skills of the version of Naruto they are currently watching.

 **A half hour later Naruto, and Aayla are standing by one of the Gunships with Striker and a platoon of troopers nicknamed "The Rangers". Naruto turns to look at the platoon "Our mission is to head to the nearby land of Waves. Once there we will assess the situation and react accordingly. In the event that we encounter hostiles shoot to stun first that way we can interrogate them for information. If they attack you are authorized to use lethal force as a LAST resort is that understood?" he says getting nods from the group. Naruto and Aayla then put the hoods on their Jedi robes up concealing their faces and step foot into the Gunship followed by Striker and a squad from the platoon.**

 **The rest of the platoon climbs into the other gunships and the group lifts off and makes their way towards the Land of Waves. Due to the speed of the Gunships they arrive quickly and land in a forested section. They disembark and make their way towards the village when Naruto hears someone screaming and runs off in the direction it came from Aayla and the platoon right behind him.**

 **Naruto reaches the he heard the scream come from and arrives just in time to see a man raise a sword in preparation to kill a woman. He immediately garbs his lightsaber and activates it the blue blade coming to life with a** _ **snap-hiss**_ **.** __ **Naruto swings cleaving through the man's arm severing it at the elbow. The man's severed arm falls to the ground and he starts to scream only to be struck from behind by a blue ring of light causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.**

 **Naruto deactivates his lightsaber and looks to see Aayla walking up with the platoon of troopers and sees the barrel of one of Strikers blaster pistols smoking "Good shot Captain, have a squad take this man for interrogation find out all he knows…Oh and tell them NOT to hold back" he says with a dangerous tone near the end as he can't stand the hurting of innocents.**

Anko wolf whistles seeing this "Dam Gaki you acting all authorative and sadistic like that was pretty hot!" she says with a grin and glint in her eyes.

Kurenai smacks her friend upside the back of her head hearing this "Anko Behave!" she says sternly.

Anko pouts hearing this "Ah come one Nai-chan you have to agree that it was pretty hot!" she says in her defense

Naruto blushes hearing this, however Hinata also blushes since she had to agree with Anko on that one.

 **Striker nods and issues the orders as 4 troopers walk up and begin dragging the unconscious man away. Naruto then turns to look at the shocked face of the woman he just saved "Are you okay miss?" he asks.**

 **The woman sits there shocked by all that has just taken place before she snaps out of her daze "Yes I am thank you for the help…but who all of you are?" she asks.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this and lowers his hood revealing his face and Aayla does the same "I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki, this is my girlfriend Jedi Master Aayla Secura, and behind me is Captain Striker and a portion of the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Cops." He says introducing everyone.**

 **The woman is shocked by the appearance of the one named Aayla but gets over it quickly when she realizes she hasn't introduced herself "My name is Tsunami and I thank you for saving me" she says getting up from the ground and dusting herself off.**

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this as he turns to Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei it is Tsunami-san" he says happily getting a nod from Kakashi who smiles behind his facemask.

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this "Don't mention it, now can you tell me what is happening in your village?" he says.**

 **The woman nods and begins to tell how a tyrant named Gato of Gato Shipping Industries came to the village a year ago and has essentially taken over the village and the surrounding waters. Tsunami then goes on to explain how her father is building a bridge that would link the Land of Waves with the Land of Fire and remove their dependency on the surrounding waters. She then explains that Gato wouldn't stand for this and sent assassins after her father to the point that he has gone to Konoha to request protection while he finishes the bridge.**

 **Naruto clenches his fist as he listens to Tsunami go on and on about everything Gato and his thugs has done "Tsunami I swear that not only myself but also the 909** **th** **will free your home from the tyranny of Gato" he says getting nods from the platoon of troops.**

 **Naruto then turns to the platoon "I want two squads to head out and keep an eye out for Tsunami's father and the shinobi from Konoha. The shinobi will be wearing a headband with a metal plate that has a swirl-like leaf engraved on it. The rest of you will patrol the village and round up all of Gato's thugs interrogate them afterwards…execute them. However you will also begin distributing the food and medical supplies we brought with us to the people of Wave." he says giving out his orders and getting a Salute from the platoon who leaves to carry out their orders.**

 **Aayla is a little shocked that Naruto would issue the order to execute Gato's thugs so easily but after all the atrocities she had heard they have been committing she agrees with him…death is what they deserve.**

Some of the younger generation is a little shocked by what they just saw. Ino turns to Naruto and Sakura "Was it really that bad there when you guys went on that mission?" she asks.

Sakura shakes her head "No it was worse, the whole village was run down, there were kids out in the street wearing what could easily be mistaken for rags begging for food, and that is just the tip of the kunai so to speak on how bad it was" she answers shocking those that didn't know the whole details regarding Team 7's mission to Wave.

 **As they were walking Aayla leans over to Naruto to whisper "Since when are we Jedi Masters?" she asks.**

 **Naruto just chuckles quietly "Well I figured that since we found those Kyber crystals and can feel the force here that there is a chance that there might be force sensitive people on this planet. That being the case it is our duty to instruct the in the ways of the Jedi and build our own Jedi Order. It only makes sense for the two of us to be Jedi Masters then right?"he whispers back. Naruto then gets a devilish idea "Or is there something wrong with my logic** _ **Master**_ **Secura?" he whispers seductively in her ear.**

More than a few of the females of the group either blush heavily or get a nosebleed hearing that version of Naruto talks so seductively, Anko even licks her lips seductively hearing it.

 **Aayla shudders slight and a small blush adorns her cheeks before she gets a seductive smirk "Nothing is wrong with your logic** _ **Master**_ **Uzumaki" she purrs seductively into his ear getting a shudder from him and a slight blush adorns his own cheeks as the group continues on their way to Tsunami's house oblivious of the conversation between the two lovers.**

Just like the females in regards to that version of Naruto talking seductively, many of the males get a nosebleed, and a few even have to adjust their pants to hide their growing arousal upon hearing Aayla talks so seductively. Naruto even pulls a "Hinata" as his entire face turns red with the addition of him having a nosebleed.

 ***A Week Later***

 **A week had passed since the arrival of Naruto, Aayla and the troopers and in that week they had been very busy. The troopers had been rounding up Gato's thugs and interrogating them before executing them. The food and medical supplies that they brought had been distributed to the people of Wave to which they were extremely grateful for. They had also been keeping a look out for Tsunami's father who was named Tazuna apparently along with the Shinobi from Konoha.**

 **The entire group had become somewhat of celebrities around the land of waves for all they had done. Aayla had especially become popular as the children of wave just loved sending time with her. They even thought of her as some kind of blue angel that descended from the heavens to help them in their time of need. This of course got a laugh out of Naruto and Striker since it actually wasn't that far off since they did technically come from off world.**

 ***With the group of troopers looking out for the Konoha Shinobi***

 **The troopers are keeping watch as they had been doing for the past week when they hear voices and head towards the location. When they reach the location they see an old man matching the description of Tsunami's father Tazuna, along with one adult and three teenagers who look no older than 16 all wearing the headband signifying they are from Konoha.**

 **The troopers step out from behind the trees causing the shinobi to get into defensive stances. The leader of the squad steps forwards with his hands raised showing he means no harm "Are you the Tazuna the bridge builder and father of Miss Tsunami?" the leader asks.**

 **Tazuna raises an eyebrow hearing this "Depends on who is asking?" he responds warily given the events that have taken place the last few days.**

 **The lead trooper removes his helmet showing his dark tanned skin golden brown eyes and close shaved head, he also has a "9" tattoo on his right temple "I am CT-9099 "Nines" we have orders to safely escort you and the Konoha shinobi to your house where your daughter and our General is waiting to speak with you and the leader of the group from Konoha" he says surprising the group.**

 **Tazuna looks over to the silver haired man wearing his headband like an eye patch "Do you think we should trust them Kakashi-san?" he asks the leader of the Konoha group.**

 **Kakashi thinks it over for a moment before deciding to trust his gut "My gut is telling me they mean us no harm so I say we go with them" he says getting a nod from the black haired boys and the pink haired girl that make up Team 7.**

The jonin sensei sweat drop seeing this and look to Kakshi "Really Kakashi you are just going to trust your gut on a situation like that?" Kurenai asks in a little disbelief regarding how that version of him handled the situation.

Kakashi just shrugs "What can I say? Sometimes you just have to trust your gut" he says in his defense getting a "Hear Hear!" from Choji.

 **The group then follows Nines and his fellow troopers as they make their way to the village and Tazuna's house. When they reach the village Tazuna and the shinobi from Konoha are shocked by the state of the village and its people. The people are walking around with smiles on their faces, kids are playing with sticks that look like the weapons the troopers are carrying and pretending they are like the troopers. Troopers are seen patrolling and helping out anyone they see that needs help and handing out food and medical supplies.**

The two remaining members of Team 7 are shocked upon seeing how different that version of Wave looks compared to how it looked when they arrived there.

 **The group continues on their way with people waving at the troopers here and there until the troopers see and figure wearing a brown hooded robe that hides his face kneeling down by a young boy wearing a hat.**

 **Tazuna recognizes the boy as his grandson Inari and is about to rush to his side when the troopers escorting them stop and snap to attention "General we have located and escorted Tazuna and the Konoha shinobi as per your orders" Nines says.**

 **The brown robed figure stands up and turns to the group his hood hiding his face "Very good men that will be all for now feel free to get something to eat and some rest, as it must have been tiresome out in the woods for a week" he says getting a "Thank you sir" from the troopers before they leave.**

 **The hooded figure then looks to the group and they can see a small smile on his face as he reaches up and lowers his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks getting wide eyes from Kakashi. The blonde young man then smiles "Allow me to introduce myself I am Jedi Master Naruto Uzumaki…and I have been looking forward to meeting you" he says with a foxy smile.**

The surroundings once again fade and return to the white void that they arrive in. Kuro then smiles "Well that is the end of chapter 2 of Return of the Maelstrom. Now at this point I offer a choice: We can continue to watch the events of the Return of the Maelstrom world. Or we can take a break from it and watch some of the other worlds before coming back to it later" he says.

The group huddles up and begins to discuss what they want to do for a bit before turning back to Kuro who is still smiling.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 World 2 TDM Scene 1

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone, I know I said that I would likely be updating either "Maelstrom in DC", "Return of the Maelstrom", or "The Sage and the Asari" after I updated my "Total Drama Maelstrom" story. However I had the urge to update this story so what can I say.**

 **Anyway now to answer a review since the vast majority of the ones I received last chapter are all compliments on the chapter.**

 **Gamelover41592: If I were to include a Naruto/One Piece crossover in this I would first have to write a Naruto/One Piece story which likely won't happen for quite a while since I have missed A LOT of the stuff that happened after the Enies Lobby Arc to before the Marineford Arc.**

 **Well that's all for now so let's get this chapter started.**

Naruto looks at Kuro with the group "We have decided that we want to take a break from this world and watch another for a bit" he says informing Kuro of the group's decision.

Kuro nods hearing this "Okay then have you decided on which world you want to watch next?" he asks.

Naruto nods back "Yes we would like to view the "Total Drama Maelstrom" world" he says with a smile wondering what that world's version of himself will be like.

Kuro nods hearing this "Very well I will warn you though that there is a traumatic event that happens pretty early in that world. However other than that it is one of the most peaceful worlds in my sector" he says surprising the group.

Kuro smiles before continuing "Now before we begin I will give you a little back story for the world. It centers around a version of Naruto of course however in this world he is a contestant on a reality television show in which the winner gets $100,000 or roughly 10,000,000 yen in your currency" he says shocking the group that the winner would get such a big prize. Kuro chuckles seeing this "Anyway let's get started shall we?" he says before pushing a button on the pedestal and the room changes once again and the group begins watching.

" **Yo, were coming at you live from Camp Wawanka somewhere in Matoska, Ontraio. I'm your host Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television shows at this very moment. 23 campers singed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to return." The now named Chris says.**

Naruto smiles hearing this "That sounds like it will be a lot of fun" he says excitedly to which Kuro sweatdrops already knowing what kinds of things the campers of the "TDM" world will have to go through.

 **Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues his speech "Their fate will be decided here at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one who goes home. In the end only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame" Chris pulls out a case and opens it revealing a bunch of money "Along with a small fortune of $100,000, which they will likely burn through in a week"**

 **Chris closes the case "To survive they will have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, each other, and me making their lives a living hell" he says smiling sadistically "Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will ultimately win it all, find out here at this moment on** **Total…Drama…Island!** "

Naruto's smile lessens hearing this as he gets a feeling that the host wasn't exaggerating that he will be making the contestants a living hell. The group then watches what appears to be an intro to the show that shows some of the contestants doing various things while a theme song plays.

" **Welcome back to Total Drama Island it's time to meet our first 12 campers. We told them they were staying at a five-star resort, so if they seem a little pissed off that's probably why" Chris says with a smile.**

 **The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut-brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Beth wore Coke-bottle glasses and braces.**

" **Beth What's Up?" Chris greeted the perky girl.**

" **It's so encourage-less to meet you! Wow you look shorter in real life!" Beth's manner was as awkward as her body which pissed Chris a little due to him hating it when people pointed out his height.**

Some of the group chuckles seeing the girl's awkwardness "She seems pretty nice" Chouji said while munching on a bag of chips.

" **Uh thanks" Chris dryly remarked**

 **The next person to arrive was DJ. A bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic.**

Ino blushes seeing DJ "Wow look at his muscles!" she says admiring the athletic boys figure.

" **DJ!" Chris greeted the second of the contestants**

" **Yo! Chris Mcclain, how's it going? Hey you sure this is the right place here? Where is the hot tub at?" he asked looking around, he read somewhere in the contract about a hot tub."**

" **Yo, dog! This is Camp Wawanaka" Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the campsite was.**

" **Hmph! Looked a lot different in the application form" DJ says**

 **The next camper was Gwen. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal. Her cool-colored outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her mid C-cup breasts to their best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial chalky-white of hardcore Goth.**

Naruto blushes a little upon seeing Gwen as he had to admit she was very beautiful in her own unique way. Kakashi seeing this chuckles "What's the matter Naruto you like what you are seeing?" he teases causing Naruto to blush even more and the group to chuckle.

" **Hey Gwen!" Chris greets.**

 **Gwen looks around "You mean were here?" she asked wondering if the trailer off in the near distance would fit a handful of people let alone all the contestants.**

 **Chris laughs "No your staying here" he says gesturing to the old log cabins "The trailer is mine and comes with A-C" he says pointing out said trailer.**

 **Gwen scowls "I did not sign up for this" she says**

 **Chris smiles "Actually you did its right here in the contract" he says holding up a contract before Gwen grabs it and tears it up "Funny thing about lawyers they always have many copies"**

" **I'm not staying here" she says stubbornly.**

" **Well I hope you're a good swimmer because your boat just left" he says getting her attention before she sighs and joins the other contestants.**

The group sweatdrops seeing this "Is it just me or does that Chris guy give off the vibe of a sadist?" Kiba asks getting nods from several of the group as they agree with him.

 **The fourth contestant to arrive was Geoff a cowboy type who wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt and a ten-gallon hat.**

" **Chris Mcclain! What's up man, it's an honor to meet you man" the party boy greeted the host.**

" **The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man" Gris greeted**

" **Hey thanks man" Geoff says in response.**

 **Gwen looks at the two and says "If they say man one more time I 'm going to puke!"**

Sakura deadpans hearing this "I have to agree with Gwen on that" she says getting tired of the host and party boy going back and forth.

 **The next boat drove up "Everyone this is Lindsay" Chris says as a blonde stepped off the boat. She sported a warm colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a halter top that strained a little against her D-cup breasts, a baby-blue bandanna kept her hair out of her face, her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully.**

More than a few of the males of the group blush upon seeing Lindsay which results in a few eye twitches from some of the females of the group. Jiraya giggled perversely while writing in his notepad upon seeing Lindsay only to stop when he received a ticket to dreamland courtesy of one of Tsunade's punches. Naruto was once again blushing but this time nearly his entire face was red.

Kiba wolf whistles upon seeing Linsday "She is like a much hotter version of Ino!" he yells excitedly right before Ino knocks him out with a punch to the back of the head.

" **Not too shabby" Chris chuckles getting a look at her.**

" **Hey you look familiar" Lindsay says seeing Chris.**

 **Chris just deadpans "I'm Chris Mcclain…The host of the show" he says**

 **Lindsays smiles "Oh that's where I know you from" she replied sheepishly while thinking** _ **"Yes my plan to act stupid is working so far"**_

The group raises a collective eyebrow in thought upon hearing this as they wonder why she would want to hide her intelligence.

 **The next contestant to arrive was Heather. A tall model-thin, drop-dead gorgeous girl stepped ashore; her waist length jet-black glossy hair was unbound, she wore a maroon top that was little more than a sports bra that strained against her high C-cup breasts, barely legal shorts, and a pair of open-toed spike heel shoes.**

 **She removed her sunglasses with a glare that could scare almost everyone as she took in her surroundings. She had an aura of snootiness around her and so self absorbed forgoes introducing herself. Beth tries to talk to her but is just ignored.**

Anko frowns seeing this "Well looks like you stereotypical stuck up bitch" she says after seeing how Heather acted.

 **The next boat arrives with a punk-type teen with a wiry build. He wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a with a large skull design, over a long-sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark green hair was stylized in a Mohawk, and his face had a few piercings, which detailed him as a punk instead of a Goth.**

Sakura blushes a little upon seeing Duncan as she had to admit his "Bad Boy" look was kind of attractive and reminded her a little of her crush Sasuke.

" **Duncan, dude welcome" Chris said**

 **Duncan looks to Chris " . " he told Chris ominously pounding his fist into his palm before standing with the rest of the group.**

 **Chris smiles "Yeah your Parole officer told me that, he also said to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie."**

 **Duncan just scoffs before turning to Heather and tries to flirt with her only to get shot down.**

" **Ladies and Gentleman Tyler" Chris says as another boat pulls up.**

 **Skiing behind the boat is a teen wearing a red-jumpsuit and white sneakers, the boat turns when it reaches the dock and throws out his luggage before cutting the tow rope causing him to flip across the water and crash into the dock causing everyone to wince.**

The group also winces seeing the teen wipeout "Oooh that's got to hurt" Tenten says after seeing the teen crash.

 **Tyler gets up and introduces himself before standing with the rest of the group as another boat approaches.**

 **On the boat is a teen wearing thick glasses; below his lip are a few wisps of hair presumably meant to be a soul patch, and on his was a crop of brick-red hair.**

 **Chris laughs and the Kid sighs "Welcome Harold" he says before the kid goes on about how is skills are more favorable here and takes his place with the others.**

The group deadpans at Harolds arrival "Cough Nerd Cough" Kiba says faking a cough getting a few chuckles from the group.

 **Next to arrive was a teen wearing casual clothes consisting of a green shirt with a black hand print emblazoned on it and brown pants, in lieu of luggage he had a large backpack, and carried what looked like an acoustic guitar case.**

" **Trent welcome" Chris greets before they start talking about Trent seeing him on a figure skating show before he stands next to Gwen and smiles at her which she just ignores.**

Asuma chuckles seeing Trent get ignored by Gwen "Shot down" he says getting a chuckle from the other males of the group.

 **Another boat arrived carrying a Tall and willowy girl who had that "Girl Next Door" vibe. She wore her long naturally blond hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no make-up. She was dressed simply in a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard.**

" **Hey what's up" the girl said**

" **All right our surfer chick, Bridgette is here" Chris says before a few of the campers make fun of her for having a surf board when there are no waves on a lake, to which she just says she was told there was a beach, before walking to the rest of the group and nearly hitting a few of them with her board as she turns to pick up her luggage.**

Kiba's eyes widen upon seeing Bridgette "Wow she is also like a hotter version of…" he begins to say before wisely shutting up when he senses Ino glaring at him with a look that says "Say it and your dead!".

 **The next boat shows up with a teen who looks like a bookworm causing Chris to sigh "Our next camper is Noah" he says as the now named Noah walks onto the dock.**

 **Noah looks to Chris "Did you get the memo about my allergies" he says lazily.**

Naruto laughs seeing this "Wow he is just like you Shikamaru!" he says in between laughter causing the group to laugh at the smiliarties between the two boys.

Shikamaru just sighs hearing this and responds with "Troublesome Blonde" before Ino smacks the back of his head getting even more laughter from the group.

 **Chris just sighs "I'm sure it's around here somewhere" he says as Noah walks over to the rest of the campers and makes fun of Duncan's piercings before Duncan picks him up and threatens him before tossing him to the others.**

 **The next boat arrives carrying a dark skinned teen, wearing a brown shirt and jeans that hugged her hips, she had gold hoop earrings and her black hair was pulled up into a pony tail "What's up y'all Leshawna's in the house" she yells as she gets off the boat.**

 **Leshawna sees DJ "What's up brother give me some skin" she says as she high fives him before looking to Harold who is looking at her with wide eyes before he says something about her being big and loud which causes her to nearly throttle him but DJ and Bridgette hold her back.**

Kakahsi chuckles seeing this "Well she sure is feisty" he says with an eye-smile getting a chuckle from the group.

 **Chris chuckles "All right everyone settle down" he then turns to see another boat docked "Ladies Katie and Sadie welcome to the island" he says.**

 **Two girls come running off the boat wearing matching pink and white stripped stops and pants and let out a high-pitched squeal causing many of the campers to cover their ears.**

 **The tanned and skinnier of the two looks to her friend "Oh my gosh look Sadie it's a summer camp" she says.**

 **The now named Sadie turns to the other girl "I know Katie I always wanted to go to summer camp" she says before they both let out another squeal.**

The group winces hearing this before Anko curses "Dam those two are nearly as loud as pinky and ponytail!" she says causing Sakura and Ino to glare at the dango loving kunoichi.

 **The next boat arrives carrying a teen who has an unsophisticated rustic look, he is wearing work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie, and a beanie over his brown hair that was styled into a mullet.**

 **Chris looks to the teen "Ezekiel what's up man" he says**

 **Ezekeil looks to the sky "I think I saw a bird" he says getting laughs from many.**

 **Chris just sighs "Ezekiel I know you don't get out much, you've been homeschooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early" he says as Ezekiel walks to the rest of the group.**

Narutot just stares blankly at Ezekiel "Wow and I thought that Teme lacked social skills" he says referencing Sasuke and his lack of social skills. Hearing this causes more than a few of the group to chuckle at how right his observation is.

 **On the next boat a somewhat short teen strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world, he had short brown hair with long bangs that nearly blocked his green eyes, however his most noticeable feature was the spitting gap in his two front teeth.**

 **This was Cody the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness or at least what he thought coolness to be.**

Kiba once more says "Nerd" while pretending to cough getting a chuckle from the group.

 **Chris looks to Cody "Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster" he says.**

 **Cody smiles "Dude, I'm excited to be here, I see all the ladies have already arrive nice!" he says**

 **Leshawna scoffs "Save it short stuff" she says calming him down as the next boat arrives.**

" **Eva nice glad to see you could make it" Chris says as the next contestant arrives and drops a bag of weights on Cody's foot.**

 **She looked like an athlete. A bit well built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were shapely despite being hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip but didn't seemed that concerned by her appearance.**

Tsunade smiles seeing Eva "Now there is a girl that works out" she says impressed by how toned Eva's body is something that could only be obtained by rigorous training or working out.

" **Ow what's in these weights" Cody yells**

" **Yes" she replies before picking them up and heading over to the rest of the group.**

 **The next person to arrive was easily the largest he was overweight and wore brown shorts and a white shirt.**

" **Wahoo Chris Whats happening" he yells "This is Awesome Wahoo!"as he barreled down the deck before tripping and hitting his head.**

 **Chris laughs "Owen Welcome!"**

 **Owen gets up "Awesome to be here man! Yeah! This is just so…" he rambles before Gwen guesses what he is about to say.**

" **Awesome?"**

 **Owen turns to her "Yeah"**

The group just stares at Own for a moment before Kiba starts laughing "OH GOD HE IS JUST LIKE NARUTO!" he yells causing the majority of the group to either laugh along with him or chuckle.

Naruto fumes hearing this "Oh shut up mutt!" he yells not liking that they are laughing at Owen and himself for being hyper and super excited. After a few minutes of laughter everyone calms down and begins watching again.

 **Chris looks to see the next boat "Ah here comes Courtney" he says**

 **The next boat arrives and drops off a tan skinned girl with brown hair, she wore a short, light-grey sweater over a more expensive off-white blouse, and a pair of calf-length olive green pants, and she also wore a pair of high-heeled sandals.**

" **Thank you" she said as she joined the other contestants and began engaging in polite introductions with a few of them.**

Kurenai smiles when she sees Courtney since she can see that the girl has her priorities in place from the way she carries herself.

 **She and many of the others then turn to see what looks like a model walk down the ramp as Chris says "Justin welcome, just to let you know we chose you entirely by your looks" he says to the now named Justin.**

 **Justin had a decent amount of muscle that could be seen under his tight T-shirt, he also wore old nondescript jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls those until later, his short hair was straight and raven-black, his skin was flawless bronze, his teeth spotless white and his eyes were sapphire blue.**

All of the Genin girls except for Hinata sport full blushes upon seeing Justin's appearance. The boys growl seeing this "Dam pretty boys" Naruto says getting nods from the majority of the other boys.

However he does notice Hinata not blushing after seeing Justin which makes him think that maybe she doesn't find the model hot. He thinks about how he has actually never seen her blush around anyone…other than himself and wonders why that is. Unknown to himself at the time Naruto had taken the first step towards realizing that Hinata had romantic feelings for him.

 **Justin looks to Chris "Thanks Chris this is great" he says before walking over to the others and talking with Owen who ends up embarrassing himself while complimenting his pants.**

 **Chris turns to see the last boat pulling up "Ah here comes Izzy"**

 **The last boat pulls up and out walks a girl with somewhat curly Scotch orange-red hair and green eyes, who was waving excitedly.**

 **She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt that almost reached her knees, it covered most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside and was knotted on one side causing it to hang low, only partially cover her bikini-like panties, and all in all it looked like the new girl Izzy was wearing a yellow green towel around her hips.**

Naruto's eyes sparkle upon seeing Izzy "Whoa she has ORANGE hair!" he yells out excitedly at seeing a girl have his favorite color for a hair color. The group just sweatdrops after hearing this as it would be just like Naruto to get excited about a girl having orange hair.

 **When the boat docked Izzy rushed down the gangplank but caught her toe flinging her forward but she recovered by flipping in the air only to smash her chin on the deck causing everyone to wince.**

The group winces along with the campers after seeing Izzy's wipeout "I hope she is okay" Naruto says worried about the orange-haired girl after that hit.

 **Izzy recovers and gets up looking around "So this is summer camp? That is so cool, do you paper mache here, and are we having lunch soon?" she asks Owen agreeing with her.**

 **Chris turns to look out on the water and smiles "And here comes our final contestant Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Shinobi and Author" he says causing everyone to look out at the lake and see what appears to be a person running across the top of the lake.**

The groups eyes widen upon seeing this "Looks like I am about to make my appearance!" Naruto says excitedly wanting to see what that version of him looks like. The rest of the group has to agree with him while raising an eyebrow at hearing that apparently the version of Naruto they are watching is an author.

 **As the person got closer they saw what looked like a large dragon made of water rise up from the lake and the person jump on it back as it rose into the air rolling and flipping before it was right above them and the person jumped off its back landing at the edge of the dock and the dragon crashed back into the water behind him.**

The group stands there in silence after witnessing Naruto's entrance only to break out in cheers. Anko walks up to Naruto and picks him up before twirling him around "Gaki that entrance was AWESOME!" she yells still spinning the poor blonde around while unknowingly suffocating him with her breasts.

Tsuande seeing this chuckles "Anko put the poor kid down before you kill him with your chest" she says causing Anko to realize what she was doing and put him down.

Naruto stumbles for a bit as he regains his breath "I swear I saw heaven there was ramen as far as I could see" he says causing the group to sweatdrop.

Tsuande chuckles "I have to admit though his entrance was a million times better than any of Jiraiya or Kakashi entrances" she says causing both males to fall to their knees with a cloud of depression above them.

 **Everyone had their jaws on the ground after what they just saw as the teen just walked up to them and waved "Yo" he says causally.**

The group sweatdriops at the very Kakashi-like greeting that Naruto gave while Kakshi smiles proudly.

 **He has blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and what appear to be three whisker-like marks on each cheek; he is wearing what looks to be some kind of forehead protector with a strange leaf symbol on it, a tight black shirt that hugs his chest showcasing his muscles and six-pack abs, crimson red pants, black combat boots, and a white trench coat with red flames at the bottom that goes down to his mid-calf, on the back of the coat is the Yin-Yang symbol with what look like 9 animals surrounding it each with one more tail than the last.**

Some of the females of the group blush at seeing how handsome this version of Naruto is. However many of the adults also seeing the nine Biju that are represented on his jacket along with the Yin-Yang symbol and wonder what the story behind them is.

 **Naruto smiles seeing their faces "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze shinobi and author nice to meet you.**

 **Everyone recovers from their shock and Cody is the first to respond "Dude that was awesome how did you do that" he says getting nods from many of the others.**

 **Naruto chuckles "Thanks, it was just one of my many abilities that come with being a shinobi" he says "However I won't be able to use many if any of them otherwise it wouldn't be fait to all of you isn't that right Chris" he says turning to Chris who nods.**

 **Naruto smiles and reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a book before tossing it to Chris "Here you go Chris the next volume a few months before it hits shelves" he says causing Chris's eyes to light up.**

 **Gwen raises an eyebrow "What book is that?" she asks Naruto.**

 **Naruto smiles "It's the book series created by my godfather before he passed away Icha Icha, I only take the books he wrote and publish them in his name to honor his memory" he says getting wide eyes from everyone.**

The group's eyes widen after hearing this info and a Kurenai along with Tsunade glare a little at hearing Naruto publishing that smut. However they along with everyone else also stare at Jiraiya who is in a state of shock at hearing that in that world he is dead.

 **Naruto smiles "I also published his other book "The tale of the Gutsy Shinobi" whose main character I was named after" he says shocking everyone some more "However I also publish my own stories that I wrtoe myself such as "The Fox and the Moon-Eyed Princess", "The Fox and the Snake Queen", "The Fox and the Queen of Cool", and finally "The Fox and the Legendary Medic"" he says shocking everyone.**

The groups eyes widen hearing this and a few of them wonder what the titles of those books could mean. Meanwhile Tsunade along with Anko are in a state of shock as they try to think of why their monikers would be used in the title for the books. They had a suspicion as to why they would be and could tell that Hinata was the "Moon-Eyed Princess" however they had no idea who this "Queen of Cool" could be.

 **Gwen nearly faints hearing that he is the author of her favorite book series before walking up to him and holding up a pen and paper "Could I get your autograph, I love your books my favorites are "The Fox and The Moon-Eyed Princess" along with "The Fox and The Snake Queen"" she says**

Anko puff out her chest in pride hearing that the book that is likely about her is one of the Gwen's favorites.

 **Naruto smiles causing her to blush slightly "Of course always happy to met someone who enjoys my books" he says giving her his autograph before looking to the others "Is there anyone else who would like my autograph before we get started" he asks as a few of the campers come up including Lindsay, Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, and surprisingly Heather.**

 **Chris finishes looking at the book in his hands and giggling and turns to the campers "All right now that we're all here lets be on our way he says before showing them around the camp, showing them the campfire pit, outhouses/confessional stalls, communal shower, their cabins, and finally the mess hall where they all go to get some food.**

 **Each of the campers goes up and gets their food if you could call it that and meeting Chef.**

 **Naruto walks up and gets his food and smiles at Chef "Thanks Chef it looks good" he says before reaching into his trench coat and pulling out two books "Here the newest book a few months before its release along with a copy of "The Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi" I can tell by the look in your eyes you will like it" he says surprising Chef who takes the books and mutters something about finally someone respecting his cooking.**

 **After sitting down Naruto digs into his food surprising everyone who just stare at him which he notices "What Chef worked hard to make this food for all of us and I don't like wasting food, especially when there are so many people out there who are starving" he says shocking everyone before they realize the truth behind his words and begin eating their own food.**

Choji smiles seeing this as he agrees with what that version of Naruto said and it is one of his clan's rules to never waste food.

 **A little while later Chris walks in and tells everyone to meet by the flag pole, and after everyone is gathered he smiles "Okay everyone due to having an odd number of contestants we will be having an elimination challenge right now, before I split you up into teams and we go on with today's challenge" he says.**

 **Many of the campers are shocked while a few including Naruto just smiles and thinks** _ **"Let the Fun Begin"**_

The scene vanishes and the room reverts back to it's normal look as Kuro smiles "Well that is the first chapter scene. Now before we continue I have to guests to bring in" he says before snapping his fingers and two lights appear before the group blinding them. As the light fades and the group regains their eyesight they are shocked at who is standing before them.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 World 2 TDM Scene 2

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: *Sounds of crashing, screaming, and running before a door slams* Hello again everyone sorry for the delay. I was being chased by the most dangerous predators to ever exist…Plot Bunnies. The bloodthirsty little buggers caught me three times which resulted in my three most recent stories "Maelstrom Sunset Overdrive" a Naruto/Sunset Overdrive crossover, "Noble of Konoha" a Naruto/Halo crossover, and "Return of the Maelstrom" another Naruto/Star Wars crossover.**

 **Well without further delay how about I answer some reviews:**

 **Rebmul: Funny and thanks for the compliment.**

 **Dethdraco666: Well you will find out who they are in this chapter…although I am curious as to what your guess was.**

 **YaYa. : I will likely also include stories by other people in here. However it takes time to contact people, hear back from them, talk about if I can cover one of their stories, and then actually sit down and either fully rewrite their chapters while adding my own input to them, or have them email me their chapters and simply copy them into a new document and make the changes there.**

 **To everyone else that reviewed thank you for the review. Now I happily present to all of you the next exciting chapter of…*Sounds of wood breaking and snarling*…Oh SHIT! The Plot Bunnies have busted through the barricade I set up…*Sounds of screaming and mauling*…GET OFF ME YOU FURRY BASTARDS! SHIT STOP CHEWING ON MY HEAD!...I PRESENT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "A PEEK INTO THE NARUTO-VERSE! Now if you will excuse me I have some vermin to exterminate *Sounds of gunfire, flamethrowers, and a chain saw*.**

As the two lights died down the group stared in shock at the two new figures who were none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…Naruto's parents. Kuro cleared his throat getting the groups attention "I present to all of you Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze!" he says with a smile.

The group stood there in shock for a moment before Naruto rockets forward and embraces Kushina in a hug which she reciprocates. Naruto buries his face into his mothers abdomen as tears of joy trail down his cheeks "I have wanted to meet you for so long Kaa-chan" he says in between sobs.

Kushina simply continues to hold her son again after so long with tears leaking from her own eyes "I have missed you so much Naru-chan. Look at how big you have gotten." she says lovingly while stroking his hair.

After a few moments the reunited mother and son finally release each other and Kushina wipes the tears from Naruto's cheeks. Naruto then looks to the side to see his father Minato standing there with a smile.

Minato spreads his arms expecting a hug from Naruto "Hey Naruto does your old man get a hug" he asks with smile.

Naruto lowers his head causing his hair to shadow his eyes before walking over to Minato. As he reaches Minato he raises his arms like he is about to give him a hug only to deliver a brutal double palm strike to Minato's abdomen causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Naruto glares down at his father "Did you really think I would simply embrace you after the hell I have had to live through due to your decision to seal Kurama in me?" he snarls.

Minato clutches his stomach in pain for a moment before he gets up and sighs "No I honestly didn't, especially after I saw your life so far" he says shocking everyone.

Kushina nods her head hearing this "That's right we have seen your life so far Naruto" she says before hugging him again "I am so sorry you have had to live like you have had. I never wanted you to carry the burden of being a Jinchuriki" she says.

Before Naruto can say anything they are interrupted by Kuro clearing his throat "Sorry to interrupt but I think it would be best if we took a break for the night so that Naruto and his parents can get reunited and everyone can rest up" he says getting nods from the others. Kuro then snaps his fingers making doors appear that lead to bedrooms and everyone picks one-with Naruto and his parents sharing one-and go inside for some rest.

The next morning everyone walks out of their rooms and rejoins Kuro who is standing by the pedestal eating a sandwich. Kuro sees the group returning and finishes his sandwich before looking to the group "Is everybody well rested and ready to continue?" he asks getting nods from the group. Kuro then looks over to Minato who looks like he went through a meat grinder. Kuro raises an eyebrow seeing this "Jeez Minato what the hell happened to you?" he asks.

Minato is about to say something only for Kushina to cut him off "We had a _discussion_ last night regarding his choice to seal Kurama into Naruto and the consequences of said choice. Oh and Jiraiya that reminds me that you are also in for a similar _discussion_ regarding why you haven't been upholding your duties as Naruto's _Godfather_ " she explains with a sickly sweet smile that sends shivers down most of the groups spines and causes Jiraiya to pale.

Kuro just coughs into his fist after hearing this "Well how about we continue on with the next scene for the Total Drama Maelstrom world now. Oh before I forget Kushina did you and Minato watch the tapes of what we have already covered so far in this world and the previous one?" he asks.

Kushina nods hearing this "Yes and they were really exciting and interesting. I do have a question though. If the Naruto-verse is split up into various sectors in which other "Gods" like you record the events of, does that mean there might be a possibility that we could view a world from one of their sectors?" she asks in wonder.

Hearing her question Kuro just rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Yes there is a chance that we could do such a thing. However it is a very complicated and lengthy process as I first need to get in contact with the sectors resident god, wait for said god to get back to me and then discuss the details regarding mew allow you all to view his "world". In the end it is a very lengthy process and likely won't happen for quite some time but there is a very good chance it could happen. Now without further delay lets continue where we left off" he says explaining the situation regarding Kushina's question and snapping his fingers making the room change to the scene they left off on.

However before Kuro starts the scene he notices a somewhat tired look in Naruto's eyes "Hey Naruto what's wrong you look really tired?" he asks.

Naruto stifles a yawn before answering "I had this really weird dream last night that seemed almost real" he responds causing the group to look at him.

Kuro rubs his chin in thought having an idea of what might be the cause of Naruto's dream "What was the dream about if you don't mind me asking?" he says.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well I dreamt I lived on an island full of warriors that fought against dragons. However from what I can tell I didn't believe in fighting the dragons and even befriended one and rides it" he explains getting wide eyed looks from the group.

Kuro nods his head hearing this "Well it would seem you somehow dreamt of another version of yourself" he says with a chuckle.

The groups eyes widen hearing this before Kiba voices his thoughts "Wait there is a version of Naruto that not only befriends a DRAGON but also RIDES it!" he yells with a slight hint of jealousy.

Kuro nods his head "Yeah there are actually a few worlds in the Naruto-verse like that. However the world that he dreamt about is in my sector but yet to fully form which is why it isn't ready to be viewed yet. Anyway let's continue where we left off" he says before snapping his fingers continuing the events they are watching.

" **WHAT!" that was the collective response of everyone except Naruto after hearing what Chris had just told them.**

The group cringes at the loud yell and Kiba holds his ears in pain "Damn that was loud!" he yells getting nods from the others. However unknown to the group Kuro chuckles quietly while holding a remote behind his back.

" **But we just got here" Beth says getting nods from a few of the campers.**

 **Chris smiles "Too bad" he says singsong "Now our first challenge will be…" He pulls out a medium sized black ball that has some kind of timer on it "Paint bomb Tag! The rules are simple the one with the ball is "It"" he tosses the ball up and down a few times "There are no tag backs, the new 'it' will have to freeze for ten seconds after being tagged, and there are no safe-zones" Chris says with a smile "As you can see the ball has a timer which is set to a time limit of one hour, and when the timer runs out the ball will explode and person holding it will be covered in paint that won't come off for a week, and the loser will leave on the dock of shame with NO shower" he finishes explaining.**

Ino pales hearing this "He is joking right?" she asks fearfully at the thought of being covered in paint that won't come off for a week.

Kuro chuckles upon hearing the fashion obsessed girl's question "Nope he is dead serious" he answers causing Ino to visibly pale and her eyes widen in horror.

" **No Shower" Lindsay gulps it would be humiliating to go out like that even more so on the first day.**

 **Chris wiggles his eyebrows "So anyone want to be it?" he asks getting no answer.**

 **Naruto smiles "Sure I'll be it" he says get shocked looks from everyone.**

 **Chris tosses Naruto the ball "Okay the game begins…NOW!" he says as everyone takes of running to get away from Naruto as the timer begins to tick.**

 **Naruto just stands there causing Chris to stare at him "You know that you can go now right?"**

 **Naruto laughs "Yeah but I thought I would give them some time to hide, it makes the hunt so much more fun don't you think?" he says getting a nod from Chris.**

The group continues to watch the scene before them when they hear a sinister chuckle "Kukuku Let the Hunt begin" Naruto says in a creepy voice complete with a sinister smile while rubbing his hands together like an evil genius.

The majority of the adults of the group pale seeing this since it is the exact same face he makes when thinking of a new prank. However off to the side Anko licks her lips while discretely rubbing her thighs together to hide her growing arousal after seeing the display.

 **(Timer: 55 minutes left)**

 **Naruto had started searching for the campers "Can't wait to see someone get blasted in paint" he says before walking toward the boathouse since it was close and someone might be in there.**

 **(Tyler)**

 **The jock had emptied a crate and was currently hiding in it "This game is mine" he says before chuckling only to stop when the lid to the crate he is in opens and he sees a smiling Naruto holding the bomb.**

 **A few moments of silence pass "How did you find me?" Tyler asks.**

" **Well the boathouse is close to the starting point so I decided to check there first…and I heard you laughing" he says before tagging Tyler and leaving.**

The group sweatdrops seeing this "Does anyone else thing that Tyler but not be the most intelligent of people?" Tenten asks getting nods from the others.

 **(Gwen)**

 **Gwen was currently hiding in some bushes watching Lindsay run around in a circle looking for somewhere to hide thinking "** _ **I wonder if I should tell her that she is just running around in a circle"**_ **before she decides to wait and see to a little while.**

Choji raises an eyebrow seeing this "Wait why are we suddenly seeing what Gwen is doing?" he asks in confusion.

Kuro chuckles a little "Well sometimes the POV will change to show what the other people in each specific world are doing." He explains getting a nod of understanding form Choji who goes back to eating his bag of chips.

 **(Harold)**

 **Harold was currently hiding in the bathrooms using one of the stalls when he hears the door open and suddenly the stall door he is in flies open causing him to scream in a high-pitched voice, only to reveal Cody.**

Naruto burst out in laughter at hearing Harold's scream "Oh god he screamed like a little girl!" he yells getting chuckles or outright laughter from the rest of the group.

" **Dude calm down, I'm not it, just looking for a place to hide" Cody say while sweat-dropping**

" **Go find your own place I was here first" Harold says glaring at Cody.**

" **Dude chill I'll just take one of the other stalls" Cody says before closing the door and hiding in one of the other stalls.**

 **Timer 50 minutes left**

 **Tyler was panicking he hadn't been able to find anyone and was currently rushing towards the cabins to see if anyone was hiding there when he trips on the steps smashing his face into the porch, before rolling through the door and coming to a stop as he hits something hard.**

The group winces seeing Tyler once again injure himself due to his own clumsiness "seriously how clumsy is this guy?" Anko asks in a deadpan voice while munching on some dango that appeared. Her eyes suddenly widening as the dango is the best she has ever had.

Kuro sees this and chuckles before whispering in her ear "In case you were wondering I got those from one of my worlds and the Naruto of that world was the one who made them" he states. After hearing this Anko looks at the Naruto standing by his parents and makes a vow to see if he can make dango this good. If he can well the snake might just chase the fox and sort out various feelings for said fox.

Meanwhile Naruto suddenly feels a chill run up his spine as if he was going to be hunted in the future.

" **Dude you okay" DJ asks having been the one Tyler ran into.**

" **Uh yeah" The clumsy jock says before getting up and tagging DJ and running off as he just stands there frozen as what had just happened.**

" **Well shit" DJ says as he realizes what just happened before going to find someone to tag.**

 **(Izzy)**

 **Izzy was humming while sitting on a branch swinging her legs as she scanned the ground when she notices a certain whiskered blonde walk up the tree next to her and sit on a branch. Izzy grins before grabbing a vine and swinging to the tree Naruto is in landing in his lap.**

" **Hehehe Hiya!" Izzy giggles.**

" **Oh hey Izzy right?" the crazy girl nods as Naruto grins "Whats up?"**

 **Izzy stares at him causing him to raise an eyebrow before she asks "Are your whisker marks a tattoo or scar"**

 **Naruto smiles "Neither they're birthmarks…" he begins before Izzy cuts him off when she starts rubbing them causing him to do something that makes her very happy.**

" **You just…" Naruto gently swats her hand away as he blushes slightly.**

" **I didn't purr!" he yells before purring again as Izzy rubs them again before they begin a little tug of war with Izzy trying to rub them and Naruto trying to stop her.**

The group stands there in shock at what they just witnessed before turning to look at Naruto who pales upon seeing the look in the eyes of the females of the group. He tries to make a break for it only to find a golden chain wrapped around him holding him in place "HEY LET ME GO!" he yells frantically while trying to get free.

Kushina who is the one the chain came from chuckles a little "Why Naru-chan is there something you are trying to hide from us?" she asks while she and the other females begin to close in around the struggling blonde. Kushina then reaches out and rubs Naruto's whisker marks causing him to purr much like his counter-part they were watching getting a squeal from all the girls who then take turns rubbing his cheeks.

For the next few minutes the girls take turns rubbing Naruto's cheeks and listening to him purr as many of the males watch on in laughter. Kuro seeing this chuckles to himself until he says Ino about to scrath his whisker marks instead of rubbing them "No Wait!" he yells trying to stop her only for it to be to late as Naruto's eyes widen before glazing over. Naruto then leaps towards the nearest person who just so happened to be Hinata after Ino backed away. He wraps his arms and legs around her and buries his head into her just and begins rubbing up against it while purring.

This sudden action causes Hinata's entire body to blush atomic red but she somehow manages to stop herself from fainting.

The group looks on in shock at what they are seeing "What the hell is Naruto doing!" Sakura yells and is about to hit said blonde only for Kuro to stop her getting everyone's attention.

Kuro sighs "Naruto has entered what is known as "Bliss Mode" a special state that happens to him when somebody scratches his whisker marks. In this state he will latch onto the nearest female and cuddle up against them for a while before switching to another female. The only way to stop this is to just let it run its course as he will eventually return to normal" he explains shocking the group. Kuro then chuckles a little "You should be thankful that he only entered "Bliss Mode" and not "LGM"" he says mysteriously.

Kurenai raises a delicate brow hearing this "What is "LGM?"" she asks in curiosity.

Kuro grins hearing this "It stands for Lust God Mode. In this mode he is essentially Lust personified and any female near him wants him/or is faints from his sheer sexiness. Meanwhile males that witness it will most likely begin to question their sexuality" he says shocking the group while many of the females actually blush trying to picture it before the group goes back to watching the world.

 **(Duncan)**

 **The punk scowled somehow DJ had found his hiding spot and had tagged him leaving him with the bomb and was scanning the area when he spots something that makes him smile and runs over and tags the person before running off.**

" **Wondeful" Noah sighs as Duncan runs off after tagging him and notices there is only about 15 minutes left on the timer before the bomb explodes before he starts wandering around thinking that if he waits until the last minute before handing it off due to them having to freeze he would get away and they would be out, and continues walking as a plan forms in his mind.**

After seeing Noah's lack of energy Choji chuckles "Wow he is a lot like you Shikamaru" he says poking fun at his best friend getting a few chuckles from the group while Shikamaru mutters "Troublesome" in response.

 **Time left 15 minutes:**

 **(Cody and Trent)**

 **The duo was hiding under a table in the Arts and Crafts building discussing their favorite types of music.**

 **(Heather)**

 **He queen bee was sitting on a sink in the communal washroom filing her nails without any worries because she had locked the door to the washroom.**

" **Hmm who would be a good possible candidate for an alliance" she says as she begins thinking about who would be good for an alliance.**

" **Hey let me in!" she hears someone say from the other side of the door before she resumes her filing**

Anko seeing this scoffs "Yep she is your stereotypical stuck up bitch" she remarks only to yelp when Naruto finally releases a very embarrassed Hinata and latches onto her rubbing his head into her chest. Anko suppresses a moan as his hair brushes against her nipples which are hidden by her trenchcoat.

"… **Aww…" Heather blinks "I'm it now aren't I?"**

 **Outside Noah had just tagged Owen before patting his back "If it helps I saw some campers by the cafeteria" he says feeling a little bad for Owen since he seems like a nice guy.**

 **(Bridgete, Eva, Courtney, Ezekiel)**

 **The girls growl at Ezekiel as Eva grabs his neck**

" **What did you just say" she growls out. The reason why the girls are so angry is due to Ezekiel making one of the biggest mistakes a male can possibly due, make a sexist comment about a women and to make matters worse he did it right in front of three women.**

The women of the group narrow their eyes at this "HE DID WHAT!" they yell while leaking killing intent causing the males-except Naruto who was still cuddling against Anko-to pale and scoot away a little.

" **I said it lucky you three have me protecting you since girls are weak eh." Eva and the others growl "My dad told me to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help eh." Courtney joins Eva "Besides boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you" he says before Bridgette opens the door and Eva tosses him out where he land at Naruto's feet.**

Hearing what Ezekiel just said causes the girls to leak even more killing intent while cracking their knuckles menacingly.

 **Naruto had managed to escape from Izzy and was walking to the cafeteria when the door opens and someone flies out before landing at his feet. He looks down to see Ezekiel before looking up to see a very pissed off Bridgette, Courtney and Eva and raises an eyebrow.**

" **He did something stupid didn't he?" Naruto asks already having an idea of what Ezekiel may have done.**

" **He made a sexist comment saying women aren't as smart as men, and that we need his help because women are weaker than men" Eva says through gritted teeth getting nods from Courtney and Bridgette.**

 **Naruto helps Ezekial up before reaching behind his back "Hey Ezekiel catch" he says tossing something to him.**

 **Ezekiel catches the object before looking at it noticing it is the bomb and sees that there is only 10 seconds left on the timer and pales before looking at Naruto.**

Kiba who is cowering with the rest of the males notices this and raises an eyebrow "Wait how does Naruto have the bomb when we last saw it in Owen's possession?" he asks getting shrugs from the group as they continue watching.

" **Shouldn't have made a sexist comment man, women are in fact stronger than men for many reasons, the top one being them going through childbirth" Naruto says getting looks of shock from the three girls.**

The women of the group are shocked by Naruto's words and look to their Naruto who is still cuddling against Anko. Anko meanwhile warps her arms around Naruto pulling him closer to her chest with a smile on her face after hearing his counter-parts words.

" **Now how about the four of us sit back and watch the fireworks" Naruto says looking at the girls and smiling which causes Eva and Courtney to blush slightly while Bridgette blushes so hard she almost looks like a tomato.**

 **Ezekiel watches the timer tick down and when it reaches one he closes his eyes and the bomb explodes.**

 **Naruto and the girls sit back and watch as a huge pillar of paint rises into the air before crashing down "Damn I have to hand it to Chris that was pretty awesome" Naruto says getting nods from the girls.**

The group looks on in awe at the massive paint explosion that engulfed Ezekiel before they burst out in laughter. Meanwhile Naruto has finally released Anko and instead latched onto Tsunade getting a nosebleed from Jiraiya upon seeing his apprentice's head in between Tsunade's bountiful breasts.

 **Suddenly they hear an air horn "Challenge Over! Everyone gather at the cafeteria" they hear Chris say and they head back to the cafeteria.**

 **After everyone is gathered Chris smiles and turns to Ezekiel who is covered in a rainbow of paint "Well Ezekiel if only you had kept your mouth shut you wouldn't be the first one out" he says getting chuckles from some of the guys while the girls who had been told of what Ezekiel said smile.**

" **But Chris I had the ball when the timer ran out how is Ezekiel out" Owen asks curious as to how Ezekiel got coated in paint when he had the ball.**

 **Naruto laughs "Well that's where I come in" he says getting everyone's attention "When I first got the ball and all of you left I switched it out with an exact copy I made before going to find everyone" he says shocking everyone.**

The group gapes seeing this as it means that the Naruto they are watching basically tricked everyone. After a moment they get over their shock as it is a version of Naruto they are watching so a penchant for pranks is something they should really expect.

" **Owen push the button under the timer and hand me what's inside" Naruto says and Owen does so causing the ball to open revealing a scroll which he hands to Naruto.**

 **Naruto unrolls the scroll and channels a little chakra into to causing a poof of smoke and when it clears it reveals a small stack of books, all with a gold cover and wrapped in plastic which he hands to Owen.**

" **Congrats Owen you just won yourself a complete collection of all my books including the newest one which isn't released yet, all of which are the Super Limited Edition versions which have a gold cover, and are all signed by me" Naruto says causing many to have their jaws drop, Naruto sees this and laughs.**

Kakashi's lone visible eye widens seeing this as he notices one of the books Owen received was a copy of Icha Icha: Tactics something that not even he has in Super Limited Edition.

 **Chris recovers and clears his throat "Well Ezekiel man time to walk the dock of shame buddy" he says**

" **Can I at least take a shower first?" Ezekiel asks hoping to at least be able to take one to try and clean off the paint.**

" **Hmm…NOPE!" Chris says with a smile on his face as Chef comes and picks Ezekiel up before throwing him onto the boat of losers as it leaves the island. Chris then turns to the remaining campers.**

" **Okay now before we begin the next challenge I will be splitting you up into two teams" Chris says getting nods from the campers "Gwen, Naruto, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Izzy, and Noah you guys are the Screaming Gophers" he says holding up a flag with a screaming gopher on it as those whose names he called form a group to the right.**

" **Now Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Tyler, Sadie, Katie, Courtney, Duncan, and Eva you are now the Killer Bass" Chris says holding up a flag of a Killer Bass "Now go change into your swimsuits and meet me at the top of that cliff over there" Chris says pointing to a 1000 ft. cliff overlooking the lake causing many of them to pale before they head to their cabins.**

The group sees this and Neji raises an eyebrow "Does anyone else get the feeling they are going to have to jump off of that cliff?" he asks getting nods from everyone.

 **Naruto and the boys head into their cabin and look at the bunk beds "I'll take the bottom bunk over there if that's all right with everyone" Naruto says getting nods as DJ decides to take the bunk above him. As everyone is picking their bunks they hear a scream from the girl's cabin and Naruto rushes over.**

 **Naruto opens the cabin door to find the girls standing in a corner "What's wrong?" he asks.**

" **There is a cockroach over there!" Lindsay yells in terror getting nods from the other girls.**

Tenten facepalms at seeing how the girls reacted to something as insignificant as a little cockroach. It was instances like this that gave girls a bad image as damsels in distress.

 **At this point DJ comes in to see what the matter is and sees the cockroach before letting out a high-pitched scream and jumping on Gwen's bed breaking it.**

" **That was my bed…"Gwen sighed depressed**

" **Don't worry about it Gwen I will swap out my bed for yours" Naruto said with a smile.**

" **You'd do that for me Naruto?" Gwen blushed**

" **Of course Gwen anything for a beautiful flower such as yourself" Naruto says causing Gwen to blush even more something Trent noticed and didn't like.**

Asuma whistles seeing this "Damn who knew the Gaki had game?" he says getting a chuckle from the other males.

" **If you want I can swap with you instead" Trent says trying to impress Gwen.**

" **No thanks Trent, Naruto said he will do it" Gwen says still blushing slightly which causes Trent to glare at Naruto who only raises an eyebrow at Trent, before turning to the cockroach.**

" **You know little guy it's not safe to come into a room where you might get squished" Naruto says to the cockroach who looks at him before chirping. Naruto pulls out a cloth and lays it over his palm before loweing his hand to the floor "Now how about you hop on and I take you somewhere safe" he says before the cockroach climbs onto the cloth and nuzzles into his palm and purrs surprising everyone.**

 **Naruto stands up and brings the cockroach outside before setting it down in the bushes and walking back inside the cabin to find everyone staring at him like he has grown a second head "What?" he asks curious as to why everyone is staring at him like that.**

" **How did you do that and why didn't you just kill it" Bridgette asks getting nods from the others in the room.**

" **I have always had this connection with animals doesn't matter what kind even bugs, and as to why I didn't kill it that's simple" Naruto says with a smile "It didn't come in here trying to hurt anyone, and all life is precious even those something as small as a bug and the only time it is okay to kill an animal is if you intend to eat it" he says getting a smile and slight blush from Bridgette due to his belief being similar to her own.**

Hidden behind his glasses and coat Shino is smiling at seeing Naruto's actions regarding the cockroach. It really meant a lot to Shino whose clan has a symbiotic relationship with bugs that Naruto didn't just kill the cockroach.

 **Naruto turns to leave and sees Duncan coming with an ax and raises an eyebrow "Dude it's taken care of, and an ax is a little overkill" he says causing Duncan to shrug before walking back to the boy's cabin.**

 **20 minutes later**

 **The two teams stand at the top of the cliff in their swim suits and Chris smiles "Now that both teams are here" he begins only to notice Naruto missing "Wait where is Naruto" he asks causing everyone to look around.**

" **Sorry I'm late Chris, I was swapping out my bed for Gwen's whose got broke" Naruto says as he walks up in his swimsuit causing many of the girls to blush and a few to even drool at seeing his physique.**

 **Naruto is wearing a pair of black swim trunks with orange flames at the bottom and on his right short-leg there is a picture of a nine-tailed fox like the one on the back of his trench-coat. The girls stare at his six-pac abs and chiseled chest, his thin but muscled arms.**

 **On his chest he has a tattoo of a purple snake coiled with its tongue out, and a full moon with hints of lavender in it. On his left bicep he has a tattoo of an ice cube with a small crown on it, and on his right bicep he has tattoo of white slug with a blue line down its back and a small red cross above it.**

 **Around his neck is a surfer necklace with a green jewel in the center and each side of the jewel are two rings with small gems in them, one gem is a lavender color while the others are, a jade green emerald, a sky blue sapphire, and a violet-purple diamond.**

All of the girls and more than a few of the women of the group blush after they see Naruto in his swim trunks. Anko wolf whistles at the scene "Damn the Gaki is ripped! Look at those muscles I bet you could grate cheese on them!" she yells while licking her lips and rubbing her thighs together. Hinata nearly passes out at seeing Naruto's chest and Ino is openly drooling.

 **Chris sees Naruto walk up and chuckles "No problem Naruto" he then clears his throat getting everyone's attention "Now today's final challenge is a simple 1000 ft. dive into man-eating shark infested waters" he says casually like he is talking about the weather while smiling at some of the faces the campers have.**

" **Now you will take turns diving off the cliff and try to land in a small safe zone at the bottom" he says still smiling "And yes this is safe we had our interns test it and it passed" Chris says, Naruto could have sworn he heard Chef's voice from back in the Mess Hall yelling something about "Damn host shoving me into shark infested waters" but paid it no mind.**

Kuro chuckles getting the groups attention "In case you are wondering; Yes Chris tested the safety of the challenge by shoving Chef into the shark infested water" he informs getting swetdrops from the group.

 **Naruto turns to Gwen and smiles "I like your swimsuit Gwen it looks really good on you" he says causing her to blush slightly.**

" **Thank you Naruto I like yours too" the Goth girl says blushing a little more as he smiles again and thinks** _ **"Why am I acting like this around him? I have only known him for a day and yet I feel so close to him, it's like being near him makes me feel safe and warm, I can't be falling for him already…can I?**_

Kushina smiles seeing this and silently hopes that Naruto and Gwen get together. After all she wants to see some grandbabies.

" **For each member of your team that jumps and survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below" Chris says getting nods "Inside each crate are supplies that you will need for the second part of the challenge…"Chris throws his arms in the air "Building a Hot Tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! It's a reward challenge which means no one will be going home tonight" Chris finishes getting nods from the campers.**

" **All right who wants to go first?" Chris asks as Bridgette and Naruto step up.**

" **Mind if I go first?" Naruto asks as he looks at Bridgette with a smile.**

" **Not at all go right ahead Naruto" the surfer girl says.**

 **Naruto smiles and begins jogging towards the edge before breaking into a full sprint and jumping high into the air as he reaches the edge of the cliff. Naruto does a few flips and spins before freefalling towards the water causing everyone to rush to the edge to see if he made it, just making it in time to see Naruto land safely in the safe zone before resurfacing.**

The group claps at seeing Naruto's dive into the lake before looking to Kuro who is holding up a giant card with a 9.75 on it causing them to laugh before turning their attention back to the scene.

 **Naruto turns to see three sharks with their heads above the water looking at him from just outside the safe zone and smiles "Hey guys you mind giving me a ride to shore, I will give you guys some meat if you do" he asks causing those on top of the cliff to just stare dumfounded by his actions.**

 **The sharks look to each other before nodding and Naruto smiles before swimming out of the safe zone "Thanks guys" he says before holding onto two of the sharks dorsal fins as they pull him towards shore. When Naruto reaches shore he lets go of the sharks fins and smiles before scratching them under their chins causing them too purr much to everyone's shock "Thanks guys I will come back a little later with the meat" he says before looking back up to the top of the cliff "C'mon guys its easy" he says snapping everyone out of their shocked states.**

The group just stands there in shock at what they saw "Did Naruto just tame those sharks…and did those sharks just purr?" Kiba asks in shock.

Shikamaru sighs before rubbing the bridge of his nose "Troublesome blonde" he says while off to the side Lee and Gai yell "YOUTH!" and go to hug but are stopped by Kuro who snaps his fingers freezing them in place.

" **hehehe Whiskers sure is fun" Izzy says causing everyone to look at her.**

" **I can't believe the sharks just gave him a ride to shore, and did they just purr when he scratched their chins, is that even possible" Courtney says curious if sharks can actually purr.**

" **I didn't think sharks were able to purr, but after seeing that I guess it's possible" Noah says impressed by what Naruto did.**

" **Well I'm going next" Bridgette says before she dives of the cliff and lands in the safe zone before swimming over to Naruto.**

" **Nice job Bridgette, your form was really impressive" Naruto compliments as Bridgette reaches shore.**

" **Thank you Naruto, your form was also really impressive" the surfer girl says while blushing slightly.**

" **All right whose next" Chris asks turning the rest of the campers**

 **Tyler runs and jumps off the cliff only to crash into the buoy's causing everyone to wince as he slides into the safe zone, one by one Duncan, Cody, and Eva jumped and made it into the safe zone. DJ stares at the lake with fear written on his face and chickens out and is forced to wear a chicken hat and rides down an escalator that Chris had conveniently forgot to mention until then.**

 **Courtney also chickens out claiming she has a medical condition that prevents her from jumping off cliffs hoping Chris will buy it but he doesn't and she receives a chicken hat before riding the escalator down.**

Tsunade scoffs at Courtney's attempt to chicken out using a made up medical condition "I can't believe she tried to fake a medical condition" she says in disgust while looking at her apprentice Shizune who is the most recent recipient of Bliss Mode Naruto much to said apprentice's embarrassment.

 **One by one the campers jump most making it in the safe zone, Justin lands outside the safe zone but his handsomeness saves him as the sharks just give him a ride to shore, Harold ends up landing on his nuts letting out a high-pitched scream causing the males and even the sharks to wince.**

The males of the group wince upon seeing Harold's landing and cover their won nuts in sympathy causing the girls to roll their eyes.

 **Geoff lands outside the safe zone but manages to swim to safety. Beth ended up chickening out and taking the escalator down**

 **Finally only Owen was left at the top of the cliff, Chris turns to Owen "Now…will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will give will bring your team the win…No pressure man." The large boy gulped before he put on his water floaters. The Screaming Gophers team cheers him on as he gets closer to the edge he takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.**

 **(Confession)**

 **Owen gulped and looks the corner "I'm not a very good swimmer"**

 ***Static***

 **Geoff smirked at the camera "I looked at this guy and could tell there was no way he was going to make it"**

 ***Static***

 **Naruto smiles "If there is one thing I have learned in my life it's that appearances can be deceiving, and Owen proved that once again"**

 **Back to Cliff**

 **Owen took a few steps back before running and jumping over the cliff "I'm going to die now…I'm going to fucking die now" and screams on the way down and lands in the safe zone causing a MASSIVE pillar of water to rise in the air.**

The group looks on in amazement by the massive pillar of water Owen's jump caused before they break out in cheers at how awesome it was.

 **As the water returns to the lake Naruto looks to the sharks in his arms "Fin, Fang, Jaws, are you guys alright?" he asks the sharks only for them to shiver in fear at almost dying.**

The group sweatdrops when they hear the names Naruto gave the three sharks. I mean of all the names he could have given them those were just horrible.

 **After Owen makes it to shore Chris arrives "Well that was exciting now take your crates and head back to the flag pole to begin construction on your hot tubs" he says before riding off on his ATV and the campers pick up their boxes and race back to the camp.**

 **Naruto sees Gwen struggling with her two boxes "Hey Gwen want me to take one of those for you?" he asks with a smile that causes her to blush slightly.**

 **Gwen looks at Naruto "But Naruto you are already three boxes how will you carry another" she asks him**

 **Naruto smiles and sets his boxes down before taking one of Gwen's boxes and balancing on his left shoulder before picking up his boxes and placing on his other shoulder while the other are under his arms.**

" **Now let's hurry back and get this hot tub built so we can relax" Naruto says as Gwen stands there amazed by his strength and blushing a little at how is muscles flex and compact as he carries the boxes.**

Once again many of the girls blush seeing this and Anko wolf whistles again before Kurenai smacks her upside the back of her head again.

 **Gwen isn't the only one to notice Naruto as Izzy, Lindsay, and Bridgette also notices and each blush at seeing him do this while running through some not so PG scenarios in their heads and silently growling at how lucky Gwen is for being so close to Naruto at the time.**

 **On the way back to the camp Katie and Sadie end up squatting over some poison ivy when they have to pee, and end up running to the water to soak their behinds, and Courtney ends up getting stung near her eye by a bug causing it to swell up.**

The majority of the group either sweatdrops or break out in laughter after hearing what happened to Kati and Sadie.

 **The campers reach the campground and begin construction of their hot tubs and once their done Chris rolls up on his ATV "Okay times up let's see how you did" Chris says looking at the two hot tubs, the Killer Bass's hot tub looks like it's about to fall apart while the Screaming Gopher's tub looks perfect "Okay Screaming Gophers win which means they get the tub" Chris says causing the Gophers to cheer.**

 **Naruto looks to the Bass and seems them sulking a little "Hey Chris is it alright if we share the tub with the other team" he asks causing the Bass to look up at him.**

" **I don't see why not" Chris says after thinking for a minute causing the Bass to cheer before everyone gets in the tub.**

 **Naruto is relaxing in the tub when he feels someone bump into him and looks over to see Gwen in her strapless bikini top and black spats, he thought they definitely suited her in his opinion as they worked to accent her Mid-C-Cup breasts and nice sized rear, Gwen spotted Naruto make her smile brightly**

" **You look lovely Gwen" He compliments make her blush a little as she tries to hide it**

" **Thank you Naruto you were a lot of help today and I really enjoyed talking with you" The Goth girl says fighting her blush.**

" **I enjoy talking with you too Gwen" he says before someone splashes bumping her into Naruto's chest as he catches her.**

" **You okay Gwen" he asks as they look into each other's eyes before their faces get closer as she stares into his dazzling blue eyes until they kiss passionately not caring if anyone saw them.**

The kiss scene causes many of the males to wolf whistle while the females either gush or squeal at the scene. Kushina seeing the kiss lets out a loud squeal and hugs Minato "Oh Minato-kun just picture the grandbabies!" she yells in excitement. Minato hearing this sweatdrops and thinks Kushina might be jumping the gun a little after all it is only a kiss.

 **Gwen realizes what she's doing after about a minute and bolts out of the hot tub and Naruto runs after her.**

 **As she runs all Gwen can think is** _ **"How could I do that I've only known him a day, no he probably thinks I'm some slut or something"**_ **until she hears a voice.**

" **Gwen wait" Naruto says as he reaches out and grabs her hand turning her to face him "Why are you running?" he asks worried.**

" **I kissed you, we have only known each other for a day and yet I kissed you, you must think I'm a slut or something for forcing myself on you like that" she manages to get out between sobs unable to look him in the eye.**

" **Gwen" he says as he tilts her head up to look her in the eye before wiping the tears off her cheeks "If I wasn't okay with the thought of kissing you I would have pushed you off me, not return the kiss" he said before kissing her on the lips causing her eyes to widen before she kisses him back.**

 **When they part Gwen looks at Naruto and smiles "So what does this make us, I don't want it to be some fling or something?" she asks nervously a little afraid that it might just be a fling**

 **Naruto smiles as he cups her cheek "Gwen I'm not one to play with girls or lead them on, if I make any sort of romantic moves to them I'm serious and want to be with them" He says causing her to smile "However there is soothing we will have to discuss a little later but starting now you're my girlfriend and if you will have me I'm your boyfriend and I would have it any other way" he says holding her in his embrace.**

The group smiles at the scene happy for the version of Naruto they are watching. The women of the group are especially happy with Naruto as he showed he isn't someone to play around with girls feelings.

 **Gwen smiles as she cries a few tears of joy and kisses Naruto "Of course I would love to have you as my boyfriend Naruto and whatever it is we have to discuss later will get through it together" as they just stand their embracing each other and kissing passionately.**

 ***Cut to the Dock of Shame at Night***

" **Well what an eventful first day, we meet the campers, some make AWESOME entrances and give gifts, Our first camper gets eliminated due to his sexist comments, Naruto makes friends with sharks, the first relationship of the season forms, and more" Chris says staring at the camera.**

" **What will happen next, Who will get voted off, Will Naruto make more animal friends, Will anymore ladies fall for the blonde Shinobi, Find out on the next episode of** **Total…Drama…Island** **" Chris says before turning away from the camera and pulling out a certain book Naruto gave him and giggling perversely as he reads it.**

The scene fades and the room returns to the white void signaling the end of the scene. Kuro looks at the group and smiles "Well that is the end of the scene. We will now take a short break so you can all get something to eat and drink or use the bathroom if need be" he says as the group does just that. All except for Kurenai who is the newest recipient of Bliss Mode Naruto.

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 **Quick AN: Well that is chapter 4 for all of you I hope you enjoyed it. I am not sure what my next update will be so just stay tuned.**

 **Oh and for anyone that cares I managed to beat all those damn plot bunnies so hopefully my next update will be sometime soon instead of the long delay between my last update and this one. *In the background multiuple pairs of red eyes can be seen illuminating multiple pairs of long rabbit ears*.**


	5. Chapter 5 World 2 TDM Scene 3

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Hello once more everyone and I am back with another chapter for all of you to enjoy. I would like to announce though that I have recently published a new story which is a Naruto x Atlantis the Lost Empire story called "Fox of Atlantis" and it would mean a lot to me if all of you took a look at it. Now I will only be answering a few reviews this time so lets get that out of the way.**

 **Rebmul: Yeah it is going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **Zerozeno: Yeah Bliss Mode is pretty funny and I might give them a sneak peek at Lust God Mode at some point.**

 **Guest: No there likely won't be a Naruto x Starship Troopers one since there are only like 3 stories in that crossover and all of them are either really short or I am not a fan of them. I will say however that I have had an idea for a Naruto x Starship Troopers Invasion story rattling around in my head for a while. However I would rather pass it off to someone else to do ideally someone with a good deal of writing experience.**

 **ThunderDracyan: Can't recall if I have read that story before or not.**

 **Scheffleman: I am not sure if Aayla will ever make an appearance. However if she does I will also bring along the Naruto of that world with her and it would likely only be for a little while.**

 **Tokusatsuluv: By other universes do you mean stories by other authors?**

 **Well that is it for reviews this time around so without further delay here is the next chapter.**

Kuro watched silently as the group went about grabbing food and drinks during the short break after the end of the last scene. He had also grabbed something for himself and was munching on a Sriracha Egg salad sandwich, beef jerky, and a can of Dr. Pepper to wash it all down. As he takes another bite of his sandwich he idly thinks it could have used just a bit more Sriracha to give it a little more kick and offset the bland taste of the mayo.

After a few minutes the group had finished grabbing there snacks with many choosing either sandwiches, various finger foods like sushi or onigiri. There were also the cases of Anko, Kushina, and no longer Bliss Mode Naruto choosing mounds of Dango and multiple bowls of Ramen respectively.

Kuro looks to the group seeing them settled in and smiles "Well now that everyone has their food and drink how about we continue with the next scene" he says getting nods from the group. He then snaps his fingers causing the next scene to pop up around them "I will warn all of you though that this scene does have a traumatic moment in it" he says causing the groups eyes to widen with worry before they turn their attention to the events being displayed.

 **Chris was standing on the dock of shame looking at the camera "Welcome back; on the last episode of** **Total Drama Island** **we met our contestants and some made amazing entrances** ***Cuts to Naruto's entrance*** **, We had our first elimination Challenge which ended in Ezekiel getting blasted by a paint bomb due to his sexist comments, the teams were formed and had to jump off a cliff into shark infested waters, and after building a killer hot tub the Screaming Gopher's came out on top" he says.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion at hearing this "Wait when did all of this happen?" he asks in confusion.

Kushina chuckles hearing this "It was when you were out of it after getting your whisker marks scratched…and latching on to the majority of the girls here" she says before adding the last part with a coy smile on her face. Naruto's eyes widen hearing this as he looks towards the females of the group to spot the either blushing to various degrees or having a coy smile on their face.

 **Chris chuckles "After that our resident Shinobi and Author was kind enough to offer the Killer Bass a chance to relax, and we saw what could very well be the first relationship of the season** ***Cut to Naruto and Gwen kissing*** **now with 22 campers still in the running for the cash what will happen next? Will Naruto make more animal friends and win the hearts of some of the other female campers, what challenge will the campers face next** ***Cue evil Chuckle*** **and who will be the next camper to ride the dock of shame find on now on** **Total Drama Island** **" he says before the screen cuts to black.**

Naruto's entire face lights up with an atomic blush after seeing the kiss between Gwen and that worlds version of him. It also didn't help that the majority of the group was whistling over cat-calling at the scene either.

 **It had been around a week since the campers had gotten to the island and Naruto was currently laying in a hammock he had brought with him smiling as he gently stroked the hair of his new girlfriend who was currently still sleeping on his chest from when they had fallen asleep last night, Naruto had brought Gwen out to a small secluded area of the woods where they could spend some time alone together, and had set up a hammock where they laid down and relaxed before they fell asleep in each other's embrace.**

As the scene appeared it got many "Awws" from the female members of the group at the tender moment. Naruto meanwhile was staring at the scene intently mainly at how content and happy the other version of him was. To be honest he was actually kind of jealous of his counterpart as he had someone to be with him in such a way.

This got Naruto to take a look at the girls around him and try to picture himself and one of them in a similar situation. His gaze drifted to Ino and he could kind of picture himself with her given a few years for them to both mature. Then he looked to Kurenai and Shizune, but couldn't see himself with them in that kind of way mainly due to seeing them as more of a big sister type of relationship. Next he looked at Tenten and had a hard time coming to a conclusion since he really didn't know her that well at this time but maybe after getting to know her better that might change.

Naruto's gaze then shifted to the last four females of the group minus his mother of course. He could kind of picture himself and Anko together as he could see the loneliness that was so similar to his own hidden deep with her chocolate brown eyes. This made him think that over time they could be there for each other and help heal each other. His gaze then wandered over to Tsunade and he had to admit that he was attracted to her. However despite this it wasn't in the romantic since it was more of a Mother-Son or Big Sister-Little Brother since. Recently there were times when he had come to view her as more of a mother than simply his Hokage.

Finally his gaze landed on the last two females of the group Sakura and Hinata. First he looked at Sakura the girl for who the longest time he has had a crush on. However he was started to feel otherwise regarding her especially after seeing how the last version of him was with Aayla. It had opened his eyes to how a couple really act or even how close friends should act. Not once had he seen Aayla yell or even HIT that version of himself over nearly every small thing like Sakura does to him. It was due to this that he was having a hard time picturing Sakura and him in a scene similar to what he was seeing with Gwen.

Then there was Hinata who was the complete opposite of Sakura in nearly every way. Naruto thought back to all the times he had interacted with and began to realize something. From the time she offered him medical cream after his fight with Kiba. To when he was questioning himself if he should fight Neji in the Chunin Exam Finals and she not only cheered him up but also cheered him on. Then there was the recent mission to the find the Bikochu Beetle and how she went up against and _defeated_ an Iwa JONIN along with said Jonin's boss summon all by herself. As he thought about this he was beginning to easily picture Hinata and himself not only in a situation like Gwen and his variant were in but also more. He could see them going out to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, or going on picnics like the one a little while back. He could picture them training together and getting stronger together. Finally dare he say it he could even see them going on _DATES._ This revelation shocked him and made him realize that he had some serious thinking to do as he turned his attention back to the scene the rest of the group was watching.

 **Naruto just stares at the sleeping form of his Gothic Goddess and smiles as he thinks** _ **"To think that it's already been a week since we met and after only a day of knowing each other for a day we ended in a relationship I haven't been in a relationship since…"**_ **Naruto shakes his head trying to forget his current train of thought as he goes back to caressing Gwen's hair as she begins to wake up.**

The group's eyes widen at hearing Naruto's thoughts and they look to Kuro "Wait how are we able to hear what Naruto is thinking?" Tenten inquires confused by this.

Kuro rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Well I forgot to mention that in addition to seeing and hearing what everyone is saying in the scenes we can also hear what they are thinking" he explains getting wide eyed looks from the group.

 **Gwen wakes up to find herself laying on Naruto's chest and begins to worry until she remembers the events of the previous night and smiles at Naruto who just kisses her forehead "Good morning my Gothic Goddess" he says causing her to blush.**

" **Good morning my Foxy Ninja" Gwen teases giving Naruto a peck on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss.**

The group can't help but "Aww" and whistle at the scene while once again Naruto is blushing at everyone seeing such a scene between a version of himself and said versions girlfriend.

 **Suddenly they hear a loud screech** **"All right campers meet in front of the flag pole in 10 minutes"** **they hear Chris say over the loudspeaker causing both of them to sigh at the idea of having to get up.**

 **Naruto sighs "Leave it to Chris to ruin a perfect moment" he says before kissing Gwen's forehead again and smiling lovingly while gazing into her beautiful grey eyes.**

 **Gwen gives Naruto a quick kiss on the lips and smiles "Yeah he sure does, now let's go" she says as she gets up off the hammock with Naruto following right behind her as they head to the flag pole.**

Kushina's smile turns into a frown at seeing this "Boo! I want to see more of sochi-kun and Gwen being all lovey dovey!" she says with a pout while embarrassing Naruto.

Minato sweatdrops at his wife's remark "Now Kushina-chan I am sure there will be more times we will see them acting all lovey dovey in the near future" he says trying to reason with her.

Kushina simply crosses her arms in front of her chest "Yeah but I want to see more of them together now! Furthermore I want to see some Grandbabies already!" she yells with a pout while Naruto passes out from embarrassment while a few of the group snicker at this.

Kuro sighs hearing this "Kushina how about I make you a deal? If you can refrain from embarrassing Naruto for the rest of this chapter I will pull some strings and bring in a version of Naruto, his lover/s, and any children they may have for a few scenes" he says.

Kushina's eyes widen slightly hearing this before she smiles and nods "You got a deal…Can't wait to see me some grandbabies hehe" she says before chuckling at the prospect of meeting her grandbabies…despite them not actually being from HER Sochi-kun. Kushina then looks over to a few of the girls gathered and begins to formulate an idea. She will get her own grandbabies soon all she needs to do is some motherly meddling. Meanwhile several females of both the group and across the Elemental Nations shiver as a feeling of both dread and excitement runs through them.

 **Naruto and Gwen reach the flag pole and notice everyone else already there when Christ notices them "Alright now that everyone is here we can start today's challenge which is** **Phobia Factor** **" Chris says causing a few of the campers to groan.**

Kurenai hums in thought "I wonder what some of their fears are?" she comments while off to the side Naruto regains consciousness.

Anko scoffs hearing this "It's probably really lame things since they aren't shinobi and the world they live in appears to be pretty peaceful. I mean they are probably even lamer than the Gaki's fear of ghosts" she says with a mischievous smile directed towards Naruto.

Naruto gains a Tick mark on his forehead at hearing this "Hey ghosts are terrifying! I mean you can't even defend yourself against one since any attack would pass right through them" he yells trying to defend his completely rational fear. Hearing this gets a few to actually think about it and they have to admit that there is some merit to Naruto's fear.

 **Beth then voices the question on many of the campers minds "How do you know are phobias?" she asks getting nods from some of the other campers.**

 **Chris just smiles "Why you told us of course, think back to last night when all of you were I the mess hall" he says causing a few of the campers eyes to widen in realization.**

 ***Flashback to the night before***

 **All of the campers were sitting in the mess hall eating when Naruto walks over with some green jello with a gummy worm in it "Hey guys Chef just gave me some extra dessert so I thought I would share it with everyone" he says setting the plate of jello down on the table.**

 **Courtney yells seeing the jello "Ah get it away from me" she yells startling everyone.**

 **Duncan snickers "Geez princess what's the matter afraid of jello" he teases gaining a few snickers from some of the other campers.**

 **Courtney shivers "No I just can't stand the green kind it reminds me of snot" she says trying to defend herself.**

The group can't help but deadpan after seeing this. Seriously out of all the possible fears they just can't believe that Courtney's is of Green Jello of all things…it was kind of sad.

 **DJ then sees what's inside the jello "AH snake!" he yells jumping in the air and knocking the jello onto the floor.**

 **Naruto sees this and sighs "DJ chill man it's just a gummy worm" he says picking up the gummy worm and showing it to DJ.**

 **DJ just sighs "Sorry it's just snakes terrify me" he says while thinking how he just made a fool of himself.**

Anko smirks sadistically hearing this "I guess it's a good thing DJ will never meet me" she says before getting bonked on the head by Kurenai who gives her a look that says "Behave".

 **After DJ calms down each of the campers start saying their biggest fears, Owen and Izzy say theirs is flying, Trent's is mimes, Lindsay Katie and Sadie all say theirs is a bad hair day, Beth and Eva are afraid of being covered in bugs, Tyler is afraid of chickens, Noah is afraid of not having a book to read for a day, Heather is afraid of Sumo wrestlers, Cody is afraid of disarming a bomb, Bridgette is afraid of being alone in the woods, Duncan is afraid of Celine Deon standees which causes a few of the campers to laugh, and Gwen says she is scared of being buried alive.**

The group watches the campers list off their fears with various reactions. They can understand the fears of Owen, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, and Gwen. However for other fears like those of Tyler, and Noah for example they can't help but deadpan at the sheer stupidity of their fears.

 **Duncan turns to Naruto "So Naruto what's your biggest fear" he says curious to know what the blonde shinobi author is afraid of.**

 **Naruto sighs before getting up and heading to the door "When I was a little kid it was ghosts" he says before stopping when he turns his head around slightly causing some of the campers to gasp silently when they see the look in his eyes "But when I got older it changed to not being able to protect those who are precious to me" he says in a dead voice with his eyes portraying immense pain and sadness before he walks out the door.**

The group gasps in shock at the seeing the looking in Naruto's eyes. It was of someone who had suffered immensely and was broken inside. Some like Kushina and Hinata had tears in their eyes at seeing how dead his eyes looked.

Gai in a rare spout of calmness lowers his head slightly "He has suffered unimaginable tragedy" he says sadly shocking the others as they try to think of just what this version of Naruto could have experienced. A few of the adults have a few ideas of what it might be but pray they are wrong.

 **Gwen sees the look his eyes and rushes out after him leaving everyone shocked before Cody asks "What was that about did all of you see his eyes" he says before a meat cleaver goes flying through the air nearly hitting Cody before sticking into the wall.**

 **Everyone turns to see Chef glaring "Drop it" he warns before walking over and retrieving his cleaver "Chris and I are the only ones who he has told his past too it was something he decided to do when we told him he had been selected for the show, I won't go into details but Naruto has seen things that would give even the most hardened soldier nightmares for life and cause them to break down so just drop it" he says before returning to the kitchen leaving the campers to their thoughts all of which were about Naruto and what he could have gone through.**

The adults of the group begin to get an idea of just what is was that Naruto went through to end up in such a broken state after hearing what Chef had to say.

 **After leaving the mess hall Naruto had walked to the dock of shame where he sat down and just watched the lake when he notices someone walking up behind him "Hey Gwen come take a seat" he says surprising Gwen that he knew it was her.**

 **Gwen takes a seat next to Naruto "Naruto what's wrong" she asks knowing that something must be wrong for his eyes to look like they did, as if he was dead inside.**

 **Naruto sighs "I knew it was going to come up sometime but I just didn't think it would be this soon" he says before turning to Gwen and holding her hands "Gwen what I am about to show you is my greatest secret" he says shocking her before she nods "Okay I need you to close your eyes and put your forehead to mine" he says before she does so and he thinks** _ **"Well here goes nothing"**_ **and closes his eyes.**

 **Gwen opens her eyes to find herself standing in the street of what appears to be some kind of village with a large mountain in the background that has five faces carved into it "Where am I?" she asks curious to how she got here when she was just on the docks with Naruto.**

" **This is my mindscape" she hears before turning around to see Naruto standing behind her "We are currently inside my mind and the reason it looks like this is because I have the ability to change what my mindscape looks like so I chose to model it off the village I grew up in" he says shocking her.**

The group stares in shock at the fact that they are now seeing the mindscape of this version of Naruto. Ino whose family specializes in mind-based abilities in awe at the scene "This is incredible! The amount of skill and control it takes for someone to actually alter their mindscape is great. But to alter to an exact copy of such a detailed environment like Konoha is just mind blowing!" she says.

Kurama who had been silently watching the events of this scene unfold in the comfort of Hinata's lap scoffs "It sure as hell beats his current mindscape environment that's for sure" he comments getting everyone's attention.

Jiraiya quirks a brow in interest hearing this "So what is his current mindscape environment then?" he asks.

Kurama tilts his head slightly as Hinata scratches a particularly good spot "It is a dark and decaying sewer with murky water that reaches up to his shins. However considering the life he has so far it is no surprise that it is such a bleak and depressing environment" he says causing the groups eyes to widen in shock.

 **Naruto smiles before grabbing her hand and leading her around the village explaining the various places before they end up on top of the Hokage Monument and sit down on the Fourth head in the line of the faces carved into the mountain "Gwen you are probably wondering how I am able to bring you into my mind" he says getting a nod from her "Well it is tied to the abilities I showed when I arrived on the island and how I can do them" he says shocking her.**

 **Naruto sighs as he looks out over the village "Gwen I am not from this world" he says shocking her "I see from your reaction you are shocked and having a hard time believing me so I will show you my memories" he says before waving his hand causing a large screen to appear and begin showing Gwen his memories.**

After the reveal that the Naruto they were watching was not native to the world they were seeing many of the group was confused. Shizune looked over to Kuro before asking "Wait so the Naruto we are seeing isn't from the same world as say Gwen and the others? How is that possible?"

Kuro takes a sip of his soda before looking over to the group "All will be explained very soon…however I will say that it is not a pleasant story and is in fact the traumatic event that warned all of you about earlier" he says ominously shocking the group.

 **Gwen's eyes widen as she begins seeing Naruto's memories from his birth to early child where she sees him go through the hatred and abuse by the villagers causing tears to roll down her cheeks, she sees him go through his school life in a Ninja Academy, to being put on a team with two others his age.**

Several members of the group either have tears in their eyes such as Hinata, Kushina, Ino, and Shizune. While several other members of the group are either clenching their fists or grinding their teeth in rage such as Anko, Minato, Tsunade, and surprisingly Gai at seeing Naruto's early childhood.

 **Gwen watches as Naruto's life continues playing out before her eyes showing all the missions and adventures he went on up till the Chunin Exams then the Chunin Exams themselves, she sees Naruto fight what looks like a giant raccoon made of sand while riding what appears to be a large red toad, she sees him attend the funeral of the man she recognizes as the Sandaime Hokage who Naruto saw as a grandfather.**

Minato and Kushina were in shock at actually seeing their son-or at least a version of him-take down a rampaging Bijuu with only Gamabunta the Boss Summon of the Toads supporting him. Kurama on the other hand smirks seeing it as it was a boost to his hardly large ego that the other version chose to transform the Toad and himself into a henge of Kurama's own form to battle the Ichibi just like his own container did.

 **She sees Naruto leave with Jiraya who was the one to teach him during the month break in the Chunin Exams to find some lady named Tsunade and bring her back to be the next Hokage, she sees him face two men who want to kidnap him for the Kyuubi sealed within him, finding Tsunade and the confrontation between the two of them resulting in the bet.**

 **Gwen sees him face off against Orochimaru and save Tsunade who was frozen due to her Hemophobia, the fight between Jiraya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru which resulted in Orochimaru escaping defeat, the trip back to Konoha, the fight between Naruto and his teammate Sasuke on the roof of the hospital, she sees Naruto talk to a girls with midnight-blue hair and white eyes that had no pupil who Gwen recognizes as Hinata Hyuuga one of Naruto's secret friends and how they confess their feelings for each other before they go and meet with their other secret friend.**

The reactions of the group at seeing this particular event caused a variety of reactions among the group. Kushina squealed happily, Hinata's entire face lit up in a blush before she fainted, only to be caught by an equally blushing Naruto. Several of the group clapped while the rest either watched with smiles on their faces or whistled at the scene.

 **Gwen watches as Naruto and Hinata meet with their other secret friend who has chocolate-brown eyes with no pupil and violet hair pulled into a pineapple-pony tail who she recognizes as Anko Mitarashi and how Anko and Naruto confess their feelings for each other, Hinata and Anko deciding to share Naruto.**

The group is in shock, however none more so than Anko herself at seeing a version of herself actually in a relationship with Naruto not to mention one in which she is SHARING him with another girl.

 **She sees Naruto being told that Sasuke left the village and being sent out by Tsunade with his friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji to go after him.**

 **Gwen watches as Naruto and his friends leave and encounter a series of enemies on the way and one by one his friends stay behind to fight the enemies until it is just Naruto left and he confronts Sasuke at a valley that has two large statues. Gwen watches as they fight and cries as she sees Naruto get impaled in the chest twice by Sasuke's Chidori before Sasuke leaves, she sees Naruto's sensei Kakashi arrive and see the state Naruto is in before rushing him back to the village.**

The group is in utter shock and horror at actually witnessing the fight between Naruto and Sasuke during the failed Uchiha Retrieval Mission. They knew it must have been a brutal fight due to how severely injured Naruto was when Kakashi brought him to the hospital after the fight. However they never imagined it was this brutal.

They were all having various reactions to seeing it with many either nearly losing their lunch in the case of the Genin. The adults however just watched in silence at the savagery of the fight.

Kushina was a cross between horrified and enraged at what she was seeing with Minato being in a similar state.

Kakashi visibly winced each time he saw Sasuke drive a Chidori the very move that he created and taught the boy into Naruto.

Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma just watched in horror as the two Genin fought one clearly intending to brutally murder the other. While said other giving it his all to stop the other from defecting.

Anko was scowling furiously at the scene, enraged that the little Uchiha shit had the audacity to try and kill the boy her other version loved.

 **Gwen cries as she watches Tsunade try and save Naruto who is barely alive before he is finally stabilized and she heals his wounds, she watches as Naruto wakes up in the hospital room to see Hinata and Anko by his bed sleeping before they notice him awake and hug him before they talk and leave so he can rest, she sees Jiraya arrive and tell Naruto he is taking him on a training trip for 2 years.**

 **Gwen watches as Naruto leaves with Jiraya a few days later after telling Anko and Hinata what is happening and them wishing him luck and that they will be here waiting for him, she sees his training trip with Jiraya where he meets a busty blonde named Samui from Kumo and watches as they hit it off for a few weeks before promising to keep in contact via messages.**

Jiraiya giggles perversely seeing this "Damn Gaki this version of you is a regular Casanova" he says before Tsunade punches him in the back of the head with a scowl on her face.

 **Gwen watches Naruto returns to the village after 2 years and meets with his friends before meeting with Hinata and Anko who tackle and kiss him upon seeing him, she watches as Naruto tells them about his training trip and meeting Samui and how their feelings for each other grew as they kept in touch and how they became a couple which causes Anko and Hinata to smile in happiness at the thought of sharing Naruto with another girl who truly loves him.**

 **Gwen sees Naruto meet with Tsunade and tell her about his trip, she sees him tell Tsunade about a gift he got for her and begins to go through some handsigns before his hands glow a golden green and he touches Tsunade's forehead before stopping, how Naruto told her to drop her henge which Tsunade does to reveal she is 24 again which causes her to cry and hug Naruto, Tsunade ask why he did this and Naruto tell her "Over the last 2 years I have thought about my feelings for you and realized that I love you and wanted to give you a gift which would allow you to have a chance to be the one thing that you wanted most of all which was a mother even if you don't want to be with me or feel the same way I still want you to have the option to be a mother." He says causing Tsunade to cry tears of joy before kissing Naruto.**

The group was in complete and utter shock at seeing what Naruto did for Tsunade and his feelings for her. However none were in more shock than Tsunade herself. Like her counterpart one of the things she missed most was the chance to be a mother, to be able to bring life into the world and hold said life in her own hands. She had originally thought she might be able to gain this with her late lover Dan. However his tragic death and the decades she spent wallowing in her grief ultimately robbed of her this chance. Even when Naruto came along and pulled her out of her abyss of grief it was ultimately too late as her body was no longer able to bear children due to her age.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto before to his surprise kneeling down and pulling him into her embrace tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide the tears that were trailing down her cheeks and whispered "Thank you" loud enough so that only he would hear.

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this before he smiled and wrapped his own arms around her. He just stood there for several minutes with his eyes closed and a kind smile holding Tsunade as she continued to hold him and thank him over and over.

After several more minutes the two finally separated with Tsunade wiping her eyes. She then looked over to the rest of the group and frowned "None of you will ever say a word about what you just saw. Furthermore if I find out that someone did say something then said person will be sent back to the academy before being forever locked at the rank of Genin and force to only tak the Tora and Cleaning the Akimichi Clan Sewer systems only for the rest of their lives!" she says terrifying the group as they nod rapidly in understanding. Tsunade then looks over to Kuro and nods signifying she was ready to continue. Kuro seeing this snaps his fingers unfreezing the scene which he had frozen after seeing Tsunade walk over and embrace Naruto.

 **Gwen smiles seeing this as she continues to watch and sees Naruto tell Tsunade about Hinata, Anko, and Samui to which her eyebrow twitches a little before she laughs and calls for Anko and Hinata who after a little while arrive and are shocked to find out that Naruto not only de-aged Tsunade but also confessed to her and she accepting his confession.**

 **Gwen watches as Naruto saves Gaara from Akatsuki, the battles he had against Akatsuki including the one against Pein where he nearly lost Hinata, meeting his father in the seal when he nearly went full-Kyuubi thinking Hinata had died, how he met with Nagato.**

Jiraiya's eyes widen seeing this "WAIT! Nagato is not only alive but the leader of Akatsuki!" he yells in shock.

Kuro finishes off the last of his lunch before tossing the empty soda can behind him into a recycling bin that appeared out of thin air "Yeah after you left to return to Konoha, he along with Konan and Yahiko formed the First iteration of Akatsuki to free Amegakure from the rule of Hanzo the Salamander. Long story short Konan was captured by Hanzo who had help from Danzo, Yahiko commited suicide via Nagato. Nagato snapped butchered Hanzo and all who supported him before taking over Amegakure as Pein and "God". He and Konan then went on to reform Akatsuki into was it is now and the paln to capture all of the Bijuu and use them as the Ultimate Weapon to bring peace to the world by having them know pain.

Jiraiya was in a state of shock after hearing how far one of his former students and someone he thought might be the Child of Prophecy had fallen. Kurama meanwhile had a look of fear in in his eyes after hearing this as there was only "Ultimate Weapon" that was possible when all of the Bijuu were gathered. He prayed and hoped that Akatsuki's goal wasn't to reform _**THAT**_ but the nod from Kuro crushed that hope dead.

 **Heading to the island to learn how to control the Kyuubi, meeting his mother in the seal and her helping him learn how to handle the Kyuubi's chakra and finding out the Kyuubi's name was Kurama, finding out that the five Kages had declared war on Akatsuki and were currently fighting an army of White Zetsu along with the resurrected forms of many of their friends and past shinobi.**

 **Gwen watched as Naruto rushes off to join the war with fellow Jinchuriki Killer Bee, fighting against the army of White Zetsu and resurrected shinobi, facing off against the resurrected Jinchuriki who had died when their Biju were removed, facing off against the resurrected Madara Uchiha.**

The adult shinobi visibly paled and had a look of absoule horror on their faces at seeing Madara Uchiha of all people resurrected as the only person to ever stand a chance against him was the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju.

 **Gwen cries as she watches Naruto's friends die one by one and nearly breaks down when she sees Samui, Anko, Tsunade, and Hinata die before she looks to see Naruto with his head down and silently crying before she wraps her arms around him and turns her attention back to the screen and watches as Madara lays waist to the entire Elemental Nations leaving only Naruto and himself along with the Biju left alive, she watches as Naruto and Madara face off and after a long battle Naruto is finally able to defeat Madara leaving him as the last person left alive in the Elemental Nations, she watches what happens next causing her eyes to widen.**

Kuro sighs sadly when he sees the absolute dread and horror on the faces of every single person in the group after finding out that everyone from the TDM-Naruto's world is dead. He snaps his fingers pausing the scene getting their attention "I will pause the scene here for a few minutes so that all of you can recover from what you just saw" he says getting nods from the group.

Kuro teleports away to his kitchen and begins making another sandwich. As he does so he can't help but think how much it affected the group learning that in one world all of them-minus Naruto-had died. It honestly made him question if it was a good idea to even let them see this world in the first place knowing there would be such a traumatic scene in it. It also made him have second thoughts about possibly having them view his "Dino Sage" and "Maelstrom in DC" worlds as they held similar traumatic scenes. Granted the one in "Dino Sage" has appeared yet but it would likely appear in the scene after Naruto's fight against the Ichibi Heartless. Speaking of that fight he really should get around to recording that scene already since the world has been frozen since he was having trouble recording the fight and all of its epicness.

Then there was also the whole Pirate Naruto world that had been bugging him for a while. It was one of those worlds that kept coming close to forming but then other stuff would happen and he would keep pushing it back.

Kuro sighs as he finishes making his sandwich and teleports back to the group. He notices them faring better than they were when he left "So are you all ready to continue?" he asks getting nods from them before he snaps his fingers and the scene unfreezes.

 ***Flashback within a Flashback***

 **Naruto had just defeated Madara however he was the only one left alive in the entire Elemental Nations besides the Biju who gather around him as he breaks down crying "It's over but what's the point I am the only one left alive" he manages to get out between sobs as he thinks of everyone who had died before thinking about Samui, Anko, Hinata, and Tsunade who he was going to propose to after the war was over.**

Seeing this caused tears to trail down the cheeks of Hinata, Anko, and even Tsunade while Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

 **The Biju look down at Naruto saddened by how things have turned out and how Naruto had gone through so much only to have nothing left to show for. Kurama looks down at Naruto the boy who had released him from the hatred and anger that had corrupted him, the young man who had become friends with him, who he saw as a brother and for the first time since the passing of the Sage of Six Paths feels devastated.**

 **Kurama looks to the other Biju all of whom he can tell are feeling the same way and nods causing them to nod back in understanding at what Kurama is thinking before he looks back down to Naruto** **"Naruto all of us are sorry beyond belief for what has happened"** **he says getting Naruto's attention.**

 **Naruto looks up and Kurama "I don't blame any of you for what has happened Kurama, I blame myself for not being strong enough to protect everyone" he says causing the Biju's eyes to widen and tears to form as think that even after all that has happened due to their existence he doesn't blame them.**

Much like the other version of himself Kurama was also in a state of shock. It just wasn't conceivable in his mind that after everything that to TDM-Naruto in his life as a result of being a jinchuriki that he didn't place any blame on the Bijuu themselves.

 **Kurama looks at Naruto** **"Naruto the others and I have come to a decision about what we are going to do now"** **he says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him** **"We have decided to use all of our energy to send you to a new world where you can live and hopefully find happiness."** **He says causing Naruto's eyes to widen**.

 **Naruto just stares at Kurama and the other Biju "Why would all of you do this and what will happen to all of you?" he asks fearing the answer.**

 **Kurama sighs** **"Naruto we are doing this because even if you don't blame us for what has happened it is still ultimately our fault due to us existing, and there is nothing left for you here you're the last person alive in the entire Elemental Nations meaning you will either spend the rest of your life with no one but us as your company or kill yourself to be with your loved ones."** **He says shocking Naruto who had been contemplating doing that** **"We don't want you to do either of those especially the latter of the two and you know that Anko, Samui, Hinata, and Tsunade wouldn't want that either, they would want you to live a happy full life before you finally die of old age and join them in the afterlife."**

 **Naruto thinks for a minute knowing that what Kurama says is true before turning his attention back to Kurama** **"Now as to what would happen to us…we would die Naruto, we would forever cease to be due to using every last bit of our energy and existence itself to send you to the new world and protect you during the trip through the dimensional rift"** **Kurama says before continuing as he sees Naruto about to object** **"Naruto this is something you can't talk us out of we have all decided to do this. You gave us our freedom and saved us from a life of slavery"** **he says getting nods from the other Biju.**

The group stared in shock at what they had just heard. Naurto looked over to Kurama and began to look at the Bijuu in a new light something that he had begun to do more since meeting the Bijuu when Kuro brought him out of the seal.

 **Naruto looks at the Biju all of whom are willing to give their lives for his happiness "Thank You Kurama, Thank you everyone for giving me this chance I will never forget any of you" he says with a few tears in his eyes as he looks on as the Biju gather all their energy and combine it before tearing open a portal and flinging Naruto into it surrounding him in a protective coat of energy.**

 **As Naruto sees the portal close and the Biju fade away he lets out a few tears and thinks** _ **"Good Bye Kurama, Good Bye Everyone, Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan good bye for now I will live my life to the fullest and look forward to when we are reunited in the afterlife."**_ **As he closes his eyes and waits to arrive in the new world.**

Like his counterpart Naruto also closes his eyes and sends a silent thank you and prayer to the Bijuu of the TDM-Naruto's world. Unknown to him though despite being out of the seal Kurama was still able to hear the whole thing which gets him to smile slightly.

 ***End Flashback within Flashback***

 **Gwen cries as she finishes watching Naruto's memories before embracing him and burying her head into his chest as he rubs her back to comfort her "That is my past Gwen, I came from a world where when I was a kid I was hated, I rose up above the hatred and found love in four beautiful women who became the light in my life, I was unable to protect and save them and all of them ended up dying, and after the war was over the very beings who many considered demons sacrificed their lives so that I may have a chance to be happy" he says with a sad smile.**

 **Gwen sobs into his chest "How can you still smile and be so happy after everything who have gone through and lost" she manages to get out in-between sobs as she wonders how he is so strength.**

 **Naruto smiles "It is because Hinata-chan, Anko-cahn, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan, Kurama and everyone else would want me to be happy and live a full life, I also know that when I finally die all of them will be waiting for me and anyone I fall in love with for us to be one big happy family like we wanted" he says with a small smile.**

Hinata, Anko, and Tsunade smile hearing this as they have to agree with what TDM-Naruto was saying. If they were in the place of their counterparts they wouldn't want Naruto to wallow in grief and sadness but instead live his life to the fullest.

 **Gwen stops crying after a few more minutes and looks at Naruto "You're right from what I saw of them in your memories I can tell that's what they would want because if I was in their position it is what I would want too" she says with a small smile as she caresses Naruto's cheek.**

 **Naruto smiles and kisses her forehead "You are right Gwen that is what they would want, and thank you for being with me" he says before kissing her lips passionately which she returns with just as much passion.**

The females of the group once again "Aww" at the loving moment between the couple. Kushina additionally smiles at the scene while silently thanking Gwen for being there for her son…even he wasn't TECHNICALLY her son it was a different version of him. However as for as Kushina was concerned all versions of Naruto were her son unless specified otherwise.

 **After they break the kiss Gwen leans into Naruto's chest "Have you shown anyone else you're past?" she asks curious about if she is the first person to see his memories.**

 **Naruto wraps his arms around Gwen's waist pulling her closer to him "Yes I have shown Chris and Chef" he says surprising Gwen "I did so in order to show them the reason behind some of the things I can do when they met with me to inform me I had been chosen to be on the show" he says kissing her forehead.**

 **Gwen smiles as a idea comes to her mind "So what are the chances of some of the other girls falling for you and wanting to join us" she teases hoping to lighten the depressing mood.**

 **Naruto smiles knowing what Gwen is up to "I don't know, it could happen after all I am quite charming and pretty good looking if I do say so myself" he says teasing her back.**

 **Gwen smiles "Well I guess I should look forward to them joining us then, after all from what I have seen you could easily handle all of us with your** _ **Stamina**_ **" she teases a little seductively remembering that she saw Naruto with all of his girls at the SAME time without using Shadow Clones and was still raring to go.**

The following scene caused several reactions among the group. Jiraiya flew back with a massive nosebleed. Kakashi's face masked got two wet marks where his nostrils were and he dropped his Icha Icha book. Asuma dropped his cigarette and his jaw hung open in shock. Kurenai averted her gaze from the scene with a tinge of pink on her cheeks indicating she was blushing. Shizune dropped Tonton in shock and began sputtering in embarrassment. Anko was licking her lips seductively and staring at Naruto with a hungry look in her eyes. She made a decision right then and there that if the Gaki could also cook she was going to make a serious attempt at getting to know him better and making trying out a relationship with him.

The Genin were not doing any better, Choji had stopped eating and dropped his bag of chips. Shikamaru was wide awake. Kiba like Jiraiya had blown back by a massive nosebleed. Ino and Tenten were drooling while blushing. Sakura had pulled a Hinata and actually fainted. Aforementioned Hyuuga had a large nosebleed and was only still conscious due to sheer will at not wanting to miss any possible details. Naruto's entire face was literally glowing red.

Kushina meanwhile was giggling "That's the old Uzumaki stamina for you" she says proudly while Minato winces and rubs his hips as a phantom pain sets in.

 **Naruto smiles "Well we will have to find out at some point in the near future if my S** _ **tamina**_ **is still what used to be before I came to this world" he says with a sly smile before giving her slight slap on the butt causing her to "EEP" and smile at him before kissing him.**

 **Gwen smiles after she breaks the kiss "Now how about we get out of here and go relax before we are enviably called by Chris for a challenge" she says getting a nod from Naruto before they leave the mindscape and return to the dock still holding each other before going off to the woods where they sleep in a hammock for the night embracing each other.**

 ***End Flashback***

 **Naruto finishes remembering the events of the night before and notices Chris about to explain what everyone will be doing.**

The scene suddenly fades to black and everyone looks to Kuro "Well that is the end of the scene. Now before we continue on with the next since Kushina was able to refrain from embarrassing Naruto anymore I have a surprise for everyone" he says before snapping his fingers and two bright lights appear.

 **END CHAPTER 5**

 **Quick End AN: Well that's Chapter 5 everyone. Now for all of you that are also fans of my Fox of Atlantis story fear not as I MIGHT have a new chapter up for it before Monday. It would have been out last weekend but I had taken a week off the week before last and when I came back I was having a hard time writing out what I am calling the "Travel Montage" that leads up to the actual arrival at Atlantis itself.**

 **However I have been doing some thinking as I was writing this chapter and have figured out how to write it.**


	6. Chapter 6 World 1 RotM Scene 3

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Hey everyone I am back with another chapter for this story. Now I know that I said my next update would be Total Drama Maelstrom. However I had a sudden urge to quickly get another chapter of this out to all of you. However I might also update Total Drama Maelstrom this weekend as well but no promises.**

 **Allhailthesith: Don't worry I likely will not cover Dino Sage in this story since Juubi-no-Shinju will be covering it in his story "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse".**

 **Aizawa Yuto: I will consider covering "A Father's Love" however I first need to get in contact with the author, iron out the details, and have him send me the chapters before I can even begin to start covering it.**

 **Well that's all for reviews this time around. Now before I start this chapter I do have to say that it has MINOR spoilers for one of other stories. You will be able to see what I mean when the identity of the two added to the group are revealed. However it will only be a SINGLE and VERY MINOR spoiler mainly one character getting pregnant and having a baby.**

 **With this in mind if you don't want ANY spoilers for the story these two characters are in I recommend skipping this chapter after the very first sentence.**

The group watched in shock as the light faded away to reveal none other than Naruto and Aayla Secura. The two new arrivals looked around at their surroundings in confusion for a moment before spotting the group staring at them "Well this is strange to say the least" Naruto says after spotting what appeared to be a younger version of himself.

Kuro chuckled hearing this "Allow me to introduce myself I am KuronoDono or Kuro for short and as to what is going on well that is an interesting story…" he says before explaining to the two new arrivals what was going on.

Naruto and Aayla were shocked to say the least upon learning that they were in a void with a group consisting of an alternate version of Naruto and his friends, teachers, and parents. Then there was the fact that said group were currently watching yet another version of Naruto goes about his life in a different world.

Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose hearing this and sighs "Why do I get the feeling that Hikari-sama is somehow behind all of this" he says in exhaustion. He wouldn't put it past the goddess to pull a stunt like this especially after the few things she had done in the 3 years since he returned to his home dimension with Aayla and his men.

Speaking of Aayla the group just took notice of the bundle in arms which caused Kushina's eyes to widen "Um excuse me Aayla-san but is that what I think it is?" she asks with a smile.

Aayla just smiles at the woman and shifts the blankets to reveal what was concealed within them…a baby Twi'lek girl with cerulean blue skin and two faint whisker birth on her cheeks. Aayla shifts her hold on the baby a bit so Kushina can get a better look "This is our baby girl Hina Uzumaki and your well at least our world's version of you granddaughter" she says with a loving smile.

Hearing this Kushina lets out a loud squeal before she rushes over and begins looking at the baby closely. Kushina breaks her gaze away from the baby as she looks at Aayla "Um may I…?" she asks getting a nod from Aayla who gently hands little Hina over to Kushina. Feeling the exchange take place Hina opens her eyes revealing two blue eyes filled with curiosity. Hina looks at Kushina's face before smiling and raising one of her chubby little arms before patting the older woman's cheek while giggling.

This single action opens the flood gates so to speak as Kushina begins cooing at the infant and the other woman of the group crowd around to get a look at the baby. For the next few minutes the females all gush over how cute little Hina is while the males stand off to the side.

Naruto looks up at his older counterpart for a moment "So you're a father? What is it like?" he asks in curiosity.

His counterpart just stares at the females with a small smile "It is probably the single greatest moment a man could ever experience. The amount of joy you feel when the woman you love tells you she is pregnant with your child is immeasurable. However even that pales in comparison to the first time you actually lay eyes on your child and hold him or her in your arms for the first time. In the single moment you make an everlasting promise to yourself to always protect your child and put them first. Fatherhood changes you on an almost fundamental level. It empowers you to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of your child. You are willing to do things you could never see yourself doing before if it means the safety of your child" he explains confusing yet at the same time causing his younger counterpart to understand.

For the next half-hour the females gush over little Hina while the males stand off to the side making small talk. It was at this time that Kuro cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "It is time for us to continue on now. However we will be switching back to Return of the Maelstrom for a scene or two" he says as everyone prepares to watch the scene. Aayla and Naruto J. as he had been nicknamed for their duration with the group were especially interested since they would essentially be viewing their past.

 **Kakashi stared in disbelief and shock and the blonde haired man standing before him. The spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks confirmed that the man was the missing son of his sensei. Kakashi snaps out of his stupor after a moment "Naruto is that really you?" he asks confusing his team.**

Naruto J. chuckles seeing this "Oh so all of you are only up to this point so far?" he states upon seeing the scene start.

Tsunade quirks a brow in confusion "What do you mean by that?" she asks in confusion.

Naruto J. grins a bit "Well this is shortly after our arrival in the Elemental Nations, which was a little over three years ago in our time" he says surprising the group with this bit of information before everyone turns their attention back to the scene.

 **The pink haired girl stares at the shocked face of her sensei "Kakashi-sensei who is this person?" she asks wondering how her sensei knew him.**

 **Kakashi looks down to one of his students "Sakura this young man is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the missing son of Hokage-sama. On the night of his birth 18 years ago after the Kyuubi attack he disappeared right in front of his parents eyes" he explains.**

 **The boy with the black hair resembling the rear end of a duck raises an eyebrow "How the hell could he have disappeared right in front of his parent's eyes? Also why has no one ever said anything about a lost son of the Hokage?" he questions finding the story ridiculous.**

Naruto scoffs hearing this "It seems like Sasuke-teme is yet again an asshole" he says getting snickers from the majority of his fellow genin. Naruto J. on the other hand narrows his eyes a bit at seeing Sasuke again.

 **Kakashi glares slightly at the young teen hearing the disrespect in his tone "Sasuke you will drop that attitude this minute or I will report you for disobedience. As to how he could disappear in front of his parent's eyes it is believed to have something to do with a classified circumstance. As to why it has never been mentioned before it is out of respect for Hokage-sama and his wife Kushina-sama. Not only did their only child vanish less than an hour after his birth but they were also rendered sterile from over exposure to the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra" he says in a stern voice.**

Minato and Kushina hearing this hold each other as they can just imagine what their counterparts went through. To not only lose Naruto mere moments after he if finally in their lives but also lose the ability to have any other children must have devastated their counterparts.

 **Naruto who had been standing off to the side listening to the group talk amongst themselves raises an eyebrow "I think my disappearance had something to do with my father sealing the Kyuubi in me. I hypothesize that something happened with the seal that transported me to the dimension I grew up in" he says causally shocking the group.**

 **Kakashi stares at Naruto in shock that he knew about the Kyuubi, while his team stares in shock that the Kyuubi wasn't defeated but instead sealed within him. Kakashi manages to find his voice and asks "Wait you know about the Kyuubi being sealed within you?" he says with a shaky voice.**

 **Naruto scratches cheek hearing this "Well yeah Hikari told me about the whole situation before she brought me and the others back to life and transported us back to this dimension" he says casually once more shocking the group.**

 **Kakashi stares in disbelief once more "Who is Hikari and what do you mean brought you back to life?" he questions.**

Kushina's eyes narrow hearing this and she glares at Naruto J. "That reminds me mister you are in big trouble for letting yourself be impaled by Vader's lightsabre" she says causing Naruto J. to sweat.

Naruto J. gulps upon seeing Kushina so angry "Would it make any difference if I informed you that I already received an earful from your counterpart in my world?" he says only to pale even more when Kushina smiles sweetly and shakes her head back and forth. While this was going on Hina was giggling and clapping happily at seeing her father act so funny and Aayla just smiled amusedly.

 **Naruto raises and eyebrow "Oh that's right you don't know her real name. Hikari is Kami's real name and as for what I meant by she brought me back to life that is pretty self explanatory…I died in the dimension I grew up in" he says once more sounding as if he was talking about something casual like the weather. The group from Konoha is shocked even more hearing this causing Naruto to sigh "How about we head to Miss Tsunami's house and I will explain more there?" he suggest as the group then makes their way to Tazuna's house.**

Jiraiya giggles a bit hearing this "I still can't believe Kami is a woman…" he says before he begins to giggle perversely with a slight nosebleed.

Kuro grins savagely seeing this "I would stop that train of thought if I were you Jiraiya. After all I imagine that my boss has some VERY interesting plans for you when you eventually die especially after all the PERVERTED things you have done in your life like exploiting women with your smut" he says causing the Toad Sage to pale.

 **As the group walks Sakura notices the men wearing the white armor "Um Naruto-san who are all the people wearing the white armor?" she questions.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing the question "They are all part of the group I lead the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corps formerly of the Galactic Republic, and my brothers in all but blood" he says explaining who they are.**

 **Kakashi's eyes widen hearing this "You mean that all this men follow you?" he asks a little shocked that his sensei's son had so many men under his command.**

 **Naruto laughs here "Oh that's a good one this is only a SMALL portion of the 909** **th** **. The 909** **th** **consists of over 5,000 soldiers" he says with a smile. The group from Konoha is shocked to hear that Naruto has over 5,000 soldiers under his command.**

Kiba scoffs hearing this "I still can't believe that Naruto of all people is the leader of a bunch of soldiers. I mean he is the deadlast" he says only to be rendered unconscious due to receiving a brutal punch to the head from Hinata of all people.

Naruto whistles seeing this "Wow you go Hinata-chan!" he says with a grin and thumbs up causing her to let out an adorable "Eep!" and blush heavily. Naruto J. and Aayla meanwhile smile fondly seeing this little interaction between the two.

 **As they continue to make their way towards Tazuna's house one of the trooper's walks up to Naruto and salutes "General we have rounded up the last of Gato's men and finished interrogating them. They have been gathered in the public square" he reports.**

 **The eyes of Tazuna and the group from Konoha widen hearing this as Naruto just smiles "Very good Trapper lead the way" he says getting a nod from Trapper who begins leading the group to the village square where a crowd has gathered. The crowd notices Naruto and begins to cheer seeing the man who had helped their home so much in such a short time.**

The original members of the group are shocked at seeing just how much the people of Wave adore Naruto J.

 **Naruto smiles seeing this and waves as he makes his way to a platform upon which 5 men are kneeling bound in ropes. Standing behind the men are 5 troopers with their blaster rifles held at attention. Naruto sees the men kneeling and narrows his eyes before turning to the crowd "People of Wave I am happy to present you the last of Gato's thugs that plagued your home!" he says getting a cheer from the crowd.**

 **As the crowd's cheers die down Naruto begins again "These men have crimes consisting of but not limited to Murder, Extortion, Theft, and Slavery! These crimes combined with their various other crimes justify their execution. However I leave their ultimate fate up to you the people as this is your home do they live and possibly go on to commit more crimes or do they die!" he yells.**

 **The crowd hearing this narrows their eyes and begins to chant "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" over and over before Naruto raises his hand to silence them.**

Some of the Genin are a little shocked by the savagery and hatred that they can see in the eyes of the villagers as they chant for the death of Gato's men. It made them tremble a bit as they tried to imagine just how much these people must have suffered to have so much hatred for even the men under Gato's employ.

 **After the crowd quiets down Naruto says "Very well you the people have spoken their sentence is DEATH!" he then turn to the troopers who one by one level their blaster rifles behind the heads of the condemned men. Naruto raises his hand before singing it down as the first trooper fires blasting a hole in the now dead man's head.**

 **Naruto repeats this process three more times as three more men are executed. The last man glares at Naruto "You won't get away with this Gato and the rest of his men will come and kill all of you!" he yells.**

 **Naruto holds off giving the signal for a moment before smirking "Let him come his fate shall be the same as the rest of his men…DEATH!" he yells before lowering his hand and giving the signal to end the man's life which the trooper does with a blaster bolt through the skull.**

Naruto J. narrows his eyes at the scene "Those pieces of scum got off easy for their crimes" he says remembering just what he had uncovered after killing Gato and his men.

 **Naruto then turns to the crowd of people "This is the fate of those who side with a Tyrant like Gato. I swear to all of you that when he comes with his men all he will receive is JUSTICE for his crimes!" he yells getting more cheers from the crowd. Naruto then walks off the platform towards the group from Konoha and Tazuna.**

 **Tazuna looks at Naruto in a little shock "Just what the hell has been happening since I left?" he asks.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this as he motions for the group to follow him which they do "My troops and I arrived a week ago after I received a vision from the force that we would be needed here and I would meet someone who could introduce me to my parents. When we arrived I saw one of Gato's thugs about to kill Tsunami and intervened. After she told us what had been happening in Wave I decided to help and since then my troops and I have been distributing food and medical supplies along with rounding up, interrogating, and executing all of Gato's thugs" he says explaining what has been happening.**

 **The group is shocked to hear this and before long arrive at Tazuna's house which has two troopers standing guard by the door. The troopers seeing Naruto approaching salute "Welcome back General" they say.**

Naruto J. smiles seeing the two troopers as Blitzer and Tanker were among the troopers who had been at his side the longest.

 **Naruto nods in acknowledgement "At ease men, have there been any incidents?" he asks.**

 **The trooper on the left shakes his head "No sir all has been quiet, General Secura arrived moments ago and from what we can tell has been helping Miss Tsunami prepare dinner" he says.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Good to hear and thank you for your hard work. Feel free to go get yourselves something to eat if you want I imagine that you must be pretty hungry" he says getting a nod from the troopers you walk off to do just that.**

 **The group enters the house to hear Tsunami and another person who they can tell is female by the persons voice cooking dinner "Miss Tsunami we are back and your father has arrived" he says alerting them the women in the kitchen of their arrival.**

 **A moment later Tsunami walks and smiles before walking over and giving her father a hug "Tou-san I am happy you are back safely" she says releasing her father from the hug.**

Both Naruto and Naruto J. smile at seeing Tsunami again. Naruto in particular was really happy to see her again as he admired the mother and even pictured his own mother being like her. Of course this was before he actually met his own mother.

 **Tazuna smiles "It's good to be back Tsunami although I have to say I am rather shocked by the state of the village compared to how it was when I left" he says.**

 **Tsunami nods "It is all thanks to Master Uzumaki, Master Secura and their men" she says happily.**

 **Tazuna raises an eyebrow hearing the way Tsunami announced Naruto's name "Who is Master Secura?" he asks before the group notices another woman step out from the kitchen. The group is shocked by the woman's appearance as she has blue skin and what appear to be two tails protruding from the back of her skull.**

 **Naruto walks over to the woman and gives her a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arm around her waist and stand by her side "Allow me to introduce Aayla Secura a fellow Jedi Master…and my lover" he says with a smiles shocking those who didn't already know.**

Naruto J. wraps his arm around Aayla's waist and pulls her to his side as she rests her head on his shoulder with a smile. Meanwhile the rest of the group either gushes over the scene while Kushina and Minato smile as they notice Naruto J. and Aayla's embrace.

 **Aayla smiles and bows her head slightly "It is a pleasure to meet all of you" she says.**

 **Kakashi stares at the woman in shock by not only her appearance but also the fact that she is in a relationship with Naruto "Hello I am Kakashi Hatake Jonin of Konoha, and this is my team Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai" he says introducing himself and the teens with him who nod when their name is called.**

Ino quirks an eyebrow in confusion hearing this "Wait who the heck is Sai? I mean he wasn't part of our class so where did he come from since he appears to be our age" she asks.

Kuro narrows his eyes slightly "He is Naruto's replacement on Team 7in this world. As for where he came from he was trained by Danzo" he explains causing the adults eyes to widen in shock and suspicion. Off to the side Naruto J. clenches his fist in suppressed rage at hearing Danzo's name.

 **Naruto nods hearing this "Well how about we have something to eat" he suggests getting nods as he, Aayla, and Tsunami go into the kitchen to grab the food.**

 **A few minutes everyone including Tsunami's son Inari is seated at the table and eating their food when Kakashi looks to Naruto "Naruto I have to ask where have you been the last 18 years? No matter where everyone looked there was no sign of you" he asks.**

 **Naruto lets a small smile come to his face "I am not surprised since I was not even in this dimension" he says shocking everyone. Naruto sighs before continuing "From what I have gathered after I disappeared I ended up on the steps of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant" he says confusing the group.**

 **Sakura raises an eyebrow hearing this "What is the Jedi Temple and where is Coruscant?" she asks.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this "The Jedi Temple is the home to the Jedi Order the peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic. Now as for where Coruscant is it is a planet in the Galactic Republic or to be more precise it is the center of the Republic since it is where the Galactic Senate and many other important groups are located" he says before reaching into his robes and pulling out a disk shaped device.**

The entire group sans Naruto J. and Aayla listen with rapt attention as they watch the scene play out before them. They were all extremely curious as to what the dimension Naruto J. grew up in was like.

 **Naruto sets the disk shaped device on the table and pushes a button causing the device to emit a light that then projects what looks very similar to so kind of map in the air. Everyone besides Naruto and Aayla are amazed by the device getting a chuckle the two. Naruto then points to one dot in particular in the center of the map "That is the planet Coruscant and all the other dots are other planets that make up the Galaxy of where I ended up" he says.**

 **The group is amazed hearing this as there are hundreds if not thousands of planets in the map. Naruto smiles before continuing "Anyway I ended being raised in the Jedi Order after they found at that I was force sensitive and began learning the ways of the Jedi and how to use the force" he says catching the groups interest.**

 **Sasuke raises an eyebrow "What is the "Force"?" he questions wondering what it was.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing the question "Now that is a question that many have tried to answer over time but none have fully answered" he says mysteriously before continuing "The force surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the universe together. It can be used for great good or terrible evil depending on the wielder. However it is generally broken up into two sides the first being the Light Side used by the Jedi to bring peace, harmony, and understanding. Then there is the Dark side used by the Sith to bring chaos, destruction, and death" he explains.**

Minato rubs his chin in thought hearing this "Hmm it almost sounds like the force is similar in concept to Yin and Yang" he remarks thoughtfully.

Naruto J. chuckles a bit hearing this "In a sense you are right however the force is much bigger than that" he states mysteriously.

 **Sakura raises an eyebrow "Wait you said that it is generally broken up into two sides the Light and the Dark, does that mean that there is a third side?" she asks finding the way he worded his explanation odd.**

 **Naruto smiles hearing this "Very observant of you to notice that Sakura. To answer your question though yes there is a third side to the force the Grey Side. The Grey side is a combination of both the Light side and the Dark side of the force wielded in harmony. It has the strengths of both but the weaknesses of either and is easily the most difficult of the three to utilize. This is due to the near constant focus that needs to be maintained otherwise you could easily succumb to the dark side. Both Aayla and myself are Grey Jedi meaning we use the Light and sometimes the Dark side of the force to an extent at times" he once more explains.**

Sakura looks over to Naruto J. and Aayla "So the two of you use the Dark Side as well as the Light Side in conjunction making Grey Side right?" she asks a little confused by all the terminology.

Aayla nods her head hearing this "That is correct however it is indeed a very difficult thing to maintain as without extreme focus one could very easily succumb to the Dark Side when using any of its techniques" she explains.

Naruto J. picks up where Aayla left off by saying "One way we are able to maintain a balance is by primarily using Dark Side abilities in a positive way. An example would be when I once used Force Rage which is a Dark Side power in order to save some of my men who had been cut off from their squad by the enemy in one of the battles we fought. Due to my intentions being to help rather than hurt the corrupting nature of the Dark Side ability was negated by the Light Side action.

 **The group nods their heads in understanding as Naruto continues his tale "Anyway during my learning I met Aayla and we became friends and were nearly inseparable. However as we got older we were separated when we became Padawans to our respective Masters. A Padawan is basically like yourselves and a Master is like said Padawans teacher like Kakashi is to you three" he says explaining the terms.**

 **Naruto sighs before continuing "For the next few years Aayla and I barely saw each other except for the occasional times we ran into each other at the Jedi Temple. However at the age of 15 we underwent the trials and reached the rank of Jedi Knight, but it was six months later that everything changed and it was the beginning of the end so to speak" he says somberly.**

 **Aayla puts her hand over the tops of Naruto's in support as she continues where he left off "A group of systems broke off from the Republic and became the Confederacy of Independent Systems and later declared war on the Republic" she explains shocking the group.**

Naruto J. and Aayla lower their heads a bit "That was a very dark day" Naruto J. says somberly. However tragically the war was ultimately unavoidable even without Sidious pulling the strings. While some of the systems that made up the CIS were indeed nefarious many of them were just those who had grown tired and disillusioned with the endless bureaucracy and corruption that was plaguing the Galatic Senate.

 **Aayla sighs before continuing "The Republic at the time had no forces to defend themselves with since for the last 1,000 years there had been peace and in the time the defense budget was reduced more and more to the point it was nearly non-existent. However at the time hope appeared in the form of the Clone Troopers like the ones you have seen with us. The Clone troopers were just that soldiers that were cloned from the DNA of a specific person and that rapidly grown and trained in a fraction of the time it would take to draft and train an army" she says shocking the group once more at the astonishing feat.**

 **Naruto picks up from where Aayla left off "For the next 3 years Jedi lead the Clones into battle after battle against the droid forces of the Confederacy or "Separatists" if you will. In that three years thousands of Jedi lost their lives along with likely millions of clone troopers" he says once again shocking the group.**

The adults of the group were utterly shocked by the number of casualties from the Clone War. Not even the combined total of casualties for ALL of the Shinobi World Wars came anywhere close to just the casualties the clone troopers sustained.

 **Sakura then thinks of something "What are Droids?" she asks.**

 **Naruto sighs "Droids are basically machines that are programmed to do a variety o tasks ranging from those who are programmed to be helpers around the house, to those designed for battle and combat. The Separatists used Battle droids for its army, they were cost effective to manufacture, could be produced rapidly meaning a near endless supply of new troops, and never tired unlike the Republic forces. However they suffered from limited programming meaning they really weren't that smart and were only really effective when sent out on LARGE forces to basically overwhelm the enemy with sheer numbers" he explains. The group nods hearing this while inwardly terrified of facing such a foe.**

 **Naruto then clenches his fist "It was near the end of the war and the Republic was on the verge of victory when IT happened. The Separatists were on the ropes and had just lost two of their leaders due to the deaths of General Grevious, and Count Dooku who was a former Jedi turned Sith Lord. However unknown to everyone at the time the whole war had been a giant trap planned out by the Sith to destroy the Jedi Order and take control of the Galaxy" he says leaving the group speechless.**

 **Aayla rubs the back of Narutos hand in support as he continues "The Sith Lord Darth Sidious turned out to be Chancellor Palpatine who was basically the Leader of the Galactic Senate. He orchestrated the whole war and then when the time was right…he ended it. He apparently had a secret order called "Order 66" instilled into the brains of the Clone troopers during their growth. When he issued this order it forced the Clones to carry it out…and kill the Jedi leading them" he says grimly.**

Asuma sighs hearing this "You have to admit that even if it is completely horrifying the sheer complexity and brilliance of Sidious's plan is amazing" he states before shrinking as many of the group glare at him for that comment.

 **The group gasps hearing this at the thought of the very troops that the Jedi fought alongside being forced to turn on them and kill them.**

 **Aayla sighs "The Jedi never saw it coming and thousands of them all across the Galaxy were butchered by their own troops. I was among those that were killed when my own troopers turned on my. However the clone commander under my command named Bly fought the mind control and tried to warn me but it was too late and he was killed by his own brothers trying to warn me" she says sadly.**

 **Naruto clenches the hand not being held by Aayla in remembrance of that moment "My own troops also received the order but were able to fight its control thanks to the bonds we formed in the three years that we fought side by side. However it was at that time that I felt the death of the thousands of Jedi through the force and it made me blackout" he says.**

 **Tsunami who like Sakura has tears in her eyes manages to find her voice "What do you mean you could feel their deaths?" she asks fighting back the sobs.**

 **Narut smiles weakly "It is like I said the Force connects us and those you can wield it are able to sense various things using it. This ranges from sensing possible danger, emotions, all the way to the death of fellow force users" he says stunning the group at just what that means.**

Many of the group lower their heads in sadness as they can't even imagine having to feel the death of all of their friends and fellow shinobi.

 **Naruto continues his story "I woke up several hours later and after taking in everything that happened began to decide what to do but found out that the transport that myself and the 909** **th** **used to get to the world we were on was destroyed effectively stranding us there. We were basically sitting ducks for the enemy force that was bound to show up to deal with not only myself but also the 909** **th** **since they were effectively traitors for not carrying out their orders. It was a month later that the enemy arrived 20,000 strong compared to our force of 2,501 including myself" he says shocking the group at the odds.**

 **Naruto smiles wistfully "We knew that we weren't going to make it out alive so we resigned ourselves to go down fighting and take as many of them with is as possible. In the battle that ensued I fought against the leader of the enemy forces a Sith lord named Darth Vader who was until recently a Jedi and good friend of mine named Anakin Skywalker" he says shocking not only the group but also Aayla as Naruto hadn't told her the details of his final battle yet.**

 **Naruto continues to smile wistfully as he tells his story "The two of us clashed and after a battle that was one for the history books I threw the fight and allowed myself to be impaled on his blade" he tells once again shocking the group. Naruto chuckles before closing his eyes "Vader was just as shocked as all of you are but I explained to him that I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive…and I missed Aayla and wanted to be with her again" he says giving Aayla a kiss on the back of her hand.**

Aayla once again leans her head on Naruto J.'s shoulder as he holds her tighter to his side. Meanwhile Hina had fallen back asleep in her mother's arms and was oblivious to everything that had been happening.

 **Naruto chuckles a little "I said my final words to him, died, and later woke up in a white void with all of my men including those that died when our transport blew up, and was reunited with Aayla and her clone commander Bly. Then Kami appeared before us gave a whole speech about how she had been looking for me, gave us the choice to come back to life if I returned to this dimension and after doing so here we are" he says sounding rather casually near the end in regards to having met THE KAMI!**

 **The group just sits there with their jaws hanging open at upon hearing that Naruto and his group met KAMI! Sasuke is the first to recover "Wait you mean that you met KAMI as in the GOD and she is a woman?" he asks.**

 **Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion "Um yeah, and of course Kami is a woman after all woman are stronger than man take childbirth for example" he says really unsure of why it is so hard to believe that Kami is a woman.**

 **Sakura sits there for a moment before yelling "HELL YEAH KAMI IS A WOMAN!" nearly deafening everyone.**

Luckily for the group but Sakura in particular Kuro had discreetly lowered the volume of the screen having known what was going to happen. Mainly because if Sakura's counterpart had woken up Hina then the Sakura with the group would find herself on the receiving end of two angry parents and one angry grandparent.

 **After the ringing in everyone's ears stops Naruto stand up with Aayla "Well if that is all for tonight I think we will go to bed for the night" he says before he and Aayla head upstairs to do just that leaving the rest of the group to take in everything they just learned.**

 ***One Week Later***

 **It had been a week since the arrival of Kakashi's team and not much had happened. Tazuna worked on the bridge with his workman and part of the 909** **th** **helping sped the construction up quickly to the point that it would be finished in a few days. Kakashi had spent time training his team after informing Naruto and Aayla about their encounter with Zabuza Momochi a missing Nin from Kirigakure who was working for Gato.**

 **After hearing this Naruto and Aayla along with Striker began to plan out how to handle this info and decided to give the man a chance to redeem himself after learning why he left Kirigakure. They had continued to help out around Wave like they had been.**

Naruto smiles slightly hearing this as he hoped there was a chance that both Zabuza and Haku would survive the battle on the bridge this time around.

 **Naruto was currently walking towards the bridge with Aayla, Striker, and around 24 troopers when he hears his comlink beep and he activates it "This is Naruto" he says.**

 **He waits for a moment before he hears one of the guards stationed outside Tazuna's house respond "Sir just reporting that two of Gato's men made an attempt to likely take Miss Tsunami and her son hostage. However they never made it within 30 feet of the house before we put them down" he says.**

 **Naruto nods hearing this "Very good Blitzer you and Tanker keep an eye out for anything else suspicious while remaining there" he orders getting a "Yes Sir!" before the comlink shuts off.**

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this "Those must have been the two guys I took out before I made it to the bridge!" he says causing the rest of the groups eyes to widen slightly.

 **Naruto cracks his neck before looking at Aayla and his men "Looks like Gato is making his move we had better hurry" he says getting nods as the group quickens their pace to the bridge. When they group reaches the bridge they see Zabuza held in place by large dogs, Kakashi preparing to charge at him with a lighting covered fist, and a dome of what appears to be mirrors made of ice off to the side.**

 **Naruto curses as he sees Kakashi about to end Zabuza's life "Kakashi stop!" he yells stopping Kakashi in his tracks.**

 **Kakashi turns to see Naruto and his group "Naruto why did you stop me?" he questions.**

 **Naruto and his group walk onto the bridge and stand near Kakashi "This fight is over Gato has betrayed Zabuza see for yourself" he says and points to behind Zabuza as the mist clears revealing Gato and a large force of around 200 bandits armed with swords, spears, axes, and other weapons.**

 **Zabuza looks at Gato and snarls "Gato what is the meaning of this!" he yells in rage.**

 **Gato sneers at Zabuza "It is just what it looks like you imbecile I am betraying you. I never intended to pay you and why should I when bandits are so much cheaper" he says mockingly before seeing Naruto, Aayla, and the troopers. He sneers before licking his lips seeing Aayla's exotic beauty "Men kill everyone except for the blue skinned chick as she will provide me with some** _ **Exotic Entertainment**_ **" he says lechouresly as the men charge.**

Hearing this every single woman of the group begins to emit a suffocating cloud of killer intent. Naruto J. meanwhile has downright savage grin on his face as he knows what is about to take place.

 **Naruto is beyond pissed upon hearing what Gato just said "909** **th** **FIRING LINE!" he orders as the troopers immediately carry out his orders and form two lines with one kneeling and the other standing behind them. They level their blasters at the charging bandits and wait for the order "WIPE THEM OUT BUT LEAVE GATO TO ME!" Naruto yells unclipping his red bladed lightsaber and activating it as the troopers open fire. The azure bolts of death slam into the attacking force in a near constant stream hitting the bandits in various places and riddling them with blaster burns and holes.**

 **As the bandits fall Naruto charges through them his lightsaber glowing bloody crimson and reaches a shocked Gato before swinging and severing the little man's legs at the knees causing him to scream in pain. As Gato begins to fall Naruto slashes twice more severing his arms at the elbow once more eliciting a scream of pain from the man.**

 **Naruto then stares down at the limbless form of Gato and holds out his arm with his hand in a cupping motions and begins to use the force to choke Gato "You come to this village and try to enslave it's people, you then threaten to enslave the woman I love and defile her, what do you have to say for yourself!" Naruto yells.**

 **Gato who is gasping for air manages "Please…I will…Give…You…Whatever…You Want…Just don't…Kill Me!" he pleads while trying to breathe.**

 **Naruto glares as the man for a moment "Not Interested" he snarls our before using the force to crush the greedy little wannabe tyrant's windpipe and spine killing him. Naruto lets the now dead Gato fall to the ground and deactivates his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking back over to the others.**

The woman of the group cheer upon seeing the demise of the disgusting worm that was Gato. Anko looks over to Naruto J. and grins "Gotta hand it to you Adult Gaki that was pretty brutal…I approve!" she compliments.

Naruto J. chuckles a bit hearing this "Thank you Anko, and in case any of you are wondering that ability I used on Gato is a Darkside ability called Force Choke" he says explaining what ability he used.

 **Naruto looks at Zabuza who is free from Kakashi's dogs "You have a choice now Zabuza you can either die or you can leave this place with the young man accompanying you and live your life" he states giving him a choice.**

 **Zabuza thinks for a minute before smirking "Kid my client betrayed me what the hell do you think I am going to do" he says.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this "That's what I thought Zabuza" he says as a boy with long black hair grabs him and the two leave.**

Naruto smiles upon seeing that Zabuza and Haku survived the battle of the bridge this time around.

 ***A few days later***

 **Naruto, Aayla, and Striker stand at the end of the now completed bridge which Tazuna had named "The Great Naruto Bridge" despite Naruto's pleas for him not to. Across from them stood Kakashi and Team 7 "Well are you coming back with us Naruto?" Kakashi asks.**

 **Naruto just shakes his head "Not at this time Kakashi there are still a few things I need to take care of here. However I will be arriving in Konoha within a few days most likely the same day you get back" he says.**

 **Kakashi nods hearing this "Very well I will let your parents know that you have returned" he says with a smile seen behind his mask.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this "Thank you Kakashi and I look forward to finally meeting them" he says before they say their farewells for now and Team 7 departs.**

 **Naruto then turns to Tazuna and smiles "Now where were we in our talks my friend…" he says as the group begins to discuss various things and head back to Tazuna's house.**

Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this "I wonder what they have been talking about?" he says as the group looks over to Naruto J.

Naruto J. is about to say something when Kuro cuts him off "Sorry can't have you telling them at this time as it would be spoilers" he says getting a nod from Naruto J.

 ***Konoha Hokage's Office: A Few Days Later***

 **Kakashi and his team had made it back to Konoha and were currently giving their mission report to Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage.**

 **As Minato listens to the report his mind wanders to his still missing son Naruto. It had been 18 years since he disappeared and in that time both Kushina and he had suffered. It was bad enough that their only child vanished in front of their eyes but they also find out that they were now both sterile do to an overexposure to the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra in such close proximity. This had devastated them especially Kushina.**

 **It was an initial shock that Kushina was also rendered sterile due to having been the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. However it turned out that the seal that used to contain the Kyuubi filtered the corrosive chakra into her body but the breaking of the seal flooded her system with the unfiltered chakra for a brief moment and rendered her infertile. He on the other hand had just spent to much time in close proximity to the Kyuubi when it was released and it seeped into his own body and reproductive organs sterilizing him.**

The group was utterly shocked at the reason behind Kushina and Minato being rendered incapable of having another child. Kurama seeing this yawns "It would appear that the masked Uchiha is ultimately the one responsible for them being rendered sterile" he chimes in surprising everyone slightly as he had been so quiet they had actually forgot he was there.

Naruto J. quirks an eyebrow hearing this "What do you mean Lord Kurama?" he asks surprising everyone from the original group with the way he addressed Kurama.

Kurama looks over to Naruto and grins "Now why can't you address me that respectfully?" he asks getting a few chuckles. Kurama then turns his attention back to Naruto J. "What I mean is that my chakra which basically makes up my whole body is in fact sentient. By forcefully trying to extract it from Kushina's seal it likely caused my chakra to lash out" he explains.

Naruto raises an eyebrow in confusion "Wait I have forcefully called upon your chakra before does that mean I am not able to have children no as well?" he asks a little fearfully with a few of the girls mainly Hinata and to a lesser extent Anko also fearful of this being the case.

Kurama shakes his head in response to this question "No you have only forcefully called upon only a tiny fraction of my chakra so it wouldn't have affected you. The reason it affected Kushina is because the masked Uchiha forcefully tried to take ALL of my chakra through the seal at once. This probably lead to my chakra seeing the withdrawal as a threat" he explains getting a sigh of relief from Naruto.

 **It was only due to the near constant support of not only Minato himself but also Kushina's best friends Mikoto Uchiha, Hitomi Hyuuga, Tsunade Senu, and Tsume Inuzuka that she overcame her depression. It also helped that when Hitomi gave birth to her daughter Hinata two years after Naruto's disappearance that she named Kushina as Hinata's godmother.**

This revelation completely shocked those who were unaware of it. Hinata looked over to Kushina "Did my mother really make you my Godmother?" she asks.

Kushina nods before smiling "Yeah Hitomi, Mikoto, Tsume and myself were all the best of friends. We even had a nickname "The Three Smiling Monsters and Bloody Beast". When we all found out we were pregnant at the same time we made a few plans. We named each other as the Godmother of our children. The exception of this being Naruto whose Godmother is Tsunade while Hitomi, Mikoto, and Tsume are his Godaunts" she explained shocking Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto most of all.

Sakura then realizes something "Wait why was Tsunade-sama named Naruto's Godmother?" she asks.

Kushina chuckles a bit hearing the question "It is because Naruto and Tsunade are actually related" she says leaving the genin speechless. Kushina chuckles once again seeing this "The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clans are actually cousin clans" she explains before everyone goes back to watching the scene.

 **Kushina spent a lot of time with Hitomi help her and Hiashi who was Hitomi's husband take care of Hinata. Minato was extremely grateful to his former teammate for letting Kushina help take care of little Hinata.**

 **When Hitomi suddenly passed away after giving birth to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi Kushina was extremely saddened for the loss of her friend. However she upheld her duties as Hinata's Godmother and helped Hiashi who was stricken with grief over the loss of his wife raise Hianta. It actually got the point that Hiashi needed some time away from Hinata who reminded him so much of Hitomi and sent Hinata to live with Kushina and himself for a time.**

 **Overtime Hiashi overcame his grief and Hinata ended up moving back into her home but still spent half the week at their house as she had come to see Kushina as a second mother.**

Hearing this Hinata couldn't stop the tears that had built up but was pulled into a hug by Kushina who noticed the girl's sadness. For the next few minutes Kushina just comforted the girl as she quietly sobbed into Kushina's chest. After a bit Hinata had settled down and was ready to continue watching the scene.

 **Minato was broken out of his thought when he hears Kakashi clears his throat "Oh sorry about that Kakashi what did you say?" he asks.**

Many in the group burst out in laughter at seeing Minato pull a "Kakashi" on none other than Kakahsi himself.

Gai seeing this yells "Curse your hip-cool attitude Kakashi it has even infected Hokage-sama" getting a few sweatdrops from the Jonin while the rest of the group just laughs even more.

 **Kakashi mentally wonders if this is what Gai feels like when he does the exact same thing. He then clears his throat "I said that I also made a rather shocking find during the mission…I found Naruto" eh says dropping the bomb so to speak on Minato.**

 **Minato sits there in shock for a moment as the words register before slamming his hands on his desk "WHAT WHERE IS HE!" he yells wanting to know where his son was. While Kami had visited him and Kushina and told them that she found Naruto she didn't give them any details about his life or when he would be returning.**

 **Kakashi waves his hands in a placating manner "He had a few things to take care of in Wave but said he would be here around the day we got back" he says trying to calm his former sensei down.**

 **Minato collapse back into his chair for a moment before signaling to one of his Anbu to go get Kushina. Mianto then turns back to look at Kakashi "I hope you are telling the truth Kakashi otherwise I will put you through horrors so unspeakable that they would make sending you on a suicide mission to destroy Iwa by yourself look tame" he warns**

Kakashi visibly pales hearing this as his mind begins to think of what unspeakable things might happen to his counterpart that would make a solo suicide mission to destroy Iwagakure look merciful.

 **Kakashi gulps hearing this and mentally prays for Naruto to hurry up and arrive. The doors suddenly fly open and in walks a red haired woman with violet colored eyes "WHERE IS HE!" she yells looking at the group.**

 **Minato smiles "He isn't here yet Kushina-chan, Kakashi said that he ran into him in Wave and that Naruto said he would be arriving around the same day Kakashi and his team got back" he says hoping to calm his wife.**

 **Kushina's eyes widen before she glares as Kakashi "You had better be right Kakashi…OR ELSE!" she warns as her hair begins to float behind her in the shape of 9 tails. Minato and Kakashi shiver seeing this as even without the Kyuubi in her she still somehow was able to pull off that intimidation technique.**

Naruto's eyes sparkle seeing his mother's technique "Wow Kaa-chan that is so cool will you teach me that!" he yells excitedly causing Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and Minato to pale.

Kushina just grins happily and pulls him into a hug "Of course Naru-kun I will gladly teach you my badass technique" she says getting a cheer from Naruto and causing Kakashi and Jiraiya to faint sicne they might be on the receiving end of that technique in the future.

 **The group stands there for a moment before an Anbu wearing a weasel mask bursts into the office "HOKAGE-SAMA! There is some sort of strange white flying machine hovering above the Hokage Tower!" he yells causing the trios eyes to widen as they rush to the roof of the building.**

 **When they reach the roof of the building they see a strange machine with what appears to be two slanted wings, and two ball shaped portions sticking out slightly from the side near the nose of the machine. The machine begins to come closer to them before landing on top of the building and they can see and white armored man in the ball like part, and one inside what appears to be the control center of the craft.**

Naruto J. and Ayala chuckle a bit seeing this as it brought back some fond memories.

 **They take up defensive stances when the sides of the machine open and another white armored man steps out followed by tow figures wearing brown hooded cloaks that hide their faces. The figure that appears to be a woman judging from her figure lowers her hood shocking Minato and Kushina with her blue skin and head tails.**

 **They look to the armored man who takes of his helmet revealing his features to them before they then looks to the figure with his hood still up. The figure reaches up and lowers his hood revealing his spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks.**

 **Minato and Kushina's eyes begin to water seeing the figure as he smiles "Father, Mother…I'm Back" he says revealing himself to be there no longer missing son Naruto Uzumaki.**

Naruto looks over to his counterpart with a grin "That was a awesome entrance" he exclaims getting a few chuckles from the group.

Kuro chuckles a bit himself before saying "Well that is the end of the scene how about we continue with the next" he says and gets ready to start the next scene.

 **End Chapter 6**

 **END NOTE: I am sorry for the seemingly less than normal reactions in this chapter. I just really wasn't feeling like updating this week but I wanted to at least get something out for all of you to read. This lead to me kinda forcing this chapter out which lead to the dip in quality.**


	7. Chapter 7 World 1 RotM Scene 4

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am back once again for another exciting update for this story. Now I know many of you are looking forward to the next chapter of my "Total Drama Maelstrom" story. Well I have good news and bad news.**

 **The good news is that the poll is closed and I now have the two songs that Naruto will sing for the talent show challenge. Now the Bad News is that I am torn between including the lyrics for these songs in the chapter and run the risk of the story being taken down by the Admins, or leaving them out and just showing everyone's reactions to his singing.**

 **Personally I really want to include them as I see it falling under the FAIR USE Copyright Terms but I really don't want my story possibly taken down by the Admins. Hopefully I will come to a decision within the next few weeks.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way lets answer a couple of reviews…**

 **Yoshi3000: I will take a look at some of your stories but I won't make any promises about including them in this.**

 **Kilare T'suna: I probably wont cover an EVIL Naruto world as I don't enjoy those kinds of stories. I prefer to stick to Good, Grey, and Dark Naruto's. As for Insane I have been thinking about asking BookishTan if I could cover his "Insanity is a Joke" story as it is before he rewrites it.**

 **Aslan333: I am not sure what you mean by "the rest" learning about his past in maelstrom.**

 **Shrouded Absol: No it isn't as I don't read Female Naruto stories since I don't enjoy or like them.**

 **Scheffleman: Maybe**

 ***Quick little addition* To anyone who has an Xbox One and uses it to read Fanfiction on this site I am wondering if after the last system update that updated the home dashboard also prevents you from using the search feature on this site.**

 **I am still able to access the site and use it like normal but for some reason when I am unable to use the search function to look up stories or Authors. I type in what I am searching for like say an author's name and then select the Author category but then when I press the button to search it just opens the category selector again.**

 **This has become a rather annoying issue that if anyone has found the solution to I would greatly appreciate them informing me on how to fix it.**

 **Well that's it for reviews this time around so lets get this chapter started.**

Kuro looked towards the group before asking "Is everyone ready to continue on with the next scene?" he asked. The group simply nodded in unison so without further delay Kuro snapped his fingers starting the scene.

 **Time seemed to stand still as Minato and Kushina stared at the face of their no longer missing child. Kushina slowly walked towards Naruto before reaching up and cupping his cheek touching her only child for the first time in nearly two decades. She even flared her chakra just in case this was all some sick Genjutsu only for everything to remain the same. Tears of joy began to trail down her cheeks seeing this "My baby is finally home" she says before breaking down and embracing Naruto while crying tears of joy.**

Kushina like her counterpart also had some tears in her eyes at the scene and pulls Naruto into her embrace. Meanwhile Naruto J. pulls Aayla closer to him in a one armed hug.

 **Naruto wraps his arms around his biological mother to comfort her as she cries into his chest. The identity of his biological parents and possibly meeting them were two of the things he had wanted the most in his life and he finally had both of them. However at the same time he couldn't help but reflect on his "Mother" and "Master" Shaak Ti and how much he missed her.**

Hearing this caused Kushina's eyes to widen a bit as she was unsure of how to feel about another woman being like a mother to her son, or at least another version of him. On one hand she was happy that Naruto J. had someone to be fill a motherly role in his life yet at the same time she felt a little jealous that this Shaak Ti woman was there for to see Naruto grow up.

 **The bond that the two of them shared was more than just teacher and student it was mother and son. Over the years that they were together they had come to view each other as mother and son despite the Jedi Orders forbidding of attachments and bonds.**

 **Naruto finishes reflecting on his "Mother" as he feels Kushina stop crying and pull away from him before wiping her eyes. Kushina smiles after she finishes drying her eyes "My Naru-chan look how big you have gotten" she says happily after getting a good look at him.**

Naruto J's eye twitches a bit as he could hear the faint snickering from a few of the group. A fact that was only amplified as he could also feel Aayla suppressing her giggling.

 **Naruto could swear he heard Striker snickering at the nickname his mother had given him but decides to ignore it for now "It's good to finally meet you mother…" he says before looking at Minato "And you as well father" he says as Minato walks over to them.**

 **Minato smiles as pulls his son into a hug "It's great to finally see you again son" he says before releasing the hug.**

 **Naruto smiles "I have so much to tell you about where I have been but before that some introductions are in order. First up allow me to introduce Captain Striker my second in command of my forces and one of my many bothers in all but blood" he says gesturing to Striker.**

 **Striker takes a step forward before giving a quick salute "It is a pleasure to meet you sir, ma'am, and might I add it is an honor to meet the parents of the best General I have ever meet and my brother in all but blood" he says in a dignified voice.**

Minato smiles seeing this "It is inspiring seeing how much loyalty Striker has for you Naruto J" he says.

Naruto J. smiles fondly hearing this "Yes there is no one I trust more to have my back in a fight than Striker…" he says. However he pales and begins to sweat a bit as he spots Aayla smiling sweetly with her eyes closed and a miasma of death surrounding her "…Well other than Aayla of course, right dear?" he says getting a chuckle from the group as Aayla kisses his cheek.

 **Kushina and Minato are shocked to hear that their son holds such a high ranking position wherever he has been and decide to ask Naruto about it later "It is a pleasure to meet you Captain Striker and I speak for Kushina and myself when I say thank you for being there for our son" Minato says shaking Strikers hand.**

 **Striker smiles slighting hearing this "It's my pleasure sir there is nobody I would rather follow than Naruto" he says his eyes speaking untold loyalty for his commander and friend.**

 **Naruto just shakes his head with a chuckle hearing this before looking at his parents with a smile "Now allow me to introduce Aayla Secura my fellow Jedi Master…and lover" he says dropping the bomb so to speak on his parents as he wraps his arm around Aayla's waist.**

Several females of the group gush at the scene while Aayla just tilts her head to rest on Naruto J's shoulder. Her lekku shift to rest over her shoulders in front of her chest, they then intertwine with each other twice. Naruto J turns his head to the side spotting how her lekku are resting smiles and gives her temple a kiss as he hugs her closer to his side.

 **Minato and Kushina gape like fish hearing that their son already has a lover as Aayla bows her head slightly "It is an honor to meet you both and as Naruto said my name is Aayla Secura and like him I hold the rank of Jedi Master" she says formally introducing herself.**

 **Minato and Kushina finally overcome their shock before they smile at Aayla "It is a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you" Kushina says eagerly looking forward to getting to know more about the young woman her son is in love with.**

 **Minato nods his head in agreement with his wife "Now how about we head to the house and catch up on the last 18 years" he suggests.**

 **Naruto nods hearing this "That sounds good" he says in agreement before holding up his wrist and turning his comlink on "Falco head back to base for now Aayla, Striker, and myself will likely be spending at least a few days here" he says to the pilot of the gunship.**

Naruto J. smiles seeing this "Good old Falco there isn't any other pilot I trust more than him to get everyone safely to where they need to go" he says fondly remembering all the times that the pilot had ferried him and his men through hell and back during the Clone Wars.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow hearing this "It seems like the two of you have quite a history" he comments.

Naruto J. chuckles "That we do he is one of only a few of the 909th that have been with me since the First Battle of Geonosis where the Clone Wars began. In fact I along with Striker and several other troopers wouldn't even be here if it weren't for his expert piloting skills after our gunship was shot down in during the battle. Despite being injured he managed to guide the gunship into a crash landing that gave us the most optimal chances of survival." he says shocking the group with this reveal.

Naruto J. is about to continue the story however Kuro cuts him off "That's enough of that now my friend after all can't have you giving away spoilers regarding certain things" he says with a smile getting a chuckle from Naruto J. as the rest of the group pouts a little at being denied learning what happened…for now at least.

 **The group can see the trooper in the front of the machine nod in understanding "Understood General just give me a call when you're ready for pickup" they can hear him say through the device on Naruto's wrist.**

 **Naruto chuckles hearing this "Will do my friend and safe flying" he says getting a nod and salute from Falco as the doors of the Gunship close and it lifts off before heading back towards their base in Uzushio. Naruto then turns to his parents and smiles "Now is there some place we can relax while I tell you about my life so far?" he asks.**

 **Minato nods hearing this "Of course we can talk at our house" he says getting a nod from Kushina before they walk over to Naruto and his group. Minato places his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Okay everyone hold on to either Naruto or myself" he says as the group does just that. Minato then looks back at the Anbu standing off to the side "Hold all my meetings for the next few hours and let the council know that there will be a mandatory meeting tomorrow morning" he orders getting a nod from the Anbu who then leaves in a body flicker.**

 **Minato then turns back to the group "Okay everyone here we go…and try not to puke" he says confusing those who didn't know what was about to happen right before they all vanished in a yellow flash. The group reappears in the living room of Kushina and Minato's house before Naruto, Aayla, and Striker stumble a bit.**

Minato and Kushina chuckle a little bit seeing Naruto J., Aayla, and Striker having trouble with the after effects of experiencing the Hirashin for the first time.

 **Naruto regains his balance and swallows some of the bile in his throat before looking at Minato "What in the name of the force was that!" he asks still a little dizzy.**

 **Minato chuckles a little "That was my Hirashin or Flying Thunder God Jutsu, it allows me to teleport to any place that I have marked with the seal" he explains.**

 **The groups eyes widen hearing this "That would have really come in hand more than a few times" Striker comments getting nods from Naruto and Aayla.**

Minato quirks an eyebrow hearing this before turning to Naruto J. "Out of curiosity how would you have implemented the use of Hirashin in the battles you fought in?" he asks.

Naruto J. rubs his chin in thought for a moment "I would probably try to setup an area of the battlefield with it before hand then after the enemy crossed this section I would have half of my troops teleport behind them and crush them in a pincer attack in conjunction with the other half of my forces attacking from the front. I would also likely have a fall-back point established so that if the tide of battle turned in favor of my enemies my men would be able to instantly fall-back to safety. Finally I would use it in hit and run attacks and the rapid evacuation of civilians and the injured" he says. Naruto J. then looks to see the shocked face of not only Minato but also the rest of the group staring at him in shock causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

The group was in state of shock by how in-depth Naruto J's plan was. Not only was there a simple yet efficient initial attack plan but a solid backup plan in case things went wrong, and finally a plan to prevent the loss of non-combatants in a worst case scenario.

 **Naruto snaps out of his amazement before he sits down on the couch with Aayla and Striker sitting on either side of him. Minato and Kushina sit on the couch opposite of them and look to Naruto "So how about I start at the beginning…" Naruto says before he begins to tell his biological parents about his life so far.**

 **Minato and Kushina listen intently as Naruto explains the basic setup of the dimension he grew up in along with some key originations like the Galactic Senate. He also explains the Jedi Order and what their role in the galaxy was. Naruto then explains how he was found on the steps of the Jedi Temple and taken in to be trained as a Jedi. He explained the basics of the curriculum of the Jedi Order along with a brief explanation of what the force is along with a small demonstration when he used it to levitate his cup of tea to his hand shocking his parents.**

Ino raises an eyebrow hearing this "Wait didn't we already hear about this version of Naruto's life before now?" she asks.

Kuro rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah I made a little mistake while recording this scene and accidently covered it twice" he says a little embarrassed.

 **Naruto then tells about how he trained as a Jedi, met Aayla, and how the two became friends. He goes onto explain how he reached the rank of Padawan and was chosen by Jedi Master Shaak Ti to be her Padawan learner. He gives a brief description of what his time as a Padawan was like before he undertook the trials and attained the rank of Jedi Knight. He also explained how Aayla who had been under the teaching of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos also attained the rank of Jedi Knight.**

Aayla smiles fondly remembering her time as a Padawan under Quinlan Vos and then later Masters Tholme and Tra'saa.

 **After taking a moment to gather himself Naruto went on to explain the beginning of the Clone Wars and his meeting Striker. Minato and Kushina were shocked to hear that their son had already been involved in a war that from what they had so far made all of the previous shinobi wars pale in comparison.**

 **Naruto then went to explain some of the major battles he took part in and his time with the 909** **th** **Maelstrom Corps which Minato and Kushina got a chuckle out of due to the name of the group coinciding with his own. Naruto then told them about how he and Aayla confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple which got a girlish squeal of excitement out of Kushina.**

 **Naruto explained how the war continued to escalate as time passed. He then sighed as he reached the point he was dreading telling them the most "It was after over 3 extremely bloody years of war that it finally ended but not in the way many hoped. The republic had just essentially ended the war after the deaths of Count Dooku and General Gevious at the hands of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi respectively. However there were still many worlds and systems still under the control of the Separatists so the war was still going. What nobody knew however was that the whole war was part of an intricate plan to destroy the Jedi" he says shocking Minato and Kushina.**

The groups gasps hearing this as they still couldn't believe that such a massive war which costs the lives of millions of people was nothing more than a ruse to the Jedi.

 **Naruto clenches his fist tightly before continuing "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine turned out to be Darth Sidious the Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for throughout the war and it was then that he** **ended** **the war. By using a secret order he had installed in inhibitor chips that were placed into the brains of the Clone Troopers during their growth he forced them to turn on their Jedi generals. Many never even saw the attack coming and were simply shot in the back by the very men they spent so much time fighting alongside" he says shocking his parents.**

 **Naruto sighs sadly before he continues "However some clones managed to fight the effects of the chips and either warn their Jedi General or help them escape, however the majority of the time the Jedi stilled died and the clones that helped them were killed by their own brothers" he says.**

Hearing himself says this Naruto J. can't help but remember some of the Clone Commanders that sadly were unable to fight off the effects of the inhibitor chip despite being good friends with their Jedi Generals.

He first thought of Commander Cody who was good friends with Master Obi-wan Kenobi yet sadly the clone was unable to fight the inhibitor chip and ordered an AT-TE to fire at Kenobi's position. From what Naruto had heard through the Holonet Kenobi had luckily survived and managed to escape.

Then there was Commander Gree who was among the most compassionate of all the commanders. Naruto remembered fighting alongside him a few times when the 909th and 41st Elite Corps worked together. He smiled remembering Gree's fascination with alien species. From what he had heard Gree was sadly killed by Grand Master Yoda at the Battle of Kashyyyk when he was unable to resist the inhibitor chip.

 **Aayla wipes a tear from her eye "I was among the few that were warned but it came too late and I along the clone commander named Bly under my command were both killed" she says sadly shocking Minato and Kushina as Naruto hold her hand to comfort her.**

 **Naruto then continues his story "The clones under my command also received the order but unlike many others they disobeyed those orders and refused to kill me due to the bonds we had made in the three years we fought side by side. However it was at this time that I felt the tens of thousands of deaths of my fellow Jedi through the force which knocked me out" he says causing Minato and Kushina to gasp at the thought of such a thing.**

 **The blonde Jedi once again sighs sadly before continuing "After recovering from the backlash I began making plans on our next step but Striker informed me that our ship and only means of leaving the planet we were on was destroyed and that half of the 909** **th** **died with it. We were stranded with no way off the planet and the enemy knew our location and would send forces to kill not only myself but also every remaining trooper of the 909** **th** **" he says grimly getting another series of gasps from his parents.**

 **Naruto smiles slightly before continuing "For the next two months we prepared for what would be without a doubt our final stand. The enemy arrived in force roughly 20,000 strong compared to our 2,501 including myself. Leading the enemy force was a former friend of mine Anakin Skywalker or as he had come to be called Darth Vader after his joining Darth Sidious. We charged the enemy head on ready to meet our end but not before taking as many of them with us as possible. I engaged Vader in a lightsaber duel and we clashed and after a fierce battle it ended with me being impaled on his blade after throwing the fight" he says shocking Minato and Kushina.**

 **Kushina gasps hearing this "WHY WOUL YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE IMPALED!" she yells hysterically at hearing her son** **allowed** **himself to do such a thing.**

Kushina smiles sweetly at Naruto J. "You are in big trouble for allowing yourself to be impaled" she says causing Naruto J. to shiver.

 **Naruto smiles a little "It was because I knew that I wasn't going to survive the fight. Even if I had defeated Vader there were still the thousands of troops he brought with him. I may be and extremely skilled Jedi but even I have my limits and would have either been overwhelmed and killed or eventually tired and killed. Another reason was because I missed Aayla and wanted to be with her again" he says explaining his actions before kissing Aayla on the cheek. Hearing this Kushina seemed to calm down if only slightly.**

 **Naruto took a sip of his tea before continuing "It was after my death that I found myself in a white void with the entire 909** **th** **and to my surprise Aayla along with Commander Bly. It was after a heartfelt reunion between Aayla and myself that Hikari or as you most likely know her Kami appeared" he says shocking Minato and Kushina. Naruto sets his cup down before continuing "She told me that she had been looking for me, I wasn't from that dimension, and offered me and the others with the choice to come here. Obviously we accepted her offer and after she gave us each a gift she sent us on our way and here we are" he says finishing his tale.**

 **Minato and Kushina sit in silence for a moment as they absorb everything they had just been told. After a few minutes Minato decided to ask "What was the gifts that Kami-sama gave each of you?" he asked curious to what they received.**

 **Naruto, Aayla, and Striker chuckled hearing this "For myself and my fellow troopers she fixed our DNA so that we now age at a normal rate" Striker says getting nods from the Minato and Kushina.**

 **Aayla smiles as she sets down her cup of tea "For me Hikari activated my dormant chakra coils since apparently my race had the ability to wield it but due to not knowing about it they became dormant over time" she says shocking the two that another species had chakra.**

 **Naruto chuckles a little before speaking up "For me Hikari restored my flagship the "Red Fox" along with all the vehicles, tech, and equipment that was on it at the time it was destroyed" he says shocking his parents that he had such things at his disposal.**

 **The two parents overcome their shock before Kushina asks "Why didn't you come straight to Konoha after your arrival here?" she wonders a little sad that he didn't immediately come home.**

 **Naruto finishes off his tea and sets the cup down "It was mainly due to us establishing a base in a set of coordinates that Hikari gave us. The location is apparently the home of our clan the Uzumaki" he says stunning the two.**

The group continues to watch in interest as the scene continues. Meanwhile off to the side Kuro is browsing his phone while thinking about what other worlds he should show the group. He thinks that he should probably include some from other God's sectors of the multi-verse and begins to make a list of who to get in contact with regarding this.

 **After a moment the two get over their shock "Well that was a fascinating story and it was great to hear about your life so far" Minato says before looking at the clock and seeing it has gotten pretty late "How about we have dinner and go to bed for the night. I will be informing the council and the public of your return tomorrow morning" Minato says getting nods from Naruto and his group.**

 **Kushina gets up and smiles "How about I go make us dinner?" she suggests before Aayla gets up "Please allow me to assist you as it is only right I help make dinner as we are guests" she says getting a nod from Kushina before the two head into the kitchen.**

 **Naruto gets up and stretches before deciding to have a look around the house. He sees some pictures of his parents when they were younger along with one of them where Kushina has a very noticeable belly bump. He wipes a tear seeing this before continuing on his way. He sees what appear to be bedrooms with one clearly being his parents as indicated by the sign on the door. Another appears to have been his judging from the sign on the door and all the baby toys in the room. There was a room with the sign saying "Hinata" on the door which confused him as to who that could be maybe a younger sibling. Finally further down the hall there were two guest rooms.**

 **After finishing his exploration of the house Naruto walks back to the living room and sees Striker helping set the table as Aayla and his mother set food on it. Once all the food is on the table everyone takes a seat and gives thanks for the meal before digging in.**

 **As everyone ate they made small talk and Naruto told some of the funnier stories about his life so far like the time he put a dye pack in the laundry which turned the robes of every Jedi Knight and Master in the Temple at the time bright neon pink. This got laughs from everyone and a bonus shocked look from Aayla as she remembered that happening but the culprit was never caught.**

Kushina and several others in the group laugh at Naruto J's prank while Iruka shakes his head amusedly.

 **Everyone continued to eat when Naruto decided to ask a question that had been bugging him "I was wondering who is Hinata? When I was exploring the house earlier I saw a room with her name on it, is she my sister or something?" he asks his parents who stop eating.**

 **Minato and Kushina smile a little before answering "No Hinata isn't your sister, in fact you don't have any siblings due to Kushina and myself being sterile" he says shocking the group before he continues "The night of your birth when the Kyuubi was released it flooded your mother's system rendering her sterile. Then when I was fighting the Kyuubi I spent too much time in close proximity to it and it's corrosive chakra rendered me sterile" he says explaining to them why they were sterile.**

 **Minato then wraps his arm around Kushiha to comfort her as she wipes a tear from her eyes "Due to this and your disappearance Kushina fell into a deep depression and it was only due to her best friends that she was brought out of it. Two years after your disappearance one of her best friends Hitomi Hyuuga the wife of the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga got pregnant and named Kushina the godmother of her soon to be born daughter Hinata. Helping Hitomi and Hiashi with little Hinata brought Kushina fully out of her depression. Sadly two years after Hinata's birth Hitomi passed away after giving birth to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi" he says continuing his explanation.**

Hinata gains a few tears in her eyes hearing this only to look to her side as Kushina puts her hand on Hinata's shoulder with a motherly smile. She then looks to her other side as Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly while holding her hand in his resulting in Hinata blushing.

 **Kushina decides to take over for Minato "After Hitomi's death Hiashi needed some time to grieve and asked if we could take Hinata in for awhile since he needed some space from her as she reminded him so much of Hitomi. So for the next several years Hinata lived with us so Hiashi could grieve and in that time Hinata became like a daughter to the two of us. Hiashi eventually finished grieving and Hinata moved back into the Hyuuga clan house however she still spends half the week here since she had come to see us as family" Kushina says finishing the explanation.**

 **Naruto and his group sit there in silence for a moment taking in what they were just told. Naruto had no idea that his parents had been rendered sterile or that his disappearance had hurt his biological mother so much. After a moment he comes to a decision "I will have to thank Hinata for being there for you when I wasn't able to and filling the void my disappearance left in your heart" he says to Kushina.**

 **Kushina smiles slightly hearing this "Helping raise Hinata helped fill the void but it didn't heal it. Everyday you were gone I wondered what happened to you, where you were, if you were safe, and what your life was like. However now that you are back the void has been filled and I look forward to being there for you and watching you grow even more" she says lovingly.**

 **After this touching and emotional moment everyone finished eating and after Naruto helped his mother with the dishes everyone sat down to watch some television before getting ready for bed. Striker took one spare room while Naruto and Aayla shared the other, while Minato and Kushina went into their own room.**

 **Naruto and Aayla changed into their sleepwear which was his boxers in Naruto's case and a lavender colored night gown that went down to her mid thighs in Aayla's case and got into bed. Aayla laid on her side and cuddled up to Naruto resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep. Naruto kissed her forehead lovingly before looking at the ceiling thinking about the day. He had finally met his parents and looked forward to what the future would bring. He soon drifted off to sleep his dreams filled with himself, Aayla, his parents and what the future may bring.**

The scene fades to black signifying its end. Kuro looks to the group "Well how about we start the next scene…" he says and gets ready to start the scene. However before he can do so his phone rings causing him to raise a brow as he goes to answer it.

 **END CHAPTER 7**

 **Quick End AN: Okay first I have to say I am really sorry for the lack of commenting by the group starting about ¾ of the way in the chapter. I hit a bit of a block and had to force the rest out which meant a dip in quality.**


End file.
